Awaken
by Jo-Lawliet
Summary: Story is about L before The Kira Investigation, centering on his first love. My Interpretation Rated M! I warned you! LxOC
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

_Her soft coos were driving him crazy. Although they have done this many times it always felt like the first time to him. Her soft curves, being firmly gripped by his hands. Her firm plump breasts bouncing with every thrust he delivered. The flexing of his pelvic area. He enjoyed it, no, he loved it. Craved it. He needed to be inside of her. He lived to be inside of her. _

_His grunts were an aphrodisiac to her. The way he called her name softly in her ear...So close to her ear. Fire erupted through out her body and transferred to his._

_Faster. Deeper. Harder. She liked it that way, as did he. _

"_I love you." He whispered as he slowed his pace yet again. Teasing her._

"_I love you too L...ooOOO don't stop! Harder!" She screamed. Teasing him back. He loved hearing her scream out in pure ecstasy._

_Deeper. Deeper. Harder. Slow...Slow...Faster. Faster. Harder._

_He wanted to do anything to her. Everything to her. He knew she would let him. _

_He then flipped her over, took her from behind and slipped his thumb into her ass._

_She flinched, cried out, but never said stop , so he continued his assult. He pumped her in both holes sending them both into a frenzy. He felt her body going rigid. He too was on the verge of climax._

"_Come with me Klaire. Come with me."_

_He felt it coming from the base of his balls, shooting up throughout his body and emptying inside of her. She loved how he filled her up with his juices but she wanted to taste it this time._

"_I wanted to taste it L." she coyly looked up at him._

_He simply looked at her, smirking, and licked his pink lips. She took in his appearance. His long wild raven hair, his pale skin now flustered and red, his penetrating gray eyes staring back at her daring her to challenge him._

_His slim but toned torso with a slight curve down to his pelvic area connecting with a V as it linked to his thick throbbing manhood. You would think with him being so slim that he couldn't possibly have such a big package. But nothing about L was ordinary, why should that be?_

_He slowly slid out of her and brought his face to meet her warm and throbbing vagina. The feeling was too much for her as she has not recovered for the thunderous orgasm he just gave her._

"_Oh my god L pleeeeeaaase stop! I can't take anymore!"_

_But he didn't. He wouldn't stop. Not until he was satisfied that SHE was satisfied._

_He began to suck and tease her sensitive spots feeling her body begin to convulse. She was coming again. He wanted his prize. He began rapidly thwarting his tongue in and out of her wet folds. _

"_Mmmmmm" he moaned. No shortcake was sweeter than her. He could feel himself getting drunk off of her juices but he didn't want to get another erection. He couldn't put her through that much pleasure in one night. Or could he?_

_She began screaming, each interval being louder and quicker than the last. He stopped thwarting and begin drinking her, sucking every last drop from her. None was to be wasted. _

_Although she was done her body was still jerking every so slightly. He kissed her inner thigh and traced his tongue up to her navel, the cleavage between her breasts, and finally a tender kiss to her lips. No words were spoken. He simply smiled, wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and nuzzled her neck. This is how it should have been every night. Well mostly it was but it never ended with him being so calm he was always just as exhausted as she is now. But tonight he wanted to be all about her. His woman. His lover. His heart. _

_Soon, sleep came knocking in which he openly excepted..._

_**A/N: I find it so difficult to proofread this...I shouldn't be need to tell you why. xD**_

_**Anyway thanks for reading this and I hope you continue and enjoy it. :)  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

_L never saw this coming. _

_Love._

_He didn't think he was able to love._

_Didn't know he was worthy of love._

_Not with all the loss he had dealt with._

_Everyone he has ever held dear to him has either ran away or died. _

_He wasn't exactly looking for people to befriend only to have them leave him cold and lonely afterward._

_But it came to him. Like a gust of hurricane wind, she came to him._

_Klaire._

_A curvaceous mulatto with flowing chocolate tresses, striking hazel eyes, and the most luscious lips he's ever seen._

_L marveled every aspect of her. Every dip and curve of her. The fact that she had won his frozen heart over is proof enough that she was an amazing woman. She opened him up to things he didn't think he would experience. Took him to places he didn't think he would go. _

_Made him feel normal..._

_HOW IT STARTED..._

_Oct. 9th 2002_

_L was sitting in his trademark position when Watari called to him through the microphone._

"_L. I just fished a request from a Mr. Cipriani from Milan. He says he's offering a base of 3 million dollars to you right now if you can find his daughter, Klaire. He says she was kidnapped 8 days ago and was hoping the police would find her. But with no luck he decided to turn things over to someone more fit for the job. The price is negotiable."_

_This wasn't usually L's style but..._

"_Is that so, he said stuffing 2 wafers into his mouth at the same time, does anyone know who kidnapped her?"_

"_He has been getting ransom calls from some men and of course they are not giving their names. Just that they have his daughter and they want 7 million dollars for her or she dies by the 1st of next month. He also stated that they call everyday at the same time, 11:30am."_

_L looked at the clock. 10:17am. "Wammy please call Mr Cipriani for me. Give him something that sounds reasonable in response to his price. After you are done feed him into me and see if you can trace all of his incoming calls."_

"_Will do. He said._

_At exactly 11:25am Watari set the call of Adriano Cipriani through to him._

"_This is L. Mr Cipriani are you there?"_

"_Yes. Yes I'm here and please call me Adriano. While I'm at it I would like to thank you wholeheartedly for helping me. I know my daughter is in good hands."_

"_Where was your daughter before she was kidnapped? He said moving right along._

"_She was here. She had just got back from her dance recital and said she was going to swim a few laps in the swimming pool. When we went to ask her would she like to go out to eat tonight, she wasn't there. We ran all over the place looking for her, calling her friends, everything we could think of. She was nowhere to be found, then an hour later we got the call."_

_L could hear the pain in his voice and he felt sorry for him but he also heard the anger boiling within him._

"_OK Adriano. When the kidnappers call please act as though everything is the same as they last called. I will be on the line observing the conversation and once you hang up I will give you further instructions. Have they disclosed a exchange location?"_

"_No. That's what I'm waiting on."_

"_Very well, I need you confirm an exchange place TODAY. The sooner the date the sooner your daughter comes home." And the sooner I get this over with, he thought to himself. He enjoyed helping others in need but kidnappings always seem to get a hold of his emotions, as hidden as they may be._

_Some time past before Mr Cipriani got the call from the kidnappers. They said that they wanted the money brought to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Rozzano. Adriano agree of course and L spoke up after everything was discussed and decided._

"_Mr Cipriani,Tomorrow at approximately 12:45 pm I will send my representative to you to go over a couple things, including counterfeit money-_

"_Wait. Why do I have to use counterfeit money? Can't I just give them real money?"_

"_Why would you? Once they take that money I will have the police move in to apprehend them. There's no reason to arrange for your bank to prepare all that money only to re-deposit it. I will let the police know that the money is fake. There will be no repercussions you will have to deal with, you're safe. Again I will send my representative to you. Please be ready as we do not have a lot of time to waste here. I appreciate your cooperation." He hung up._

"_Wammy-_

"_Already on it. As for the kidnappers call the number is scrambled it will take some time before I can pinpoint it,if I can. I have a flight leaving in about 3 hours do you need anything?"_

"_Is there enough food in the kitchen for me to eat until you get back?" he asked like a child._

"_Yes I'm sure even you won't be able to eat that much in such a short amount of time."_

"_OK well then I require only one thing. Please enjoy yourself Wammy. You don't take time off for yourself as much as I would like you to. You don't take vacations like I request-"_

"_Its alright. I do just fine. Don't worry yourself. I will see you in a couple days."_

"_..."_

**A/N:_ I gotta say. When I first started this story I was pretty confident about it...but that was like 6 months ago. Now that its completed I'm totally nervous about it. xD_**

_**So, I ask you...PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT IS. I don't care if its negative or positive (don't be a jackass about it though) just let me know where I can improove, what you didn't like or understand, or whaever it is you need to address. Please and thank you.**  
_


	3. Chapter 2

Now that Watari was gone to Italy, L made himself busy with other things.

He knows well enough that he's not what society deems 'normal' and naturally of course he doesn't care. He felt there were much more important things for people to acknowledge and be concerned with.

He was craving something sweet. It has been a full 3 minutes since his last slice of cake and he was in a sugar need. Going over to the kitchen area of his and Watari's private cabin and opening the refrigerator door, he marveled at the mountain of sugary items to indulge.

"What will it be this time?" he asked to no one in particular.

_Ice cream! No, not in the mood. _

_Boston crème cake?_ Sounds like a winner.

He grab the entire cake, a knife and fork from the drawer, and closed the refrigerator door with his elbow.

_Its starting again..._

Damn! He didn't feel like doing this right now. He so rarely had sexual urges, not that he couldn't get aroused, it was simply that he wouldn't have time to think about much except the cases he was working on. But now that Watari is out and it was customary that he 'take a break' in his absence, he didn't have much to occupy his time. He tried to ignore urge and eat his cake but it wasn't working.

_I wonder if I will taste anything sweeter than this?..._

_I wonder if a woman taste sweet?..._

_Would I ever find out?_

_...who am I kidding? _He was 19 years old and only know what sex looks like because he would 'come across' some porn every now and again. And kissing? Please, he so faintly remembers kisses from his own mother, he has never kissed anyone, and didn't think he ever would. But right now he has to take care of his little problem. He left the pie and went to his room-the only room without cameras, and Watari's of course.

He slid off his shirt and threw it in the far corner of the room, dropped his pants and threw himself on his bed. Such a shame this is the only thing its used for as he hardly sleeps.

As he lay with his hand on his stomach swirling his finger around the outer part of his belly button, his mind began to flood with images of the movies he sometimes watched. He slowly slid his hand down his boxers and began teasing the hairs.

_His breathing quickened. _

He moved down and gripped his semi hard penis and began to slowly stroke himself.

"mm-mm" he moaned. He quickened his pace. Faster. Faster. Faster. It was building...and damn he was hard so right now. He was throbbing so hard that he thought he would exploded. But not yet. It was never quick for him. Images still flooding his mind, still pumping his thickness in his hand, he was on the verge of climax. He could hear the people moaning and groaning in ecstasy. He loved this feeling. The escalating sensation spreading throughout his body, building from his toes shooting electric sparks through him. His back arching, eyes rolling, tongue teasing his lips. He pumped faster. He gripped himself tighter. _Its coming, He's coming..._

"aaAAAHHHH...sssssss" he came with a hiss, emptying himself of nectar only some would call sweet. He laid there a minute or two collecting himself and thinking about what he just did. It always made him so self conscious but what else was he to do?

_SEX_ his mind screamed at him. No! He didn't want to do it with just anyone if he did it. If.

He started to get up so he could clean himself off and get in the shower. He really made a mess this time, it was so much of it. After wiping himself off with a towel he turned the water on in the shower and hopped in. The water felt good trickling down his body and he felt another urge coming on. _Better get it all out now_, he thought as he gripped himself for the second time that day.

The next morning his cell phone rung, it was Watari giving him an update and to let him know that he was on the way to meet with their client. After hanging up with him L went up to the pool and swam a couple laps. Right now his mind was churning and swimming usually was the way he got his mind of certain things. But not this time. They were still coming, his thoughts. He didn't want to think about _that_ right now. He got out of the pool and went to the kitchen for some cookies. He then went to the media room and turned on the computer, which is only used for miscellaneous activities such as web browsing and listening to music. He chose the latter.

He moved the mouse and clicked Crackerman a song by Stone Temple Pilots. L wasn't exactly a dancer but he liked music a lot. All kinds it really didn't matter. He turned up the volume and began eating his cookies and trying to diminish his current thoughts. He didn't want to go there but every now they would hit him like a ton of bricks.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the ringing on his phone,Watari again. He looked at the clock on the end table before answering. 2:22pm.

"Yes?"

"Everything is set. We will be meeting up again the day of the exchange. Hows everything on your end?

"Fine as usual. Nothing I could possibly get into."

"You said that last time and I came back to a pigsty because you wanted to _experiment_ with the dishwasher, washing machine, and toilet."

"Are you sure it was me? There could have been a-"

"L. You have had too much sugar. Whats wrong, sounds like your using sugar to escape your thoughts again."

"No I'm not."

"Hmm." Watari knew he was lying but he decided to leave it be for now. "Well anyway I called to tell you I would be staying here until the exchange in 3 days. Will you be alright until I get home?"

_NO! please come home!_ he wanted to scream but Watari really needed this so he simply said "Yes I will be fine just enjoy your stay. I won't get into any trouble."

"OK then. I will caller you at a later time."

He hung up, dropped his phone on the floor, and threw himself on the chase in the media room. He didn't like being alone. Never. Whenever he's alone he always has these horrible thoughts running through his mind. Like the ones he had now.

He would see a woman hold her arms out to him only when he finally gets to her she turns to dust. Then glass would shatter all around him piercing his skin and he would bleed out slowly-

He didn't wanna go there. The thoughts terrified him and right now he needed something to do. Then it occurred to him that he hasn't even seen the face of the girl he is trying to rescue.

He walked into the investigation room and type in Adriano Cipriani and pulled up a not-so-public record on him.

He's a 42 years old renowned surgeon born and raised in Milan. He's married with only one child, a daughter, Klaire.

He pulled up a picture of him and his wife. _Beautiful._ L thought, even though he didn't give much thought to a woman's looks that much ,but Bethany Cipriani is hard to ignore. As he scrolled through their 'public family album' he came across a picture of a girl about his age, and he simply couldn't look away. He looked at her name under the picture. Klaire! _This is her?She's. She's... _He couldn't believe this was the same girl they where searching for. And A girl she is not, she looked so mature yet young. _Knock it off this isn't of any importance._ He told himself but he found it hard to look away like he wanted to,if he wanted to look away at all? For a minute he imagined himself as a normal boy. Someone who Klaire might notice. A rich socialite like herself...who was he kidding? He could never be like that. He looked down at himself. His simple attire wouldn't appeal to her. His jeans were baggy, for _personal _reasons, his shirt was plain and clinging to his slim body and at the same time hanging on him like drapes. He didn't even wear shoes. She would take one look at him and turn her nose up.

He closed the window and walked away from the computer and back into the media room. Face to Face by Sevendust was playing when he walked in. He laid on the chase again and soon fell into a deep daydream...

_She walked to him in a sheer robe with-nothing underneath, and wiggled her finger in a come-hither motion._

_He rose off the chase and walked, walked, walked over to her._

"_How did you find me?"_

"_..." She smirked at him and pushed him on the bed._

"_Wha- What are you-" he began but she covered his mouth with hers. The kiss was tantalizing. He soon became a little nervous. He didn't know how to kiss but he really wanted to kiss her back. She stopped and gave him a 'look that said 'Relax'. And he did. She began kissing him and he tried to mimic what she was doing. Instinctively he held her face in one hand as he ran the other through her hair. Then he brought his hand down to her back , never letting his other hand out of her hair, and pressed her down onto him. Her skin felt so smooth against his, so warm. He wanted to feel more. He needed to. He moved his hand further but soon stopped. He didn't think that was appropriate. She however thought so, and she guided his hand to her ass. He squeezed. She moaned and his breath quickened. She stopped kissing his lips and began sucking on his neck. He didn't think he could take much more but he never felt anything like this before and wanted to see where it lead him. He went on..._

_She started softly nibbling at his neck and ear, making him groan and he felt embarrassed right after. She felt his nervousness and rubbed the side of his face while looking into his eyes, smiling. _

" _I've never...done...this before..."_

"_Sshhhh". She kissed him again and moved her hands over his chest. He felt self-conscious again. She may not like his body. He looked up at her-smiling face? Why was she smiling? Did she like what she saw? How could she?_

_She kissed his chest and worked her way to one of his nipples and began to suck on it. He was __going crazy, all this teasing,_ TEASING! That's what she's doing,_He thought. But he liked every minute of it and wanted more. She moved over to the other nipple paying just as much attention to that one as she did the other. _

"_Stop. Please."_

_She shook her head no._

"_Why not? Is it because of the way I'm responding to you? You think this means I want you to do this?"_

_She nodded._

"_I don't, he lied, we can't do this. Your my objective I can't be with you like this."_

_She gave him a confused look then shook her head again._

"_You are still my objective aren't you?"_

_Again she shook her head no._

"_But-_

_She rolled her eyes and put a finger to his lips, moving her other hand up and down his thigh and squeezed. He lifted up a bit and she undid his pants then pulled them down, with his boxers, all the way to his ankles. He was surprised by her eagerness. She slid down him a bit and grabbed his hardening penis and kissed it. Licked it...put it in her mouth. Sucked it. He was starting to loose control and need something to hod on to. Her head. _

_He began...pumping her mouth slowly at first but once he found a rhythm he moved faster. Faster. Faster. He felt himself swelling up inside her mouth ready to explode. She pumped against him in an effort to give him a mind blowing orgasm. It was working. He was coming...hard! _

"_Oh-Klaire-I'm com-"_

L woke up in a slight sweat, looked down at himself, and sighed.

_Here we go again._

**A/N: An online friend of mine messaged me and asked where I learned to write so 'nasty'? **

**You wanna know the secret?**

**To be honest there really isn't one. Its comes from either experience or erotic novels...not to mention yaoi...well that's erotic so... xD**


	4. Chapter 3

Today was the day of the exchange.

L sat at his computer eating a slice of cake, going over the notes Watari had sent to him. Everything was in place and he was ready to get on with it.

Watari had already gotten Adriano set and ready, the police were also at the ready and were all waiting for the kidnappers' call, so they could bring Klaire home.

Klaire. L couldn't shake the thought of her nor could he understand the feelings he had for her.

Feelings...

"L ,we just got the call." Watari's voice boomed through the speakers.

"Good. Please double check everything. Make sure nothing is out of place or order. I want this to go as smoothly as possible. I will have the police monitor all 'checkpoints' and make sure there are no traps or diversions, that may deter our plans."

"Understood."

L contacted the police chief in charge of the current operation and told him to have men securing the path Watari and Adriano were taking to the warehouse. Stressing the time factor and consequences of screw ups.

"An innocent girl's life is on the line here. Tell your men to keep a keen eye on all of their surroundings. You all know how I have things planned out, if something looks or sounds out of the ordinary to you please fix it, immediately."

There couldn't be any mix ups or obstacles in the way.

_Klaire's life depends on it__._ He said to himself.

About 30 minutes later, Watari came in again, telling L that they were there and specific details about their surroundings. L let the police know the situation and instructed them to take their positions and be at the ready. He also told Watari to turn on the camera, disguised as a pin on his jacket, so L could of course observe the situation himself. He quickly noted the things Watari pointed out earlier and things he did not. The kidnappers would indeed come from the rear of the warehouse as they are coming by boat.

"No one frequents the warehouse except them, Watari told him while he was staking the place out, They use it specifically for their drug deals."

The Cannoli Crime family. Ruthless cold-hearted thugs know for many kidnappings and murders. The police caught hell trying to pin them, but they would always slip through their fingers in court and get off...free.

L of course never heard of their wrong doings, since they weren't highly publicized.

_If I would have looked into it before Klaire wouldn't be in this situation, none of us would. _

He mentally punished himself, then quickly placed his eyes back to the screen, as the rear door opened. The first man he saw was Micheal Cannoli, head of the family. Following him were his 2 brothers, one nephew, and personal body guards. One was holding, a gagged Klaire. Her arms were tied behind her back and she was roughly being lead in the warehouse. L looked at her face...calm. He was surprised she kept it in so well. Playing along as if she wasn't frightened but in truth she was, he knew it. He could see it in her eyes. When she saw her father, her eyes brightened a little and she seemed a little more relaxed, even though she tried to look that way in the beginning. Watari walked out ahead of Adriano a little, hoping this would go as smoothly as they had made it sound. But he and L both knew it wouldn't. It never did.

"You got the money?" Micheal's voice echoed throughout the empty warehouse.

"Of course I do, why would I come without it?...Just take it and give me back my daughter so we can get on with our lives."

"I call the shots around here old man, relax. Once we get our cash you can have your, sweet...daughter."

The hairs on L's neck stood up when he said that. He also didn't appreciate him nuzzling her neck like a sick pervert. _I can't wait for you to be behind bars._

Michael then took Klaire's arms, and slowly moved her closer to her father; he and Watari slowly moved closer to them as well, money in hand. He placed the money on the ground.

"Now hand over Klaire." Watari said. Michael walked her out to them, again, slowly. L noticed his slight arm movement, "Watari his arm is moving, I can't see what he is doing. Just keep a close eye on him. I have a bad feeling."

Watari took note, he couldn't see what he was doing either. He looked at Klaire's face. She wasn't revealing anything. Adriano kicked the money over to them, as Klaire walked out to him. Once his men retrieved the cases, L saw it.

"He planning to pull her back Watari-"

It had already happened, Klaire let out a muffed scream as she was being jerked back and guns were presented. Just as Watari thought. Things never go 'easy'. He grabbed Adriano, retreated to a column and pulled out his own weapon. Just as he let shots off towards the men, the police stormed the warehouse. Michael and his men tried to head back out of the rear door but was quickly apprehended by the waiting police.

The police assisted Klaire, untying her arms and taking the gag off of her. She quickly ran to her father's waiting arms. Watari watched as the police loaded Michael Cannoli and his men, in their wagons and began searching the area of the warehouse.

"Time to go." he told Adriano.

The three of them exited the building and got back into their car.

Nothing was said on the,police escorted, ride back to The Cipriani Mansion.

Once there, Watari began gathering up his belongings to head back to L.

"You're going so soon?" Adriano asked.

"Yes, my business here is finished, I should be getting back."

"I haven't properly thanked you and L-"

"L?" Klaire asked. "...you're Watari?"

"Yes. I am. I'm glad to see that you're safe Klaire."

She smiled widely. She couldn't believe The L saved her. She was lead to believe that he only handled highly publicized cases, not small kidnappings like hers. Nevertheless, she was more than grateful, and honored he acknowledged her case. " Thank you, for helping me that is. I'm sure without you, my father would have fell apart."

Watari laughed. "He did just fine. Considering the circumstances, this went rather smoothly."

"How much money did you give them daddy?"

"Now Klaire, that's hardly important, but if you must know, L instructed me to use fake money. So technically I gave him nothing."

"L did?"

"Yes."

She smiled again. Knowing L, he would have told him that pulling money out would be a waste of time._ L was smart like that_. she thought. He had to be tackling cases that have been cold for years and solving them in no time flat. His intelligence amazed her.

Watari finished gathering his things and Adriano's butler took them out to his waiting car. He still refused all of his 'thank you' offerings, although, he was grateful for it. He was just about to get into the car then he remembered L's gift for her. He had picked it up earlier that day.

"I almost forgot, this is for you, from L." He gave her a bear holding a card.

"Oh, my goodness it's so cute! Thank you!" It wasn't really all that elaborate, but Klaire collected all sorts of stuffed animals. Watari took note of that, once he entered her room when he first arrived there. L took that information. He wanted to do something for her to make her smile, why? He didn't know. All of a sudden he wanted to do more than what was required of him in this case.

It was strange to Watari, but L always has good reason for his actions, so he brushed it off. For now.

She read the card aloud. "I'm glad to see that you're safe, L. It's so sweet!" she hugged Watari. Thank you, Watari." He smiled, got into the car and closed the door. As he was pulling off he heard her say, "And tell L I said Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." L said eating his third piece of cake...he smiled.

Now back at the cabin, Watari went to find L. He was in the kitchen of course. He saw the cupcakes on the counter.

"One day I wish I would walk in here and see you eating something other than sweets...vegetables perhaps."

"I will do no such thing."

"Fine...now that I'm back, I have to ask you; What was with the bear?"

L became self conscious. "I just thought it would be a nice gesture is all. Is that so bad?"

Watari tilted his head to the side and looked at L, with his head down and stuffing his face.

"Hmm." he said aloud. _He must like her, _he said in his head. He smiled at that, then quickly wiped it off his face. L would never get close to anyone again, that he knew for a fact. But it was still nice that he acknowledged a girl. _He most certainly didn't do that often enough. _

The 'why' still tugged at him. It wasn't as if he would ever meet the girl again or at least attempt to.

_I guess I should be glad it happened._ He thought. L isn't the nicest person around, this gesture just shows that, he's human after all.

"How did you manage while I was gone?" he asked changing the subject.

"Fine like I said it would be..."

"Hmmm...I will be right back." Watari went all over the house, checking everything he thought L could have gotten into. 19 years old and acts as if he was half that age.

Even still, Watari would never get angry about anything L did. He figured since he was robbed of his childhood, he had reason to act the way he did. So he allowed his behavior, sometimes enjoyed it.

After checking everything that crossed his eye, he returned to where L was. Half the box of cup cakes were gone.

"See? I told you. Its nice to know how much you trust me, Wammy." L fake pouted.

"Well, when someone is as curious as you are, I _would_ be skeptical of your words. Especially if you have lied about it before."

"..."

"Exactly." he said walking into the investigation room, L followed.

Watari sat at his computer and L sat his.

He checked L's activity, as he customarily did. When he was away. L would only be allowed to read details about another case they had coming in, he couldn't investigate it. Him being so curious, of course, had done it everyday.

Watari saw that he put the more urgent cases first and the less behind them. However, he also frequented Klaire's college website and The Cipriani 'Profile' page, Klaire's tab, a lot in his absence. He looked over at L as he was looking away from him. He smiled again.

_He really liked this girl._

In that moment, Watari knew he had to find a way for him to meet up with her, even if L objected. But first they had cases to solve.

"I'm ready when you are." L said to him.

Watari nodded and L closed out the page he was on...**Klaire's college bio page.**

**A/N: I don't know. I'm never confident in the **begining** of my stories. I guess it's because, when I'm thinking about it, I see the 'juicy parts' and everything in between that and the ending. The start is always cloudy.**

**o_e**

**So, tell me how it is.**

**Be nice..truthful, but nice. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Weeks went by with L simply looking at Klaire on his screen. He was tired of it, but what more could he do? He couldn't see her. That was completely out of the question. Although he wanted to...badly. After seeing how happy she was when she got her gift from him, he found a huge sense of enlightenment from it. She liked something he gave her, it made him ...happy. **_

_**In Italy, Klaire had all of her bears arranged and sorted by color, but now only one sat on her bed.**_

_**L's bear.**_

_**She would cherish it forever. She wondered if she would ever see L in real life, or even talk to him. She wondered if he would even like her. Yea lots of boys liked her, but it wasn't for all the good reasons like her intelligence. It was because she was 'hot', she was cool. All the girls at school wanted to be her...all the boys wanted to date her. She was rich and beautiful, that's all they needed to know. Never mind her kindness, her sincerity, her academic accomplishments, it was all superficial things. She wondered if L would take one look at her and see what everyone else does, and instead of liking it, he hated it. How would she make him see she wasn't what everyone perceived her to be? Why was she even thinking about this? L doesn't show his face for anything. Why would he come see her? **_

_**The current case L was working on seemed to go rather smoothly. He was happy about that, but it also made him suspicious. Nothing came easy. While he was working that out Watari was finding a way for him to get to see Klaire, even if it's just for a minute. He was glad L wasn't a homebody, he would sometimes go outside, but he knew how shy he sometimes could be. If he told him what he was doing, he would immediately decline. So he wouldn't tell him.**_

"_**L. I think you need to take a break. Blow off some steam maybe? You haven't played tennis in quite some time."**_

"_**Yes, I was thinking that. But I was so wrapped up in these cases."**_

"_**Just what you need then. There's an upcoming juniors tournament in Italy I think you should register for. I'm sure they would welcome the Junior British Champion into their competition."**_

"_**I suppose so...sure I'll go. When is it?"**_

"_**Next month, November 2nd."**_

"_**OK, Sounds good. For how long?"**_

"_**A week long tournament, is that a problem?" **_

"_**No, not at all...just as long as I have my cakes-"**_

"_**Don't worry you'll have all the sweets your heart desires." Watari laughed.  
L smiled at his caretaker. In two days he would be in Italy playing tennis and eating cake. He wondered what Klaire would be doing?**_

"_**Are you ready for the tennis tournament this year?" Bethany asked her daughter.**_

"_**Yes, aren't I always?"**_

"_**Yes, I suppose you are."**_

_**Klaire was Northern Italy's junior champion for the last 3 years. She entered when she was 16 and she has been playing tennis since she was a child. Her mother taught her. She herself was a champion in her college days, its also how she met her husband. To Klaire tennis was her escape. It allowed her to be as free as she wanted to be. Her passion for it rivaled her computer passion. She wanted to be a Computer Crimes Investigator, and she has been ever since her father brought her, her very first computer. It was nothing more than a child's toy that teaches kids grammar and math but to her, it wasn't just what it was doing it was how. **_

_**She quickly grew out of that and moved on to a real computer. Already her parents were amazed by her learning capabilities...that's when the hacking began. No password was secret in the household if Klaire was around. Adriano at first would hid things from her, like her birthday present list or her destination details when he would book them a family trip in her honor. She got wind of that and learned all the details he kept hidden. He moved to a new hiding place.**_

_**She went upstairs to her room and called a few of her friends, never putting L Bear down. **_

_**She carried it with her everywhere, she never let it out of her sight.. **_

_**After talking with her friends for a couple hours she took L Bear into the bathroom with her to take a bath. She turned on the water and let the tub fill up. She sat L Bear down in the edge of the tub and began to undress herself. The water was nice and warm...just the way she liked it. She sat splashing for a minute or two then drifted to La-La Land, as her father calls it.**_

_**L.**_

_**He has been on her mind before, but not this much. She always admired his work, no matter how many times her criminology teacher bashed him. He called L an 'armchair detective' saying he was too cowardly to show his face. One day she had had enough, and spoke up.**_

"_**Would you show your face to millions of criminals who wanted you dead? Would you show your face to dozens of people who want to BE L and kill you to take your title? Your prestige? Everything you've worked hard to do, ripped from you? While we are on the subject of L why don't we talk statistics. L has solved more cases from his 'armchair' than most other detective have solved AT the crime scene, so what does that tell you? The man spends his time solving cases that have absolutely nothing to do with him, with no thank yous or anything and he still does it regardless. Yes he does charge people but at the same time what do you expect? Our everyday detectives use our tax money for their resources, L simply asks for a fee from his clients. If they didn't want to pay they would go someplace else. You sit up here and talk down about him but you forgot last year when that guy was blowing up colleges in this area L stopped him. If it wasn't for him maybe you have been blown to bits last year or something less serious, lost your job on the count of it being blown sky high. You have no idea how serious his job is, so don't slander him." Kids around her clapped, although she was put out of the classroom after wards. It was worth it to her. **_

_**L was one the the greatest detectives around. Of course Denuve and Eraldo Coil were currently ranked higher than him, it took them many years to achieve the level they are on now. It took L a lot less time than it took them, and he's nearly surpassing them. **_

_**L.**_

_**She got slight chills. She couldn't believe she was developing a kiddie crush on him. She was 19 years old, she was too old to have crushes. But it was was clearly evident. She wondered what he was like. What he liked to do in his spare time. If he had any spare time? How old was he? What he, of course, looked like? Was he a regular man married with kids? That would be horrible for her. What kind of music did he like? Did they have anything in common? Then she had a another thought. It bothered her.**_

_**Was L a girl?**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**The day of the tournament came pretty quick. **_

_**Klaire wondered who would be there. She was accustomed to seeing young sports prodigies at this tournament from all over Europe,some even from The US and Japan. She was excited to see who would be there today. Excited to know who'd she play against. **_

"_**Its a doubles tournament?" L asked Watari.**_

"_**Yes. There will be 12 teams of 2, 2 games a day, the winner from each day will be matched up with another winning team and they will face off until there is only 1 team left. Sound good?"**_

"_**Yes, it sounds fine . I don't care either way I was just curious...Who's my teammate?" **_

"_**They will do a random computer match up to determine that. You'll just have to see."**_

"_**OK..."**_

_**However Watari knew who he would partner with. He bugged the system so that L would match up with Klaire no matter how many times they shuffled the names. This way L would not only meet Klaire but he would get to know her on a more personal level. Of course he wouldn't tell him that. He smiled mischievously to himself.**_

"_**So I'm Lucas again, for today. Right?" L said.**_

"_**That's right. And I'm your father, Alphonse. Don't you forget that."**_

"_**Have I ever?"**_

"_**Are you ready? You know you have to be up front for the intro." Beth said.**_

"_**Yea I know mom I was just checking out the scenery..."**_

"_**You mean the players?" she smiled.**_

"_**Yea...see that guy right there? Ralph Winters. 2 time Juniors Champ, men's division, from France. His twin sister right there is the woman's division champ...I'll have to watch out for those two they're pretty good...and see that guy over there with the orange polo? Jason Clark, he's from The US. He recently won the East Coast Junior Championship Tournament that was held in Boston. His over confidence is a major flaw but still he's a great player and I'll have to keep my eye on him too."**_

"_**Klaire, what difference does it make how good they are? You're just as good...better even. As long as you give it your all like you always do then you'll be fine. Right?"**_

"_**...Yea. You're right."**_

"_**Come on Let's go. I'm sure your "fans" are waiting to cheer you on." she joked.**_

"_**My fans? Mom it's just my friends from school."**_

_**There were so many people here, L thought to himself. It didn't make him nervous, he was just amazed at how many people came out to support the players. Speaking of players he saw a lot if up and coming faces in attendance. Faces he'd seen in Sports Magazines containing the world's aspiring young athletes. Two and three time champions. **_

_**He wasn't threatened. **_

_**He had always been confidant in his abilities and was used to succeeding in whatever he did. Call him cocky but to him it was in his nature. If you want to be good at something apply yourself 110% and except nothing less than satisfactory. That's what his father used to tell him...**_

_**As he walked towards a group of boys getting ready for a line up but something caught his eye.**_

_**He must be in heaven.**_

_**He saw a whole table of assorted desserts. Cakes, cookies, pies, muffins. He couldn't contain himself. Watari had noticed he saw it,but it was too late to stop him now. He was half way to the table before anyone knew it. He stuffed 2 mini cupcakes into his mouth while he reached for 3 blueberry muffins to put on his plate. Next came a thin slice of lemon meringue pie, a couple snicker doodles, 2 slices of German Chocolate cake...**_

"_**Lucas I think you have enough." Watari told him. In that sentence he had demolished the pie and was working on the cake.**_

"_**I didn't get that much and besides, by the time I get over to the others it will all be gone."**_

"_**I know that...never mind. Get what you're going to get and come on here." he walked away. L behind him, grabbing more sweets and some cantaloupe on the way.**_

_**As promised by the time he got to the line up he was completely done with all his food. He threw the plate in the trash and walked onto the lower platform with all the other guys. A man came over telling them that once the announcer says their name to step forward a little and go back into formation. The girls came in and stood on the higher platform behind the boys. L barely noticed. He was half thinking about the tournament and half thinking about Klaire. She was probably at the university right now. He wondered what she did in her spare time. What she was doing right now. What she has planned on doing today. How long was this going to last because he wanted more food...**_

"_**...Lucas Gunter 4 time British Junior Champion." he heard the announcer say followed by applause. He step forward, smiled slightly, and stepped back.**_

_I wonder what Wammy has planned for us while we are here.** He thought. **_

_**Of course he wasn't going to solve any cases, Watari's request, but he wouldn't tell him what they WOULD do. He's never been to Italy before so he was slightly excited about all the things the country had to offer. This was on his mind until he heard something he knew he couldn't possibly have heard. He thought they said Klaire Cipriani, he must have been mistaken. Of course it was his mind playing tricks on him, because of course he had WANTED to hear her name. Not here. Just in general. He didn't even notice the girls were behind him. He looked over his left shoulder. A few looked back at him and smiled. He return the gesture. He then looked over his right shoulder. Again some looked but this time he didn't return their smiles.**_

_**It couldn't be! The girl, one over from the girl directly behind him, was...Klaire? He slightly shook his head and turned around. He was hallucinating now? He looked back again. Still the same. He had to be dreaming or something. How and why was she here? Then he remembered that she does play tennis. He must have forgotten or overlooked it, which was strange for him. He never forgot or overlooked anything, especially not anything so important. And about Klaire. He didn't notice he was staring at her until she met his gaze. She smiled at him. It was the sweetest thing he had all day. Her teeth were so white and beautiful...he caught himself. He complimented her teeth?**_

_**He wasn't very experienced in these things but even he knew that if he said that aloud she would have turned the other way. Turn the other way. That was a good idea. He needed to do that. He returned her smile then reluctantly turned around. He began to get a little nervous. He wiped his palms on his tennis pants. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like some school kid with a crush? Why is he making such a big deal of this? Its not like she has any clue as to who he really was. And its not like he could tell her. **_

_**He heard applause and everyone started to walk away. He looked around for Watari. When he saw him, by the goodies table, he quickly walked over to him.**_

"_**Something is ...Klaire. She here!"**_

_**Watari smiled. "Yes I know."**_

"_**You what? Why didn't you tell me?"**_

"_**I thought you may have figured it out by now Lucas. You didn't find it odd that we came all the way down here for a tennis tournament, when there were at least 3 in our area?"**_

"_**...you set me up."**_

_**He chuckled.**_

"_**...I'm dropping out." he said as he frantically walked over to the fruit table, stuffing strawberries in his mouth to make him feel better. Not to mention help him think. What was he going to do? Klaire was here! Why couldn't he calm down? This isn't like him at all.**_

"_**You need to get a hold of yourself. You know you play tomorrow, first up. Can't be a burden to your partner." Watari said.**_

_**He was right. He couldn't let Klaire distract him from his game, even though she was a big distraction. He took a nice healthy deep breath. "Who's my partner?"**_

"_**Ms. Cipriani herself."**_

_**L choked on a cookie. "What?" **_

_**Watari nodded and pointed to the board. Sure enough his picture was right next to hers under Day 1 team 2. **She's my team mate too? **He thought. This was too much to handle. Could he handle it? Can he be around her and act as though nothing is wrong? Could he talk to her as just a new acquaintance? As her team mate?**_

"_**Hi. You're Lucas right?"**_

_**His heart dropped, and he turned around. He wobbled a little. She was talking to him, standing right in front of him. **_

"_**Y-Yes I am."**_

_**She smiled that sweet smile again. "Its nice to meet you. I'm your partner Klaire Cipriani, but Klaire is fine." she stuck her small manicured hand out to him, for him to shake. His mind temporarily thought about the many dreams where that hand was wrapped around his...**_

"_**Its nice to meet you too. I'm Lucas...but you already know that."**_


	7. Chapter 6

_He's cute** she thought to herself. Tall. Nice dark hair. Bold gray eyes. A little slim but definitely not bony. He had nice long fingers...**_

_**She shook his hand. "Oh yea and this is my mom Bethany, I tried to make her stay home but you know how parents can be."**_

"_**Yes. I really do." he said looking at the man behind him. He shook her hand."This is my dad Alphonse Gunter."**_

_**He and Bethany shook hands. "So are you nervous about the match?"**_

"_**No not at all. You?"**_

"_**Nah. I'm looking forward to it. I wish we were up today instead of waiting for tomorrow. I'm ready to get it on!" she said. He smiled at her. Too cute. Her mother said something to him and they began to talk. She wasn't paying attention she was taking him in. She wish he would have worn some shorts. She could see the outline of some beautiful thighs...she stopped herself. This wasn't like her at all but it was something about him that was drawing her in. Those eyes maybe. They were very alluring. Penetrating even. **_

"_**Klaire!" her friend Allison said as she and the rest of the gang ran over to her.**_

"_**Hey ready to go?" Bryan asked her.**_

"_**Yea, by the way guys. This is Lucas, my partner and his dad Alphonse Gunter."**_

"_**Hi" they all said.**_

_**Lucas and his dad said hello.**_

"_**'ey kick ass tomorrow, OK Lucas?" Bryan said. **_

_**He laughed. 'What was that Bryan?" Bethany said.**_

"_**Oh nothing Mrs. C."**_

"_**I thought so...besides I think Lucas here can hold his own-"**_

"_**Yea, my partner is a 4 time champ guys."**_

"_**OoooOOOoo." they all said. Klaire watched Lucas blush a little even though he tried to hide it. **_

"_**Well we need to get going. It was nice meeting you Lucas, Alphonse. Come on Klaire you need to train more. You got a pretty heavy team mate here. You don't wanna slow him down."**_

"_**Relax ma. You know that's not going to happen." she winked at L. "Bye. See you tomorrow!" she walked away.**_

"_**He was cute." Allison said loud enough for only her, Klaire and their other friend Stacy to hear. **_

"_**Yea he was." Stacy said.**_

"_**Guys relax. He's just my partner and I have to focus on that...no matter how hot he is."**_

_**L watched her walk away. Her walk. She had a slight sway that made you want to watch. That hypnotized you. He watched her stand by a black convertible Jaguar and talk to her friends. Her mother had stopped to talk to someone, another parent he guessed. He shifted his gaze back over to Klaire. She held her skirt, trying to keep it from blowing up from the wind. **_

"_**Are you ready to go?" Watari said snapping him out of his trance.**_

"_**Yea sure...Yes." said bringing himself back down to Earth. They walked to their parked Bentley and climbed in. Watari watched him watch Klaire. He lightly chuckled to himself, **he really has it bad for her, **he thought. As he pulled away he heard L gasp as if he saw something bad.**_

"_**What is it, what's wrong?" he asked him.**_

"_**...her skirt flew up...Blue panties." He turned to look at Watari. He couldn't help but notice the mischievous grin on the young man's face. "That's my favorite color."**_

_**Watari laughed," I never knew you were a pervert L."**_

"_**I am?"**_

_**Back at their rented cottage, L ran to the kitchen. He needed something to eat and fast. After seeing her skirt fly up, his brain burned up all the sugar he consumed earlier with impure thoughts. He needed more. Sugar that is. The night they arrived Watari made a huge batch of brownies, they're his victims now. **_

"_**So are you gonna practice a little for tomorrow?" Watari asked him.**_

"_**...yes. I think I should. Its been a while so I might be a little rusty...I'm ready when you are coach."**_

"_**Let me just get dressed and I will meet you on the court."**_

"_**OK." L said as he grabbed a few more brownies for the walk.**_

_Klaire is in this tennis tournament...and I'm playing with her...she's MY partner. This is too unreal._

_**He took a deep breath. This wasn't a real problem with him. It will be nice to see her all day for an entire week but, it will make things a little hard for him, harder to focus. As long as he doesn't see and more panties shots he should be fine. Or any cleavage shots...**_

"_**Are you ready?" Watari asked him once he finished dressing.**_

"_**Yes. Let's get started."**_

"_**When is dad coming back mom?"**_

"_**Oh, he'll be flying in tonight. He made it his business to be here to see you play tomorrow. That's why he has been gone this long. He said he wanted everything out of the way before your game so he wouldn't be interrupted."**_

"_**Yea that sounds like dad. Did you tell him who I was playing?"**_

"_**No, I didn't need to. You know they are broadcasting this on T.V. He saw before I could tell him. He was really happy you didn't get a light weight teammate."**_

"_**What does he mean?"**_

"_**Someone you didn't over shadow so easily. You know you're father is always about competition, even amongst partners." she laughed.**_

"_**Was he like that when you guys were on the tennis team back in college?"**_

"_**Oh yea. Him and his favorite teammate, Craig Matthews. Those two were inseparable, and not so easy to beat either."**_

"_**You two went head to head?"**_

"_**Twice. He won 1 I won the other. We called it even after that."**_

"_**Then you started dating after that?"**_

"_**No. We were engaged."**_

_**Klaire laughed to herself as she looked in the refrigerator for something sweet to eat. She doesn't usually have a taste for a lot of sweets, but her mother's baked goods are hard to resist. She decided on her Red Velvet Squares. **_

"_**I'm free to go right mom?" **_

"_**Yes, you are. You've trained enough for today but don't stay out too long-"**_

"_**Yeah. I know how you guys are about competition time. I will try to come home at a reasonable time."**_

"_**Thank You very much." she said as she kissed her daughter and went out onto their veranda.**_

_**Klaire ran up to her room, hopped back into the shower, got dressed, called Stacy, grabbed L Bear and got into her silver Mercedes. She was off. It was time for a little fun. As she was driving she couldn't help but think about Lucas. What he liked to do for fun mostly. Well tomorrow she was expecting to know more about her mysterious new partner. When she pulled up to Stacy's house she got a huge burst of excitement. Stacy's parents were out of town until Friday and she doesn't like to be home alone so her solution was to have a party. Klaire laughed at her reason but went along with it anyway. It's not like she didn't need to have a little fun. Between school and tennis practice she was pretty much worn out these past couple days but now that the tournament was here she was up and alert. But of course a little fun in between matches was good too.**_

"_**Hey you! What took you so long? You have to help me set up."**_

_**She sighed. She thought she made a mental note to NOT come early. "Isn't Alli suppose to help you with this?"**_

"_**I am. Where does this go?" she said dragging something heavy into the kitchen, clearly struggling.**_

"_**Need some help?" Klaire asked.**_

"_**OH NO! You can't help her. You need to get the cups, food, and beer from the living room and take it to the pool house. I'll help Alli."**_

"_**OK..."**_

_**She headed towards the living room, thinking about the beer. She wasn't a drinker all that much. She has had about 4 cup her whole life and she wasn't really keen on it. It burned when you swallowed it and it smelled horrible. Smoking was definitely out of the question. Her grandfather smokes those nasty fat cigars that stay in your clothes for years. She could not stand the smell of smoke. **_

_**In the living room, the first things she saw were two huge kegs. **How am I suppose to take that from here to the pool house on the other end of the lot?** She thought. Stacy was going to owe her big after this. IF she could pull it off. She looked around the room looking for something that could possibly help her. **_

"_**Thank God." she said when she spotted a pulling dolly behind the door. She loaded the beer on it and took them over to the pool house, one by one. When she was coming back to the house to get the cups and other things, she heard Bryan call out to her.**_

"_**Hey I didn't know you were here." she said.**_

"_**Yea, your friend is going nuts. She has me doing manual labor like I'm a slave or something, hanging decorative lights and so on. I should kill her. Would you back me up?"**_

"_**Sure would..but let me be the one that knocks her out first... Those kegs were no joke. If I didn't have that roller thingy I would have been S.O.L."**_

"_**Wanna switch? I'd much rather lug stuff than decorate. That's a chicks job."**_

"_**Fine you sexist...even though I did all the heavy lifting already."**_

"_**Fine we should just work together. Party starts in a short while and the work will get done faster if two people do the job. And the place needs a woman's creative touch, clearly I don't have that."**_

"_**You sure?" she joked. "Come on let's get this stuff finished. I wonder if I'll have enough energy to party after this is over with."**_

"_**Trust me, you will. Everyone's going to be there. This will be a party you'll never forget. I promise you that."**_

"_**After my match where will we go? There are several museums that I want to see while I'm here. And of course the many historical sites. This place has lots of it." L said.**_

"_**Lots of what?" Watari said.**_

"_**History. Are you even listening to me?"**_

"_**Yes L. I'm sure everyone is the entire world can hear you. People from the grave can hear you. You're certainly loud enough. Not to mention you've said it at least 12 twelve times."**_

"_**That was rude. If I was being annoying why didn't you say so?"**_

"_**You mean again?... L you're hyper. I think its time for bed. I won't have the energy to clean of your messes this late."**_

"_**I won't make any messes."**_

"_**Goodnight."**_

_**L sat there for a minute staring at Watari as he read his book. He jumped down from the bar and slumped to his room.**_

"_**I'll lay your clothes out for you, get in the shower." Watari called out to him. **_

_**L mumbled something under his breath. He didn't want to go to bed. The shower wasn't a problem he loved showers. But who said he was ready for bed? **_

"_**Apparently Wammy." Being treated like a child at 20 wasn't an issue to him either surprisingly, it gets him what he wants so...**_

_**After his shower, he put on his clothes that Watari laid out for him and waited for him to come back. He took longer than usual but he did return with cookies on a platter for him to eat.**_

"_**Here you go now eat up and get to bed. You have to be up early tomorrow."**_

"_**Earlier than usual?" **_

"_**5 am."**_

_**L groaned and Watari laughed. **Such a teenager._

"_**Why so early?" L asked.**_

"_**Well I wanted to warm up a bit before we got there. Is that a problem for you?"**_

"_**No, he lied, I was just wondering. Goodnight Wammy." L said passing him back the now empty platter. Watari took it from him and left the room.**_

_**It was a problem. Especially if you're L. Seeing Klaire that early may not be in his best interest, he will need to time to prepare first. But he will worry about what to do in the morning, right now he needed to get rid of his urge. He pushed the covers back, pushed down his boxers and got down to business. If only Klaire would do this for him...**_

_**Bryan was right. This party was live! Mostly, for her, it was because she got to release all that stress for the past couple of weeks. But according to Stacy and Bryan, it was hot because all the 'knowns' were there. Popularity didn't mean that much to Klaire, as she has made clear before, but everyone just took her for a joke or something. **She must be kidding, **one girl said. **Of course she cares,** Bryan told them. He too was oblivious to her interests in things that wasn't so superficial. **_

_**12: 49am. **_

_**After chatting a bit with a few familiar faces, Klaire said goodbye to her friends, and headed home. She knew her mom and dad would tear into her for staying out so late during tournament time but she really did need to release a little tennis jitters. She could hear her mother now, **"Partying until 1 am when you have a huge match with a huge star player as your partner? And not to mention your opponents. Are you taking this seriously Klaire?" **Of course she took it seriously. Tennis is very important her and she didn't want them to assume she was taking any of it lightly, especially when she has so much at stake. She also couldn't let Lucas down...she would have to explain herself properly. She didn't mind doing it.**_

_**When she got home her father was on the bar stool at the breakfast bar.**_

"_**You're home late. Don't tell me you forgot about your match."**_

"_**No dad I didn't. I just-"**_

"_**Needed to let off some steam. I know. But you know I do not allow behavior such as this. When there are more important things going on you keep yourself home and ready for whatever that important thing is. Party until 1am is not flying around here. Understood?"**_

"_**Yea, yea. You sure are whiny, dad." she kissed his cheek. "Welcome Back."**_

_**He smiled. It was hard to be stern with her, but he had to in this case. Her mother would never let him hear the end of it.**_

"_**Thank you. Now you get yourself to bed. We hit the road at 9 so you know you have to be up at 7."**_

"_**Sure thing dad. G'night."**_

"_**Oh and Klaire something was left on the doorstep for you...a package?"**_

"_**OK...where is it?"**_

"_**Your mother put it in your room."**_

_**She ran upstairs to see what it was. When she opened her door she saw a bunch of white roses in her crystal vase on a table. Her mom must have put them in there. She brought her nose to them and inhaled. **Lovely. **She looked around for the box she guessed they came in. It was beside her bed, a note in side.**_

_**She read it and almost died. After reading it about 5 times she put in on the table and went into the bathroom to take a shower. That night as she fell asleep she had a sheepish grin on her face, thinking about the note and her not so secret admirer. **_

_Play your best tomorrow. _

_I'll be rooting for you._

_L_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Nerves had the best of Klaire. It wasn't like her to get jitters this close to game time, but she was a wreck.**_

"_**Are you alright?" Lucas asked her.**_

"_**Yea...I'm fine I just got a little shaky all of a sudden. I'll be fine in a minute."**_

"_**Are you sure? We can sit down if you'd like."**_

"_**No. Its fine, I swear...I was going to ask are you OK? You keep eating cookies and stuff every time you get a break."**_

"_**Oh, it helps me to think. I'm sorry if it's bothering you."**_

"_**Nah. I think its cute."**_

_**She watched him blush, and smiled at him. Her body was slightly aching mostly because of her lack of sleep. So much for being up at 7. But of course she partly blamed herself for coming in so late. The rest fell on Bethany. That morning her mom rushed into her room at 5 screaming for her to get ready.**_

"_Mr. Gunter just called. He thinks it would be a good idea if you and Lucas practice together before the match. I agree with him. I love that he's just as dedicated to this as I am...don't just lay there! Get up! They will be here in a half hour! Get yourself ready."_

_**That was definitely the biggest problem for her when tournament time came around. Her mom acting as if it was HER match. It annoyed her and at the same time made her smile. But this morning she was far from smiling. Lucas didn't look like he was having much fun either. **_

"_**Now what?" Lucas said.**_

"_**Now, she said as she sat on a near by bench, we get to know each other a little better. You OK with that?"**_

"_**Um..yea sure. What is it you wanna know about me?"**_

_He almost seemed nervous as he asked** she couldn't help but think.**_

"_**We don't have to if you don't want to-"**_

"_**No, its alright."**_

"_**Good...OK. Since I have been wondering this, I want to know what you like to do for fun."**_

"_**Nothing much really. Obviously tennis, reading, listening to music, and just...learning."**_

_**She smiled a little. "Learning? Are you serious?"**_

"_**Yes. There are so many things that I don't know about. I like the idea of discovering something new to study. Is that bad?"**_

"_**No, its not. It's cool. I've never heard some one say that before... didn't think kids our age felt like that."**_

"_**Do you?" he asked.**_

"_**Well, yea. You seem a lot more passionate about it that I am though. I like finding out about new things, different things. Different cultures intrigue me the most."**_

"_**Is there any particular reason why?"**_

"_**Why wouldn't I? I know everything there is to know about my culture, why not learn something new? She chuckled, I don't want to be that girl that's stuck under a rock or with her nose stuck up in the air about other people's way of life."**_

"_**Well it's nice to know you're not close minded. That's really admirable." he smiled at her.**_

_**She felt herself warm a little, he seemed so easy to talk to, and to think she was a bit nervous about asking him about it. "OK. Now you. What is it you want to know about me?"**_

"_**Um. I really don't know." he said bashfully. **_

"_**Aw come on. I went, its only fair you ask me something. Anything. I swear I'll answer it."**_

_**He sat looking at her for a minute then reluctantly asked her, " What makes you happy?"**_

"_**That's a good one...I'll have to say peace and quiet makes me happy."**_

_**He raised a thin eyebrow at her. **_

"_**I mean just being able to relax at my own accord makes me happy. I'm always doing something or going someplace everyone else thinks I should. I don't get much time to myself but when I do I just like to relax, lounge out on my balcony, take a nice long bath. You get it?"**_

"_**Yes. I do. That doesn't sound too bad. I like to keep myself busy though. I don't like too much 'downtime'."  
"Why is that?"**_

"_**Well, I have what you may call a wandering mind. When I don't have much to do I always drift off into a mental state-"**_

_**He stopped.**_

_**Why was he being so personal with her? He was saying too much.**_

"_**...Lucas?"**_

"_**Oh. I'm fine. See? Wandering." he fake laughed. "How about we talk about something else for right now?"**_

"_**Yea, that's fine." She said, a little skeptical. "OK so. Are you in college?"**_

"_**No. I graduated earlier this year."**_

"_**Graduated? You're..how old?"**_

"_**20." He laughed.**_

"_**I don't believe you. You're twenty and finished college? Like a 4 year university?"**_

"_**Yes. I went to the University of Cambridge in the U.K . I started my freshman year when I was 15. I would have started when I was 14 but I had some family issues to deal with 1st and I had to put off registration. Maybe one day I can show you the diploma, since you don't believe me." he smiled.**_

"_**Oh yea. I have to see that. You must be a genius or something!"**_

"_**Or something." he said to her. It wasn't as though he was lying. HE really did graduate from Cambridge earlier this year, so did Lucas Gunter, courtesy of a fake record Watari made up for this exact situation.**_

_**She smiled at him, and he back at her. "OK, it's my turn right?"**_

"_**You got it." she replied. He smiled at her again. He seemed to be doing a lot of that. Maybe too much. "After the tournament what are you going to do?"**_

"_**Well I'm going back to school. I go to Oxford."**_

"_**Ah, that was my 2nd college choice. If I did go we might have known each other." he said then instantly regretted it. That probably sounded stupid. Or so he thought.**_

"_**That would have been cool, but I doubt an upperclassman as cool as you would be seen with a kid like me."**_

"_**Klaire, we're the same age. Grade doesn't matter. We could have been friends...if you're boyfriend would let you be friends with another guy."**_

"_**Boyfriend? Please, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not sure I want one right now. Or at least the right guy hasn't come around so until he does I don't want one...what about you're girlfriend?"**_

"_**Hmmm...never had one."  
"What do you mean never?"**_

"_**Like, never ever. I have never in my life had a girlfriend."**_

"_**ARE YOU SERIOUS?"**_

"_**Yes. Is it that odd?"**_

"_**Yea...well no, not really. But I have to ask why."**_

"_**Too shy. When I was younger I couldn't stand next to a girl for more than 45 seconds without getting all nervous and clumsy. So my alternative was to stay away from them."**_

"_**Did they still try to talk to you?"**_

"_**Well yes. A lot but I would just tell them I didn't have time for a girlfriend. I'd be their friend, but dating was out of the question."**_

"_**Must have been frustrating...for the girls." she said.**_

"_**The girls? How about me?" he laughed.**_

"_**No, you're playing hard to get and you're teasing. I mean come on look at yourself, you're hot Lucas you have to know that. Then on top of that you're really smart, and you walk around looking all good and then when a girl finally gets the courage to approach you, you say no. That is horrible."**_

"_**I've never really looked at it that way...I've never really care about my looks that much. I mean I know I'm not ugly or anything like that but I never just took my appearances into that much account."**_

"_**I can't tell. You look like you get regular facials-'**_

"_**Klaire stop it. You're embarrassing me." he blushed dramatically. **_

"_**...I know. I was trying to."**_

_**He looked up from the ground into her eyes. Her eyes. "Now, you're the one that's teasing."**_

_**She beamed at him, or at least that's the way it seemed when she smiled at him. Someone over the loud speaker called for teams 1 and 2 to report to the court in 20 minutes.**_

"_**It's getting to be about that time. Are you excited?" he asked her.**_

"_**Yea!...a little nervous though."**_

"_**Why is that?"**_

"_**I just hope I'm not dead weight, you know?"**_

_**She didn't know where this sudden self doubting came from.**_

"_**Don't think like that. Remember I just practiced with you. It was a little hard for me to keep up. I haven't played that hard in a long time. You're far from dead weight. Now I need your confidence back, so we can get out here and win. Can you do that for me?"**_

_**God, what did he just do to her? Where did that heat come from? How did his voice get so sultry? For what ever reason she wanted him to say something else. Anything else.**_

"_**Y-Yea. Sure. I don't know what's come over me, I'll knock it off."**_

"_**Is there anything bothering you at all?"**_

"_**Nope, I'm over it. I'm clear now, sorry about that."**_

"_**It's alright, he said as they started walking to the court, so do you know anything about our opponents?"**_

"_**Yea, a little. The guy, Daisuke Watanabe from Fukuoka, Japan, won a recent open tournament that was being held in Japan. He was one the the most watched players during the tournament. He's new but good. His partner, Isabelle Taylor from Queensland, Australia, also won the title for the ITF Championship in New Zealand, she was pretty good too."**_

"_**Sounds slightly challenging."**_

"_**Slightly? Look at you, Mr. Cocky."**_

"_**I'm not, not really. I just know I'm not going to lose."**_

"_**And how do you know that?"**_

"_**Because I don't like to lose, therefore I will push myself until I get my desired results. That's how I know."**_

"_**Cocky..."**_

"_**I'm not. Stop it you're embarrassing me again."**_

"_**Make me." she stopped and turned to him.**_

_**He stopped and looked at her. Her sneaky looking smirk and her body shifted to one side, challenging him. He flashed a smile at her letting her know she won. She was slightly disappointed but she tried not to show it. They continued to chat a little until they got to their court, her parents and Mr. Gunter waiting. **_

"_**Are you two ready?" Her father asked.**_

"_**Yes." They said in unison, looked at each other, and smiled.**_

_**Her father had a defensive look on his face after that, Lucas noticed and didn't stop smiling. **He's nuts** Klaire thought to herself. No guy does that to her dad, not a one. **Lucas has a big pair on him..._

_**Their introduction was a little scary as her dad kept answering questions. Lucas didn't seem put off by it at all, he just kept answering him. Klaire was going to pop however. Her dad was BEING dad at the wrong time. He thinks Klaire has a crush on Lucas, so he immediately wanted to know what the deal was. When she pulled him to the side to ask him what he was doing he said, nothing. "Just seeing what kind of a guy your new crush is."**_

"_**New? OK 1. he's not my crush. 2. who was my old?"**_

"_**L."**_

"_**...dad I d-don't have a crush on L. Stop being-"**_

"_**Save it." he walked away pouting. Usually when he gets like that he's really cute to her. She always loved that her dad was "her boyfriend" but in this case it wasn't. She didn't like Lucas that way. Did she?**_

"_**I'll be right back. I just need something to drink and a little snack before the game. Klaire- I mean would **anyone** like anything?" Lucas said.**_

"_**No, thank you." they all said as Lucas walked away, Klaire watching him, her father watching her. He nudged her while no one was looking and raised his eyebrows. Klaire rolled her eyes and nudged him back. He started talking to Mr. Gunter after that and Lucas came back with a plate of fruit and cookies. Klaire snatched a strawberry off his plate and smiled at him before popping it into her mouth.**_

_**He gave her a short death look then continued to eat. She spotted her friends getting out of Bryan's car and she called out to them. They saw her and began to walk over to her.**_

"_**Hey guys, you ready?"**_

_**Lucas nodded because he couldn't talk with a face full of fruit, and full it was. Klaire replied with a jumpy yes, then admitted to being a bit wrecked earlier.**_

"_**Lucas had to calm me down."**_

"_**He did? Oh well we'll have to thank you. We wouldn't know what to do if our Klaire got too nervous to play her best." Bryan said.**_

_**Jealousy.**_

_**L hadn't felt that emotion in a long time. He didn't like the way Bryan was so close to Klaire. His arm around her waist, standing so close...what was he thinking? She's not his girlfriend, why should he care what some other dude was doing to...he was jealous.**_

"_**Those are a lot of cookies you have there Luke...you don't mind if I call you Luke do you?" her friend Stacy said.**_

"_**No, I don't mind. Whatever makes you more comfortable is fine." he replied.**_

"_**Oh my goodness he's so polite. You can learn a few things from him Bryan."**_

"_**Whatever I'm polite too, just when it's necessary."**_

_**Allison and Stacy rolled their eyes, L laughed outwardly but inside he sneered. **This guy is a real ass **he thought to himself. He wanted to tell him about himself but he was beaten to the punch. **_

"_**I wish you would drop that cocky asshole attitude Bryan, then maybe you might start looking more attractive to the ladies." Allison said. L liked her a lot after that.**_

_**He sneered at her then asked Klaire what she was going to do after this match.**_

"_**I don't know maybe practice with my partner some more? Why?"**_

"_**I wanted you guys to come over, just to chill. It's been ages since you guys came over to my place."**_

"_**OK. I have nothing else to do. But I can't stay late, my parents dug into me this morning. I'm blaming you guys."**_

"_**We're sorry." The girls said to her.**_

"_**Hey would it be alright if Lucas came too?"**_

_**L choked on his juice, Allison patted his back. **_

"_**Um...yes. Sure why not?" Bryan said hesitantly.**_

"_**Would you like to Lucas?"**_

"_**Come on, we don't bite." Allison said.**_

"_**Unless you want us to." Stacy flirted.**_

_**L beamed, he saw that quick flash of jealousy Klaire had in her eyes after Stacy's comment. "Yes, I suppose. If it isn't any problem. I'll ask my father."**_

_**A man came on the loud speaker again and told the players to take their positions and for the guests to take their seats.**_

"_**OK guys this is it, do your best out there, failure is NOT an option." Bethany said.**_

"_**We got it mom. Relax, she looked at L, we got this."**_

_**A/N:**_

**L is such a spaz in this chapter xD**

**ok I know I'm a bad author for not telling you these details earlier. If you want to kill me I will allow it xD**

**About L's "last name" Gunter, its pronounced Gin-ter if you didn't know that already.**

**About L's appearance (Prepare yourself) In this part of the story he doesn't have his super sexy bags like we are used to seeing. yes I know I must be nuts. He doesn't have such a noticeable slouch. ( *waits for death*...I know you're upset xD ) Its more of a " bored/blase model stance" lol his hair...its not wild and sexy T_T its laid down...think Ichiru Kiryuu (when his hair is out) but black of course and a little longer. He still sits the way we are used to and holds things like we are used to. Also his eyes aren't so hollow and super sexy :( they're more sparkly. Again I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier I was just more focused on getting you guys more chapters so u wouldn't be hanging on the edge of your seat (I HATE that) and forgot about it. I'm a total idiot. Nevertheless please tell me what you think. (don't hold back) and don't worry L will be getting to his normal look as the story progresses. =)**

**~J.L~  
**


	9. Chapter 8

_**This was their debut match, as partners anyway. L surprisingly had abandoned the fuzzy feelings he had for Klaire, at least until after the match, so he can focus better. **_

_**The other team finally came onto the court, and both teams were again introduced.**_

_**After that L and Klaire both walked over to them for the "toss" to see which side of they court they would be on. They took left and their opponents took right. **_

"_**Good luck, Klaire said to them, I'll take top." she replied as she walked away.**_

"_**OK." L said. She was so serious all of a sudden. **That's better._

_**She nodded and got a little closer to the net, for any possible drop shots. During practice L took notice to how she responded to them so, he didn't object. **_

_**The match was going up to 3, too short for L's taste but...**_

_**He prepared himself in a readied stance and waited for Isabelle to serve. He had a feeling she would send it Klaire's way.**_

_**He was right. She must have thought Klaire wouldn't be ready for it but she was on it a half of a second after it hit the ground, knocking it back to Isabelle. **_

_This is going to be interesting. **L thought.**_

"_**How does your 1st win feel?" Bryan said while Bethany hugged L and Klaire.**_

"_**Feels good, but I know what doesn't feel good." she said wiggling out of her mother's embrace then pulling L away too. He panted and heaved trying to get his breath back, Bethany Cipriani is a very strong woman. He never would have guessed.**_

"_**Sorry guys, I'm just so happy. You won!"**_

"_**Is it that much of a surprise?" Klaire asked.**_

"_**Well no, it's just...never mind. Couldn't you just let me be happy?" **_

_**They all snickered at her.**_

"_**So Luke how do you feel?"**_

"_**Good. It was a very interesting match as I predicted."**_

_**It really was. Their opponents, although they aren't champions, certainly gave L a run for his money. That was the 1st and last time he underestimated his enemy, or in this case opponent. They tied with them in the 2nd set when Klaire missed a shot from Daisuke.**_

"_I'm sorry I missed that**, she moped, **I promise to make up for it in the next set. I won't let you down."_

_**It wasn't a huge deal to L because he knew she would make a nice comeback, and she did, ending the match with a powerful hit that even he wasn't expecting. **_

"_**As you predicted?" Stacy asked.**_

"_**Um-yea. I sometimes predict the outcome of my games based on my opponents 1st and 2nd serves." That was a half lie. He ALWAYS predicts the game that way but he was a little too shy to say so. **_

"_**That's an interesting gift you have there Lucas." Bryan said.**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Yea, Its cool. If I could tell whether I would win or lose a game just by my opponents moves that would help me a lot in terms of if I needed to step my game up or not." Allison said. L smiled at her. **_

"_**Yea, so are you guys ready to go?"**_

"_**Nope. Me and Lucas are going to stay here to watch the next game. We can meet you at your place if you're ready to leave."**_

"_**Yea I am. If your not playing I really don't care for tennis."**_

"_**Um...OK. Well we can meet you guys there. Don't worry I remember how to get there." Klaire said.**_

"_**OK. See you there."**_

_**When they left, The Cipriani's and Watari had walked back over to them.**_

"_**Are you going to stay and watch the next match?" Watari asked.**_

" _**Yea, is that OK?"**_

"_**Yes it's fine."**_

"_**Oh and by the way W-Dad, after this match can I go over to Bryan's house with Klaire."**_

"_**Sure-"**_

"_**Well Klaire didn't ask us 1st." Adriano butted in, eyeballing Klaire again.**_

"_**What did we say about partying during tennis time?" Bethany added.**_

"_**We're not partying we're just going to chill out. I promise to be home early. Come on guys please?" Klaire said to her parents, although most of the googly eyes were directed to her father. He turned away, he didn't want to get soaked up in Klaire's 'spoiled brat' mess. It was hard to simply ignore however. L looked on with a smile on his face. It was clear they couldn't say no to their only child. Their family moment was very loving. It brought back memories that he didn't want to remember, however.**_

"_**Are you OK?" Watari said from behind him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. L jumped out of his walking dream. **_

"_**Yes. I'm fine."**_

_**Watari knew where L had drifted off to but he most definitely didn't want to go into that, not right now. Not ever. A pass experience had him staring at a frantic and scared L, screaming for him to stop something he couldn't possibly have done.**_

"_**Is it alright with you Mr Gunter?"**_

"_**Y-Yes. I don't mind at all. As long as they come back within a reasonable time of course."**_

"_**Well I guess, Its alright then. And I mean it Klaire, If you try me pass 6 I will come looking for you..both of you."**_

"_**OK OK relax lady."**_

_**Relax indeed. L was slightly scared of her. She went from a quiet woman to a hyper woman to a crazy eyed woman in such a short time.**_

"_**Hey would it be alright if I change my clothes at my place before we go. I don't like wearing this short skirt when I'm not playing." Klaire said after they watched the 2nd match.**_

_I like it. **"Sure, it's no problem. I could imagine how that could be uncomfortable for you."**_

"_**Could you? Have you ever worn one of these?" she said then smiled back at him.**_

"_**You're embarrassing me again, Klaire."**_

"_**...The way you say that."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**My name...The way you say it is like you've been saying it for a while. It rolls off your tongue."**_

_**L inwardly felt nervous, for what he didn't know. It's not as if she could even possibly know even though it was the truth.**_

"_**Maybe it's just the way you talk. Everything seems to roll off your tongue. It was really shallow of me to think it was only my name."**_

"_**Maybe it's just the way you heard it at that specific time." he smiled.**_

"_**Yea. Well let's go."**_

"_**Wanna come upstairs and wait or will you stay downstairs?"**_

_**L didn't know what to do with himself. It's not like he hasn't seen her room, let alone the whole house before this just seemed a little weird for him.**_

"_**L?"**_

"_**Huh? What?"**_

"_**I said Well what is it gonna be?"**_

_**He sighed. "I'll come up." **Why not** he asked himself. This was probably the only time he would be able to. He climbed the huge staircase leading to her room and watched as she pushed her French doors open.**_

"_**Kick those shoes off first...OK now, welcome to my room. I hope Its not too girly in here for you."**_

"_**No, no it's just fine. Now if were too masculine I'd wonder about you."**_

_**She laughed, hard. "Never knew you had jokes. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable, I promise it won't take long."**_

_Take as long as you'd like.** "Sure. I'll be waiting." L said aloud.**_

_**She smiled and bounced away to her...dressing area. He could vividly remember the area where her clothes were...but something else in that area caught his attention.**_

_**He paused his perverted thoughts and actually took a more thorough look around her room. Her walls were a nice shade of lavender matching nicely with her silver canopy bed frame. The carpet was a sparkling gray color, it was soft and thick between his toes. It felt good. There were also stuffed animals all over the place, especially her bed. Bears, Bunnies, cats, almost every animal that could ever be made into a stuffed toy was there. L looked at the center of the bunch and noticed the bear he gave her. She had put the note he left her in the Bear's hands to make it look like he was holding it. He picked him up and stared at it for a while, not noticing Klaire coming back into the room.**_

"_**You like him?"**_

"_**Uh-yes. I mean no. I mean-"**_

"_**It's OK. You don't have to admit it out loud. But don't get too chummy with him."**_

"_**Is he your favorite?"**_

"_**Yes, he is."**_

"_**Did a family member give him to you?"**_

"_**No. No he was from...a friend."**_

_**L smiled at her turned back. He didn't expect her to say who she really got it from but it was something he had to try.**_

"_**I usually carry him everywhere, all day. But I didn't want him to get dirty at the tournament, nor did I want anyone else to hold him for me."**_

"_**Wow, this must be a special friend you have there. You seem really protective of it."**_

_**She smiled at him.**_

"_**He must be a secret admirer."**_

"_**No I don't think that's remotely the case. I'm not anywhere near this guys level...So are you ready to go?"**_

_**L let the topic go, He got all the info he needed.**_

_**When they pulled up to Bryan's place, they saw him and Stacy outside on the steps.**_

"_**Hey where's Alli?" Klaire asked as she got out of the car.**_

"_**Inside getting something to drink and a snack...want anything?" Bryan said to L and Klaire. They said no and they all moved into the house.**_

"_**Were you guys out here the whole time waiting on us?"**_

"_**No, we came out here a little while before you got here...I don't really know why." Stacy said.**_

_**They ran into Allison coming out of the kitchen with a plate of cupcakes.**_

"_**You know, you're going to be fat before we know it."**_

"_**Will you still be my friend?"**_

"_**...Well..." Bryan said as he and Stacy tumbled into laughter. **_

"_**Aw that's horrible! I'd still love you guys if you were fat."**_

"_**Oh Alli, they were just kidding. We will love you regardless." Klaire said.**_

"_**Thanks Klaire. It's nice to know who's my real friend, and who's not."**_

"_**Don't be that way. You know we were kidding. It's hard not to love you." Stacy added as she came over to hug Allison.**_

_**L smiled at the situation but took more notice to the cupcakes Allison seemed to have forgotten about. He retrained himself from stealing a few.**_

"_**So what do you guys want to do?"**_

"_**I don't know about you guys but I'm in the mood for a swim...anyone joining me?"**_

"_**Sure, Luke, Klaire? What about you guys?"**_

"_**Well, since Lucas didn't bring his trunks, I think I'll stay with him."**_

_**Stacy and Allison shrugged and started towards the indoor pool area.**_

"_**You know I can let him borrow a pair of mine if that's OK." Bryan said.**_

"_**No thank you. I'm not really in a swimming mood after that game earlier." L said then ran up to Allison to steal a few of her cupcakes.**_

"_**Hey!"**_

"_**I'm sorry. I tried to restrain myself." he said with a mouth full of food.**_

_**Everyone laughed at him and Allison handed him the plate. "It's not good to eat before you get in the pool anyway."**_

_**L smiled and sat down on a lounge chair to continue eating.**_

"_**You and your sweets, I bet Mr. Gunter has a hard time with you."**_

"_**Not really. I think he's happy to give it to me. When I don't get my sweets I get a little, crazy." He smiled.**_

"_**How so?"**_

"_**I break stuff and throw tantrums."**_

"_**Seems kind of childish."**_

"_**Yep, that's me. I've always been this way. I guess I will never grow out of it."**_

"_**Well then I don't want you to. If its a part of who you are then I don't want you to change."**_

"_**..."**_

_**They turned their heads in the direction of the others as they played around in the pool.**_

"_**Sure you don't want those trunks?"**_

"_**Very sure. I'd much rather stay dry and sit here with you." **_

_That was much too forward** he thought.**_

"_**Yea, I'm not that much in the mood to splash around in the pool...I'm kind of getting hungry. Want to come with me to the kitchen?"**_

"_**Yea. Did I have a choice?"**_

"_**No, not really."**_


	10. Chapter 9

"_Klaire what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing,Its just...my skirt..."_

"_What wrong with it?"_

"_Are you blind? Don't you see this itty bitty thing on me?"_

"_Well you can always change your clothes if you're uncomfortable."_

"_I don't want to...I have a better Idea!" she crawled across the bed like a flirty kitten._

"_Take it off for me."_

_He stared at her lips as she spoke. Eyes traced the opening in her shirt, hands mimic the same action. She smiled at him._

"_Is that all you want to do to me?"_

_He swallowed hard, "Y-Yes. No!...I don't know."_

"_Will you stop thinking for just a moment? You don't need to think when you're with me. Do what you feel, no matter what it is."_

"_I can't do that."_

"_You will. If not willingly..." her voice trailed off as she unbuttoned her blouse._

"_Don't...I can't promise I'll behave myself after you-"_

"_I hope you won't...finish the job. Take these clothes off of me." she giggled._

_His breathing quickened and before he knew it his fingers were undoing her buttons and pulling her shirt off of her shoulders. He took in her full and half exposed breasts. It seemed as thought they were trying to break free of their satin prison. He wanted to help them, he reacted his hand out to unleash them but she smacked his hand._

"_No no no...do the skirt next."_

_He looked into her eyes as he moved his hands to her small waist, as though he was expecting her to change her mind. That wouldn't happen. He slipped his fingers inside her skirt, paused for a second or two, then slowly pull it down exposing satin underwear that matched her bra._

"_This isn't right." he said, although his hands were still running up and down her thighs. "I shouldn't be doing this. This isn't my place."_

_She grabbed his frantic hands and placed them forcefully on her breasts, still looking into his anxious but timid face. She smiled. "Do what you feel."_

_He massaged her chest slowly. "Do what I feel." He looked down again._

_He felt soft warm flesh...Heat. Desire. Anxiety. Pressure. _

_Lust._

"_Why are you making me do this?"_

_She laughed. "You're doing this. I have no power here. No will...every part of me belong to you. You control me."_

_He looked at her again and he was shocked at what he saw. She wasn't on top of him anymore. He was glaring down at a shy docile girl looking helplessly up at him. He blouse ripped and hanging off one arm. Her skirt was dangling from her ankle. She looked how he once felt. Anxious. Timid._

_...what he once felt._

_Something wild and daring awoke in him at that moment. He trailed his tongue along her ear...around her lips...before diving into her mouth. He tasted her need for him. Heard her soft moan in his mouth. Felt the vibration. Smelled her innocence seep from her body like a sweet aroma. _

"_Do what I feel."_

_He reach around the back of her and grabbed her neck. _

_He bit it. She flinched. They way she did it gave him a greater sense of power. Power he's never experienced before, but he was determined to get used to it. _

_He looked at the mark he left, and smiled to himself. _

_His tongue traced the mark as his fingers twirled the soft hairs on the nape of her neck._

_He moved them down to her breasts again and flickered her hardening nipples._

_She hissed._

_He moved his mouth down to her tender buds and lightly kissed them, he had to get her relaxed._

_He prodded her a little more before forcing his hand between her legs._

"_Do what I feel."_

_He played with her outer folds looking into her eyes._

_Her expression excited him. Her eyes were as big as a deer's caught in a car's headlights, full of fear. Behind that was look of rising ecstasy, that's what he wanted._

_His fingers found her clit and he began flicking and massaging it._

_She bucked and ground against his fingers, calling to him, begging him to go a little further._

"_It's Okay."_

_He slipped them inside her. The tightness shocked him. The wetness calmed him. The warmth kept his hands from stopping his assault. _

_She cried out and bucked wildly under him, grabbed his hand to make him push into her harder. _

_She shook her head trying to hold back her orgasm._

"_Don't you dare."_

_He moved in and out of her quicker trying to get her closer to what she was trying to avoid. _

_He twisted his fingers. His sucked on her breasts. He kissed her lips. _

_He drove her to the edge until he heard her scream out, until he felt her body shake and tremble, until her hands grabbed at his shirt stretching the material._

_He smiled, but quickly wiped it away._

_He wanted to know, what her love tasted like?_

"_Do what I feel."_

_He slid his soaked fingers out of her and brought them to his lips but he didn't put them inside._

_The smell was intoxicating to him, so much that he sat there simply indulging her scent like a bloodhound._

"_What does it taste like?"_

_He opened his eyes and looked down at her..._

…_.all the while opening his mouth to let his fingers in._

"_**How was your outing yesterday? You came right in and went to bed."**_

"_**It was fun."**_

"_**L...why are you smiling like that?"**_

"_**Oh no reason I just had a very good dream. Are you ready to go?"**_

"_**...Yes. The question is are you? You're the one who wanted to go watch the other players play today-"**_

"_**But first we're going to the museum right?"**_

"_**Yes, we are. Is Klaire coming?"**_

_**L choked on his bran muffin. "What?"**_

"_**Did you not ask her to go? That was very rude of you L."**_

"_**I just assumed she would be busy, or didn't want to go to someplace as boring as a museum."**_

"_**She would love to."**_

"_**How would you know?"**_

"_**Oh, he wiped his mouth, I called her this morning to ask her did she want to join us. This is her home country after all. I'm sure she knows a lot more than I do."**_

"_**...You know Wammy you've been very troublesome these last couple of days. Every since I agreed to compete in this tournament..."**_

"_**Think of me as Cupid. Someone needs to push you along since you seem to fall to the shadows all of a sudden. You need to speak up if you want Klaire to notice you."**_

"_**There no need for that. Why would I do that? Its not like anything will progress from this. We're just tennis partners and that's all we can ever be. After this I will go fly to ...where ever doing the one thing I know I can do."**_

_**Watari took a sip of his tea.**_

"_**Besides, I'm sure she isn't interested in a guy who lies to her about who he is, and CANNOT ever tell her who he is. A guy who moves from place to place every so many days. A guy who remains hidden from the world...she deserves something better than that. She deserves light...not this darkness I'm surrounded by."**_

"_**It seems you've given this some thought."**_

"_**I have. I know that I cant expect my feelings for her to go away so quickly but I will at least try to make my myself realize my current condition."**_

"_**So does that mean you'll stop looking at her behind and breasts?"**_

"_**Of course not. I said I would give up on being anything else to her...but I can't stop looking at those." he smiled mischievously at Watari before walking towards the door.**_

"_**I'll be outside when you're ready. I'll be waiting."**_

_**Watari smiled and sipped his tea again. **He thought he would give up huh? **Watari thought to himself. He chuckled aloud. He didn't work this hard for L to simply give up now. Especially when now its clear the girl has an interest in him. No, this was one time L would not get his way.**_

"_**I didn't expect to get an invitation to a museum, nevertheless I'm thankful. Sitting in the house would have only upset my mom and she would have had me practicing until the games started later." Klaire said.**_

"_**It's no problem at all. I just hope it's not too boring for you."**_

"_**No, I don't think it would be." she smiled. "I thought Mr. Gunter was joining us?"**_

"_**He had something urgent he needed to take care of." **_

"_**That was sudden. Oh well, I guess I just have to make this outing more enjoyable for you then."**_

"_**Don't worry I'm sure I'll enjoy myself. Where are you taking me?"**_

"_**The Uffizi Gallery in Florence. We can catch the express train there and arrive in about an hour. Is that OK? Or would you prefer to drive?"**_

"_**No the train is fine...I never thought you'd ride it though."**_

_**Klaire winced a little. "Why is that? Rich Girl isn't allowed to take the train?"**_

"_**It's not commonly heard of...plus your parents pretty much want you to have an escorted entourage walking around with you most of the time right?"**_

"_**Well that's true but this is quicker not to mention more fun. I like to take in the scenery as I ride and there's so many different kind of people on the train."**_

"_**I understand...Don't we need tickets for the gallery?"**_

_**She smiled "No, we have passes."**_

"_**We?"**_

"_**My family. You're using one today, cool?"**_

"_**Cool."**_

_**She giggled a little after he said that. They both got out of the limousine that took them to the train station and Klaire told the driver to be back at the designated time.**_

"_**Thanks Mr. Russo."**_

_**He smiled and got back into the limo. **_

"_**Now that I think about it Lucas, you never told me what your father did for a living."**_

"_**Oh, he's a Computer Software Engineer."**_

"_**Wow, sounds cool. Will you pursuing the same career?"**_

"_**No, honestly I have always been infatuated with buildings. When I was a kid...my father would take me to different places around my country and we would see a lot of old and historical buildings. I loved everything about them. At that age I just liked it because they were big and tall but that was a child's view and opinion. It's much more profound to me now...but enough about that. You always seem to want to talk about me. Is that you're new favorite topic?"**_

"_**Well kind of. Is that bad?"**_

"_**N0, but It would be nice if we could talk more about you."**_

"_**OK, fine. My name is Klaire Annata Cipriani. I'm 19 years old. My birthday is November 9th 1982-"**_

"_**That's in a few days."**_

"_**Sure is and I will expecting a present from you...I'm 5 foot 4 inches tall. 120 pounds. My favorite color is turquoise. I like foreign cultures, sports cars, and drop dead gorgeous models who wouldn't even pay attention to me."**_

_**L laughed a little. **_

"_**I watch Japanese anime, American Crime shows, and Italian games shows. I love animals especially cats but I'm scared of reptiles...Is there anything else I have to say?"**_

"_**I don't know what you don't like, any places you may have traveled to, you're favorite clothing brand, your favorite type of music-"**_

"_**Lucas stop. I don't want to talk about me I want to talk about you."**_

"_**Well I want to talk about you, and since I'm the guest you have to obey my wish. Isn't that good hospitality?"**_

_**Klaire sighed. "I don't like..."**_

"_**That wasn't so bad was it?" Klaire asked once they got back into the limo to go back home.**_

"_**No, it was actually really fun. Who knew you were into art?"**_

"_**I didn't mention that when you had me list everything I liked, loved and hated?"**_

_**L laughed. "I don't think so. Maybe you forgot somethings, care to go over them again?"**_

"_**Ugh! Stop messing with me!" she giggled.**_

"_**You make it so easy."**_

"_**No I think you're just being mean. Anyway, you still didn't say that much about yourself."**_

"_**I told you, I don't like to-"**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**...it's just a thing." L said trying not to give his real feelings away.**_

"_**Sorry. I'm being really nosy. I'll stop."**_

"_**...There isn't really a type of music I like more than any others...I like it all...my favorite color is blue." he said shyly.**_

"_**Well that's an accomplishment...do you know who's playing today?"**_

"_**The Winters Twins versus Felize Romero and Gino Bianchi."**_

"_**Bianchi is playing today, that's right."**_

"_**You know him?"**_

"_**Yea an old childhood friend but we turned rivals when we were about 11 years old."**_

"_**You must have turned him down."**_

"_**Nope I took his Power Ranger and threw it in the lake. Told him It was time to grow up."**_

_**L laughed, hard, shocking himself. "Oh, I'm sorry that was just so petty."**_

"_**Yea when I think about it now it really was. I was such a tomboy. Always roughing up the boys in my area just because I wasn't afraid too. Me and Allison both."**_

"_**You've known her that long?"**_

"_**Yep. Then I met Stace in 8th grade, then Bryan in high school."**_

"_**That's pretty amazing, to keep a friendship that long. I've never had friends for that long." **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**After the matches Klaire accompanied L to his place. He was beyond nervous. At her request he took her to the Trophy Room Watari had set up to show her his College Graduation Certificate, and soon after his Tennis trophies.**_

"_**You're really amazing Lucas."**_

"_**It's nothing serious. I just apply myself. Nothing more."**_

"_**Says you. Hey I'm getting kind of hungry, what's for dinner?"**_

"_**Um, I don't know. I'll ask my father."**_

_**L walked into Watari's study, but he wasn't in there. He smelled something coming from the kitchen so he headed in that direction. "Are you making dinner?"**_

"_**Yes. I thought Klaire might be hungry so I got started pretty early...so she can stay a while longer."**_

"_**Of course." L said sarcastically. **_

"_**Well in any case It will be ready in about 20 minutes. Go and entertain her until then."**_

_**L walked away and tried to hold in his irritation. Watari was very troublesome, very.**_

"_**He said dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. What would you like to do until then?"**_

"_**I don't know. Just relax a little. Where do you usually go to relax?"**_

"_**My room or sometimes I go-"**_

"_**Let's go to your room. I want to see what it looks like."**_

_Seems as though Klaire is a little troublesome too** L thought. "OK, this way."**_

_**He directed her to his room then turned around to tell her to take her shoes off. **_

"_**You do that too?"**_

"_**No, I was just teasing."**_

"_**Ha ha very funny. Can I go in?"**_

"_**No, not yet. You didn't take your shoes off."**_

"_**Fine...you happy?" she smirked.**_

"_**Yes, thank you." he said as he opened the doors to his room.**_

"_**Niiice! Not all junky like a boy's room normally is."**_

"_**That's because my dad cleans it. Plus I don't really do much in here but sleep and just relax as I said earlier."**_

"_**Your bed is very comfortable."**_

_**L felt himself grow a little at that statement. **No, you don't. Not now. **He told himself.**_

"_**I see you're getting **very** comfortable."**_

"_**You don't mind do you?"**_

"_**No not really. Not at all, I prefer it."**_

_**She smiled at him, hopped of the bed, and walked over to his entertainment center.**_

"_**You weren't lying when you said you like all kinds of music. V6, , Carlos Santana, Air Supply. You have it all. Can I put one in?"**_

"_**Sure. Whichever one you'd like."**_

_**She grabbed a Metallica CD and put into his disc changer. 'The Memory Remains' came through the speakers. She rocked a little then pulled L into her. He didn't know what to do and of course he didn't dance.**_

"_**Come on Lucas dance with me."**_

"_**...I can't." He said barely loud enough for Klaire to hear.**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**I can't." he said louder.**_

"_**You can't dance?...Don't lie to me. I'm not saying 'can you pro dance' I'm saying just dance. You have amazing footwork and that means rhythm. So come on, sway."**_

"_**I don't know Klaire."**_

"_**Come on. What can it hurt? No ones here to see you either, its just me. Come on move in closer to me."**_

_**L hoped and prayed that he wouldn't get hard, not when they were this close. He mimicked Klaire's movements and speed, although it didn't match the beat of the song.**_

_**Soon he moved fluidly like she was, he didn't want to stop. He enjoyed the closeness.**_

_I can't go there again.** He told himself. He promised to get over the thrill that is Klaire Cipriani **she's your tennis partner, nothing more. **But the more he tried to beat it into his head the more his brain rejected it. The more he felt the need to get closer to her, flow into her more. He kept his eyes on her stomach, afraid to look into her eyes. **_

"_**Lucas?"**_

"_**Yes." he said still with his head down.**_

"_**What's wrong?" Why was she talking to him like that? Why did he hear her that way?**_

_**Why was this happening? L prayed he wasn't going back to how he was before. He didn't want to. He didn't want to get hurt...he didn't want to hurt Klaire.**_

_**Her heart was beating like she'd just been scared out of her skin. Her skin. It felt like electricity was dancing on her down to her thighs. Her thighs. They were on fire, or at least that's the way it seemed to her. What was going on with her? Why was she feeling this way about some guys she just met less than a week ago. Why did his body feel so inviting? Why didn't she want to pull away? She absentmindedly leaned into him a little bit, paused as if she was trying to figure out what she would do, then rested her head on his chest. She felt him tense up a little.**_

"_**Klaire."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Klaire."**_

_**She knew he would try to separate them and she didn't want to. Not yet. She wanted to get more comfortable, just a little more.**_

"_**Dinner is ready." Watari said through the intercom.**_

_**She and L stopped dancing but didn't part just yet. She lightly ran her nose across the soft skin on his neck. She felt his hands on her waist tighten a little more and he raised his nose to her hair. **_

_**Their breathing became slightly heavy and then Klaire spoke up. "Should we go now?"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Come on get yourself together." She said fixing his shirt although it wasn't necessary. She just wanted to touch him again. She watched him smooth it out over his chest. Where she just was. She looked at him looking at the floor then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. When they got to the kitchen she let him go.**_

_**At the dinner table Watari asked them what was wrong.**_

"_**You're so quiet. Did something happen?"**_

"_**No!" They said in unison.**_

"_**No." L said again, lower. **_

"_**Are you two OK?"**_

"_**Yes." They said in unison again.**_

_**Watari smiled slightly and continued to eat his food. He knew something happened he was just curious as to what. He would get L to tell him later.**_

"_**So how was the museum?"**_

"_**It was fun, I really enjoyed myself. Its been a while since I've been to The Uffizi."**_

"_**That sounds great. How about you Lucas? Did you enjoy yourself?"**_

"_**Yes, I did. I just wish I could have stayed longer."**_

"_**I told you to wait a few days, but you just had to go today. It's your own fault."**_

"_**Yea. I know."**_

"_**Lucas you're not hungry?"**_

"_**Yes I am actually."**_

"_**Then why don't you make yourself a plate?"**_

"_**Dessert isn't ready yet."**_

"_**...I'm not understanding."**_

"_**I don't eat this food here. I'll just wait until dessert is ready."**_

"_**Um...OK."**_

_**They continued to talk until Klaire's plate was clear.**_

"_**Wow, Mr. Gunter. You can really throw down. I'm gonna have to come here more often for dinner."**_

"_**I'm sure your mother's meals are much better."**_

"_**They come close but she hardly cooks. She bakes a lot but the cooking is left to the cooks."**_

"_**You have cooks?" L asked.**_

"_**Yea, I would like my mom to cook more but she's always running around somewhere, seeing something...or whatever."**_

"_**Sounds lonely."**_

"_**Are you joking? That's the time I have the most peace. Its so quiet in my house when she's gone I almost want to cry." Klaire laughed. **_

"_**That's a pretty big house you're in. You get scared being all alone?"**_

"_**No. I wish it was like that most of the time I'm there but 70% of the time she's there. Don't get me wrong I love my mom but she's has this pushy hyper personality that clashes with my quiet calm personality." Klaire laughed again. **_

_**Watari laughed with her as he cleared the table. "Well you guys are going to have to wait again for dessert. Is that alright?"**_

"_**Yes, that's fine." Klaire said. **_

"_**Want to go outside?" L asked trying to avoid his room at all costs.**_

"_**Yea, OK." They walked out on the patio. "Is that a lake down there I see?"**_

"_**Yes. You want to go down there?"**_

"_**Sure. Come on!" She said pulling him along with him. **_

_**He didn't think he could touch her again. Not this soon. He was still reeling from that bedroom scene.**_

_**When they got there Klaire kicked her shoes off and stuck her feet in. "Its cold." she giggled.**_

"_**Well yes it is. It the beginning of November. It should be." L said, sarcasm dripping from every word.**_

"_**Well duh, I just mean its colder than what I thought it would be. Don't get cute. Why do you put your feet in?"**_

"_**No thank you."**_

"_**Come on don't be a wuss."**_

"_**I'm not."**_

"_**Are to. Come on its not so bad."**_

_**L sighed, slipped out of his shoes, and put a foot in the lake. It was beyond cold.**_

"_**This is freezing. How can you stand this?"**_

"_**Wuss. Its not that bad, you'll get used to it."**_

_**L looked at her smiling face and again he felt himself warm inside. Things shouldn't be this way. He knew that but what could he do? How could he make himself stop falling for her? How could he make himself stop thinking about her? This situation? Did he want to at all? He looked at himself in the water. He looked content on the outside but inside...**_

"_**Would it be alright if we just rest here until dessert is ready?"**_

"_**Yes. That's fine." L said.**_

_**After dessert L walked Klaire out to her waiting car and said a bland 'goodnight'.**_

_**She returned the greeting her equally dry. L saw the regret in her eyes. She didn't want to leave but what could she do? What could he? When he could no longer see the car anymore he turned and went back into the house. Watari was waiting in the foyer for him.**_

"_**What happened?" he asked.**_

_**L didn't say anything just climbed on the couch with him and rested his head in his lap.**_

_**He fell asleep.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_~OK before you start reading, I would like to say thank you to the people who take the time out to read/review my story. T_T I love you man xD _

_And I hope that you're enjoying it so far because if it isn't all the blood sweat an tears I'm shedding into this is all for nothing._

_Again thank you and I promise things will get juicier from here on out!~_

_**Today's matches will decide what two teams will face off tomorrow.**_

"_**So how is it working again?" L asked.**_

"_**Well since there is an uneven amount of teams there will have to be an elimination game. So each team has to play each of the other 2 teams, the one that loses both games is eliminated and the two remaining play tomorrow." Watari said.**_

"_**So what if two teams win at least once?"**_

"_**Well they will have to just keep playing until one of them wins."**_

"_**Very competitive."**_

"_**...You're going to match up with the Winters twins in the end. I just know it."**_

"_**You seem pretty confident, how do you know that?"**_

"_**Well the other two, Jason Clark and Hadiya Osei, are good but in comparison to you two or the Winters, they are not as good. This is an endurance tournament however, so I could be shocked. I mean getting here does mean something. Now if this was a tournament based on wins, they wouldn't have been paired up with any of you guys."**_

"_**Don't underestimate them getting as far as they did is proof enough that they will be a formidable team, having said that I know I won't win. It's up to the Winters to decide whether they go ahead or not." L casually said.**_

_**Watari smiled at L's overconfidence. He knew he had nothing to worry about when it came to him and Klaire. The two of them had this fire that burned in them that made them that much better, he was proud to call L his own, glad that he had an amazing partner like Klaire. Out of nowhere last night's events came back in his head. L. He still hadn't said anything about the situation but he knew it was still bothering him. And that it was most likely to do with Klaire. He remembered the look in his eyes at dinner. During dessert. And of course when it was time for her to leave. Afterwards L came over and put his head in his lap...that was his **powerless** signal. He only did that when something happened that he felt he had no control over, no matter how much he tired to gain control. He most certainly hasn't done that in a long time. Watari didn't miss it either. L could definitely bring your mood down when he's like that. He makes you feel what hes feeling with eyes so saddened...**_

_**Hopefully he would, sometime soon, be ready to tell him. He needed to lift the stress. The worry.**_

_**At around 7:40 am a car arrived for L and Watari to take them to The Cipriani's house. **_

_**Klaire thought it would be nice for them to have breakfast at her place and then they could all leave to go to today's match together. L was a little shaky, Watari had noticed, but he knew that once he got around Klaire he would settle down, even if its just a little. **_

"_**How was the ride?" she asked once they arrived.**_

"_**Fine, thank you." Watari said.**_

"_**Thanks for having us by the way." L said.**_

"_**Its no problem at all." **_

_**A man at the door took their coats and they followed Klaire into the kitchen. Inside her mother was helping a man with the food. "Smells good in here." L said. It smelled good when they walked in the door actually but he wanted to know what the heaven he was smelling really was first. The first thing he saw was a plate of cinnamon rolls and next to it a stack of waffles. Blueberry and regular. He knew he would have his fair share of those. He also saw eggs and sausage but he didn't want and wouldn't eat any of those. **_

"_**This is quite a spread. You didn't have to prepare all of this just for us."**_

"_**Well originally we were just going to have the waffles, eggs, sausage, and toast but Klaire told us that Lucas has a huge sweet tooth-"**_

"_**Amazing how she got that information so quick-"**_

"_**Shut it Dad."**_

"_**Anyway as I was saying, she said that Lucas has a sweet tooth so I made some cinnamon rolls and banana crumb muffins. How does that sound Lucas."**_

_**She smiled when she looked at him. He was practically drooling, she handed him a napkin to wipe his mouth.**_

"_**I guess that means you're ready to eat?" Adriano laughed.**_

"_**Yes, I am. Where are the crumb muffins?"**_

"_**They're still in the oven. They'll be ready in about 10 minutes. They are cooling now. I know you're ready now but please be a little more patient." she laughed again.**_

_**L saw Klaire smile at him and her mother. He smiled back at her.**_

"_**So...Lucas. Are you ready for the game today? I hope you're good and focused. Eyes on the ball instead of Klaire OK?"**_

"_**Dad..."**_

"_**OK I can do that."**_

"_**Don't encourage him." Klaire said. Her pout was cute, to L.**_

"_**Klaire tells me that you've already graduated college. That's amazing."**_

"_**Thank you."**_

"_**Are you serious? How old are you again?" Bethany asked. She wasn't in the house when Klaire got back so she didn't hear the information.**_

"_**20, but I graduated before my 20th birthday."**_

"_**My God thats beyond amazing. Are going to grad school?"**_

"_**Architectural School at Cambridge."**_

"_**That's where you graduated from right?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Well good luck. I had this friend back in college who was going the architect route. That was a smart guy, but any way I wish you all the best. Its nice to see a kid out there making the most of himself." Adriano said.**_

"_**What inspired you?" Bethany asked, clearly intrigued by the young man.**_

"_**My father mostly, but as I told Klaire the passion is much more profound now."**_

"_**Smart and dedicated. I see now why Klaire is so taken by you."**_

"_**WHAT?" Klaire and Adriano said at the same time.**_

_**Watari and Bethany laughed. L blushed, dramatically.**_

"_**I wish my mom would shut up sometimes." Klaire said after breakfast. She was obviously embarrassed about the statement her mother mad earlier. She tried to hide her face from Lucas, but he saw right through her.**_

"_**You don't have to hide it you know. I already knew you liked me. Well only a little. I didn't know it was that intense."**_

"_**...I feel like a school girl again."**_

"_**You are, Klaire."**_

"_**Do me a favor."**_

"_**Yes, Klaire? What is it?"**_

"_**Stop teasing me."**_

"_**I didn't think you'd notice, Klaire" L laughed.**_

"_**Its obvious and stop saying my name."**_

"_**Why can't I say your name Klaire?"**_

_**She just gave him a knowing look, but then it turned sad.**_

"_**I shouldn't feel this way about you. I don't know you."**_

"_**I don't know you either."**_

"_**But you...like me?"**_

"_**Isn't it obvious, I thought that dance in my room signed that note. I'm attracted to you, you can't imagine anyone not being able to, after getting to know you. You're an amazing person and I feel relaxed when I'm with you. Or maybe we are reading this wrong. Maybe its just the openness we have between each other that makes us think we like each other."**_

"_**Yea, maybe that's it. Good point. Oh well no reason to get all worked up about it." Klaire faked laughed. Maybe Lucas was right she thought. He had to be right she corrected. She had to believe in what he said to make herself feel better. She wasn't understanding why she felt this way about him, so she held onto his theory. And prayed she wouldn't fall for him so quickly. In honest truth she was scared. She had never fallen in love before.**_

_**L didn't know how long it took him last night to come up with that excuse. He knew well enough what he felt for Klaire was anything but simple like. He knew he went, even just a little, deeper than that. If he just liked her he wouldn't think about her every moment of the day. If he just liked her he wouldn't loose all of his nerve when she was around. These emotion where getting the best of him and it scared him to be so open to her. He didn't know how she really felt about him but he knew something was there. As he said the bedroom scene was proof enough that there was something between them. At one point this made him a little happy but it didn't last long. What if she began to feel the way he does and wanted more? He couldn't be there for her. After this tournament he would never see her again. Face to Face. He could never be more than an acquaintance to anyone because of his title and position. It was the first time he hated it, but if it wasn't for said title he would have never known Klaire. If he could go back he wondered what he would have traded. He could do without the heartache but thinking about not knowing her was scary to say the least.**_

_**Watari's prediction was right on. Clark and Osei were out of the running. Final scores were Klaire and L won both of their games, The Winters won 1, leaving the other two the losers. Tomorrow the final match would begin, L was actually excited. It took him 4 days but he finally got it.**_

"_**Great job out there today you two. Now you know the other team will be working overtime to try their best to cream you tomorrow." Bethany said, her competitive juices flowing.**_

"_**Yea we know. I was just about to ask if we could practiced back at our house."**_

"_**Yes. I don't have a problem with that."**_

"_**Mr. Gunter, you're coming too?"**_

"_**I don't see why not." he smiled.**_

"_**OK, good. Oh and the guys are coming over. Is that OK mom?"**_

"_**Yes as long as they don't get in the way of your training. Tomorrow's match is-"**_

"_**Yes, my dear mother I understand."**_

"_**I'm done then."**_

"_**Thank you." Klaire said as he mother playfully pushed her.**_

_**Back at Klaire's house, while she and L were practicing, Watari got better acquainted with her parents. Whether L knew it or not he would try as hard as he could to get him in with Klaire. Its what they both wanted but again he needs to push things a little more. Surprisingly he found he had a lot to talk about with Adriano, he seemed to be a man who knew about a lot of things. And knew them well.**_

_**Just before dinner L and Klaire came back in from practicing, Klaire asked what was for dinner.**_

"_**You sure love to eat." Watari said. She smiled sweetly. He imagined that very smile got her anything she wanted form her father. He chuckled to himself.**_

"_**You would've never guessed though, given her size." Her father said.**_

"_**All that food is going right to her breasts." Her mother began."Mine weren't like that when I was her age. She gets that from her grandmother."**_

_**Klaire sat looking at her mother, mouth hanging open. Watari took noticed to Adriano's eyes watching L to seeing if he would look at them or make a comment. He didn't and he didn't expect him to, not in front of everyone so boldly. L is a sneaky pervert. **_

"_**Are you feeling OK, Beth?" Adriano asked, hiding his anger. He didn't like people paying attention to Klaire's physical assets. Although she is almost 20 years old, Adriano had never seen her older than 12 years old. His mind wouldn't let him, only a father's ,of course is capable of this.**_

"_**Yes, why wouldn't I be?"**_

"_**I'm going to take a shower, Lucas your bag is in my room." Klaire said as her parents went back and forth. Watari sat back and laughed at the interaction but he did see Klaire and L sneak off. **_

_**Upstairs L went into his bag and made sure everything he needed was in there.**_

"_**Klaire where is your guest bathroom?" he asked, though he knew exactly where it was.**_

"_**Oh through this door and right ahead of you."**_

_**L stared blankly at her. He didn't know what she was trying to pull but...**_

"_**That's your bathroom, Klaire."**_

"_**I know that."**_

"_**Where will you take a bath?"**_

"_**Same place." she said nonchalantly.**_

_**L swallowed hard. She was teasing him he just knew it. He asked again and she gave him the same response.**_

"_**Is there something wrong with that?"**_

"_**Yes, we can't shower together."**_

"_**Ooo, listen to Mr. Nasty I didn't say we would shower together. I said we would be in the same bathroom. Its nice to know what you wanted."**_

_**Just then Allison and the others came into her room. They had went back to their places **_

_**to get their overnight bags to stay the night. Allison didn't need to, she always kept clothes at Klaire's house but she went along for the ride. **_

"_**What's going on in here?" Stacy asked.**_

"_**Nothing about to get into the shower."**_

"_**Oh yea, I'm coming." Bryan said.**_

_**L was upset again.**_

"_**Nope, Lucas is coming with me."**_

"_**We leave you two alone for what, 1 hour, and look what happens." Allison said smiling for ear to ear.**_

_**L's mood had changed once again. "um..."**_

"_**You really don't want to come with me?"**_

"_**..."**_

_**She laughed and pulled him with her into the bathroom. "How do you want it?"**_

"_**Huh? What?" L said snapping his eyes up from her behind.**_

"_**Hot, cold, or warm?"**_

"_**Hot, please."**_

_**She smiled flirtatiously at him and adjusted the knobs. She then walked over to her linen area and gave him a towel and a loofah. "Body wash is inside." She smiled and walked to the far side of the room to get her bath water started. "It would be good to get undressed while my back is turned Mr. Nasty." she said sitting on the side of her tub. **_

_**He looked at her for a minute then started undressing, never taking his eyes off of her.**_

_**Once he finished he started getting in the shower. He looked back at Klaire just as he was half way in. **_

_**She was looking at him, with a shocked look on her face. He wondered if his butt was the only thing she saw.**_

_**The dinner table was loaded with food and healthy conversation. L was enjoying all the company, it most definitely has been a while since he was around this many people.**_

_**When dessert came, L almost did just that on himself. Bethany Cipriani was soon becoming his best friend, and he told her this as he hugged her.**_

_**Watari was shocked at the gesture, but smiled widely. He was the last person L hugged and that was 7 years ago. L looked at the table and trays coming over to him and couldn't contain himself. She had prepared strawberry cheesecake, white chocolate and key lime cookies, and little vanilla cupcakes. He didn't know which ones to eat first. **_

"_**Wow look at him. He looks like a kid on Christmas morning." Bryan said.**_

"_**I would be too. Look at all this. Mrs. B you really out did yourself." Stacy said.**_

"_**If its one thing you're sure to get at the Cipriani household, its a good meal." Allison said.**_

_**L finally decided on the cookies and took three of them to put on his plate. Immediately after that he plopped one in his mouth. Next he put a few of the cupcakes on his plate, and put one of those in his mouth as well.**_

"_**You gonna save some for us, Luke?"**_

"_**Yes, please help yourselves."**_

"_**We'd love to. You gotta leave some for that to happen though."**_

_**L stopped himself after he put more cookies on his plate and 2 slices of cake.**_

"_**I need to make more I guess."**_

"_**Oh, yes you will. He'll need it through out the night." Watari laughed.**_

"_**Looks like I'm babysitting a 20 year old tonight."**_

_**L smiled. "What can I say? I'm still a kid."**_

_**Klaire smiled. Him spending the night tonight will surely be a blast.**_

_A/N: Poor L and Klaire, battling with their emotions. Don't you just want to jump in here in and shove them together so they (finally) kiss?_

_xD  
_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Early, at around 5 am L awoke to the sound of knocking. It was Klaire.**_

"_**Couldn't go back to sleep, are you up?"**_

"_**Yes, come in." Now he too couldn't go back to sleep. They weren't expected to be at the next game until 12 so they all could afford to sleep in, especially him and Klaire, but they were probably the only ones up.**_

"_**Is everything OK?"**_

"_**Yea, I'm fine. Just woke up randomly and couldn't go back to bed. Why are you up?"**_

"_**Same thing...Are you-what is it?"**_

"_**Nothing, she smiled, can I lay down next to you?"**_

_**L swallowed as if he was trying to push a brick down. "Yes, that's fine." He said, a little nervous.**_

_**Klaire climbed on the bed, laid next to him, with a sizable amount of space in between them, staring into his eyes. He wondered what she was thinking, then he thought that he should just ask her. "Is there something on your mind, Klaire?"**_

"_**...you know, I stopped believing in your theory Lucas. I don't think its true, for me or for you."**_

"_**You must have had a talk with the girls last night." He joked, halfway.**_

_**She smiled, "Yea I did. They told me that we should just go along with it, and see where it leads...I like you a lot Lucas. I don't know why its happened so quickly, but I don't care. I'm not saying we have to get into this right now, but sometime down the line I want to see what we could be. I hope I'm not scaring you-"**_

"_**I'm not who you think I am." L said in a low tone.**_

"_**I don't care, at least I don't think I do. How you feel about me couldn't possibly be a lie. How you act around me can't be a lie, even if your body lies your eyes can't. I see it, I know something is there but-you're blocking me-"**_

"_**You'll never see me again, Klaire." he blurted out.**_

"_**What are you saying?"**_

"_**After this tournament...I have things to take care of. I won't see you. Ever again."**_

_**L's chest felt tight as he said that. He didn't want to but it was the truth. He looked over at her, she was looking at him trying to figure him out and it pained him to see her this way. To know that the reason for her sadness was because of him. This was what he was afraid of. He didn't want this. She didn't deserve this.**_

"_**Ever?"**_

"_**Most likely. I travel a lot."**_

"_**...well I don't care! We can still try. I can come see you if you'd like..and I don't always need to see you and I'm not that whiny where I can't understand that you have important things you need to take care of. I can wait, but to just stop seeing you altogether is, it's too much Lucas."**_

_**Why was she making this so difficult?**_

"_**If you could help it, could you at least try?"**_

"_**I could but-"**_

"_**No, just answer that part."**_

"_**Yes, I would." He said shocking himself. He couldn't calculate how much that was true at the moment.**_

_**Klaire smiled. "You know I wasn't supposed to say all of this today...I couldn't help it."**_

_**She sat up and looked at him, he propped himself up on his elbows and returned the look. "Can I?"**_

"_**What...?"**_

"_**I want to kiss your cheek. Can I?"**_

_**L nodded and she slowly closed in on him. He quickly took a deep breath and tried to act as though it was no big deal to him. However it was definitely **his** 'big event of the century'. Bigger than that case he had before Klaire's with that human trafficker.**_

_**Before he knew it her lips were on him and he felt himself get lightheaded. It may have, in real time, lasted about 3 seconds but it felt like minutes to L. When she pulled from him they smiled at each other. "I'm going back to my room."**_

"_**OK."**_

"_**OK."**_

_**L got up and walked her to the door.**_

"_**See ya."**_

"_**Yea." He said after she walked away. He plastered on a good smile until she turned the corner to her room. L closed the door and walked to his phone. He pressed auto-2.**_

"_**I need you,now. Please." He told Watari.**_

"_**I'll be right there."**_

_**L hung up the phone and tossed it on his bed. He looked at it a little more. Klaire was just laying there 2 minutes ago. Klaire. She really did...**_

_**L dropped to the floor and for the 1st time since his parent's death, he cried. He cried hard.**_

_**After breakfast, before practice, Klaire walked up to L and apologized. **_

"_**I'm sorry about this morning, I shouldn't have said so much. And right before game time. I'm sure that's going to be weighing on your mind...I just couldn't keep it on my chest anymore. I'm sorry."**_

"_**It's alright. Truthfully, I got a little stress off too, so it worked out for the both of us."**_

_**Which was true. He had wanted to come out to Klaire about him not seeing her again if things got heavy between the two of them. Having said that he still hasn't unleashed the one thing he has been dying to tell Klaire yet, but that was OK. She said she would except him as he is now, even though he didn't feel that was good enough, he would still except it and see if it could work, he would try but promise nothing. This morning, Watari had calmed him a little, enough for him to seem cool on the outside, because before that L was a wreck. It was so heartbreaking to see him that way, Watari had to make him feel better somehow.**_

"_I don't think I could do what my mother told me, Wammy. I won't be able to do it. I'm trying but... "L" is in the way."_

_**L assured himself that things would smooth out later down the road. He would never forget Klaire but something in the back of his head told him, that things wouldn't and couldn't possibly work out. They never have before, they wouldn't now. Soon Klaire would lose the feelings she had for him and move on, as would he. He knew it would happen, but that was also one of his problems. He didn't want to move on. He wanted to be with her, in some way.**_

_**He was tired of battling with himself, so for now if only for today he would let it go, play tennis and enjoy Klaire's company.**_

"_**Did you guys really need to practice that hard and long?" Bryan asked.**_

"_**Oh, yea. We have some heavy competition, can't take these guys lightly."**_

"_**Well you know you guys are going to win so what do you need to practice for?"**_

"_**Bryan this isn't a match of wins, this is strictly endurance. These guys are here because of their power, like we are. Just because they don't have as many wins as we do doesn't mean they aren't up to par. They've proved they at least have some kind of skill, they made it this far didn't they?"**_

"_**Well when you put it that way...anyway how long until go time?"**_

"_**Two more hours, but we leave here in one. So you Mr. Vanity need to start getting ready now."**_

"_**Can I get in the shower with you this time?"**_

"_**No, Lucas holds that spot, sorry."**_

"_**This is so messed up, he comes around and I'm last weeks news."**_

"_**Hasn't it always been that way?" Stacy asked.**_

"_**Shut up Stace I wasn't talking to you." Bryan said as he stormed off.**_

"_**Such a brat. I guess he will never get over it."**_

"_**Over what?" Klaire asked.**_

"_**You." Allison said.**_

"_**Alli are you serious? That was freshman year in high school Bryan doesn't like me. He said it himself."**_

"_**Yea, you believe that."**_

"_**You think he still does?"**_

"_**We know he does." Allison and Stacy both said.**_

_Klaire seems oblivious to Bryan's feelings** L thought. It was all too clear to him when he met him, he couldn't understand how someone who is around him everyday couldn't tell.**_

_Maybe she just forced herself to reject it**. He wondered how she would react to this realization. He hoped she would never return the feelings.**_

_You sound like a possessive hypocrite** he thought again. Wanting the girl to lose feelings for him and to never develop feelings for anyone else.**_

_**He was truly selfish.**_

_**It didn't look good for Klaire and L. The Winters had definitely picked their game up, and they were falling slightly behind. They had already beaten them in the first set and were looking to take the second as well. L wasn't going to lose this, his mind wouldn't except it. When Martin sent a volley his way he then made up his mind to put a lot more effort into this. Apparently Klaire felt the same way, they tied up in the 2nd set. The third was a complete battle between the four of them. It seem to last forever but in the end Klaire and L were named the victors.**_

_**Mrs. Cipriani couldn't be happier, she hopped and bounced all over L and Klaire before they could finish shaking their opponents hands. They were named the 2002 Milan Endurance Champions, which was a first for the both of them. They had never entered an endurance match before so this was an accomplishment they both achieved together. L would definitely cherish this moment. His big accomplishment with Klaire, he wondered if this would be the last.**_

_**Unknown to L and Klaire, Watari and her parents threw a congratulatory party.**_

"_**But how did you know we would win?" L asked.**_

"_**Because you two are that good...and if you didn't, it just would have been a 'congrats for getting a far as you did' party."**_

_**Everyone laughed and gave their congratulations to the pair. They had even invited their opponents, L hadn't smiled so much in a long while. Some more of Klaire's friends from school were able to come down to see her and her partner, courtesy of Stacy's big mouth.**_

"_**I just wanted them to meet the partner that helped to carry you to victory."**_

"_**What a load Stace, if you're going to lie at least make it believable. Besides everyone knows you're the Queen of Gossip."**_

_**Stacy smiled an innocent smile at Klaire and winked at L as she walked away.**_

"_**So troublesome." L said in a low voice, thinking Stacy as the female and younger Watari. **_

"_**Did you say something?"Klaire asked.**_

"_**No, not at all."**_

_**She smiled at him "Can we go for a little walk?"**_

"_**Alright." L wanted to ask where to but he decided to just let Klaire lead the way.**_

_**She took them out to the gazebo a little ways away from the house.**_

"_**Why did you bring me out here?" he asked.**_

"_**You don't feel like its too much going on in that house?"**_

"_**A little."**_

"_**I'm sorry if you want to go back you can, I just didn't want to sit out here by myself."**_

"_**...You chose me over Allison or Stace, I mean Stacy?"**_

"_**Yea, you should already know why...and its OK to call her Stace. She'd prefer it."**_

"_**No, that isn't my place. I don't know her that well..."**_

_**L turned to look at Klaire as he said that, and stopped. For whatever reason she was smiling as she looked out towards the stream behind her house. "...when I was a little girl, my dad used to take me down there every Saturday morning. For some reason on that day only this flock of swans would come over there and swim around. Dad didn't have any particular reason as to why he brought me down there,well thats what he told me, but soon after I developed a small love for birds. He would buy me books and magazines about them, I would be so happy."**_

"_**Why is that?"**_

"_**I don't know really. I just did...I'm sorry I'm being really random."**_

"_**No, its fine. I wonder what it would have been like to see that."**_

"_**They were really beautiful."**_

"_**I wasn't talking about the swans, I was talking about you. I wondered what a Little Klaire must have looked like."**_

_**She laughed a little. "Oh, well I can show you pictures, one day."**_

"_**Today." He smiled at her. **_

"_**Later?"**_

"_**OK."**_

_**She smiled that sweet smile at him again, and he smiled back.**_

_**Today wasn't a bad day. Not even a little.**_

_**After the party was over and everyone but L and Watari left, Klaire showed L her baby pictures as promised. Her mother was entertaining herself in the garden and her father was entertaining Watari.**_

"_**You were a very cute child." L told her.**_

"_**Yea wasn't I? I looked like a little doll, all dressed up in pretty dresses. My mom had a field day in the mall during those days. My dad used to hate it when she would ask him to come with us. He doesn't usually tell us no but he didn't like shopping with women. Said we take too long and blah blah blah, anyway he would still go with her or us and would complain and slouch the entire time."**_

"_**Sounds horrible, but I bet he thought you looked pretty later when you had the dresses on."**_

"_**Yea, he said that was the reward for enduring the punishment." Klaire laughed.**_

_**L smiled and looked at the picture again. Klaire was the spitting image of her mother, just lighter. She has her father's personality though, which maybe explained why they are so close. L for a moment remembered the relationship with his father and mother. He remembered how protective his father was and how kind his mother was. He remembered that his dad was the one always telling him to take risks,and his mom would tell him to follow his heart. He looked over at Klaire as she was looking down at another picture. **Follow his heart._

"_**I talked to my dad last night and he said we could afford to stay here a little longer, and I was thinking if you wanted to go out someplace...It doesn't matter where."**_

_**Klaire closed the book and smiled widely at him, "Really?"**_

"_**Yes. Where would you like to go?"**_

"_**I don't know, this is kind of sudden...hey how about tomorrow we go sight seeing."**_

"_**OK, if you want. Will your friends be joining us?"**_

"_**No, just the two of us. It'll be our second date." She winked at him and put the books away. "Come on we have to book some last minute tickets, if we can."**_

_**L stood up and followed Klaire to her room.**_

_**He followed his heart.**_

_A/N: OMG I am so sorry for the delay. My cpu was out and I couldn't get to the docs. I learned my lesson from that xD_

_Also one of these days L and Klaire are going to stop bullsh**ing and get to kissing...and stop battling with themselves xD_

_One of these days...  
_


	14. Chapter 13

_**The next day Klaire took L to The Santa Maria delle Grazie, The Monumental Cemetery, The Palazzo Reale, The Villa Reale, and The Terraces of the Cathedral. Her original plan was to only take him to three of those but once L saw all the buildings, he whined to Klaire asking and begging her to take him there.**_

"_**You're such a little kid." she laughed, but she did take him to all those places, finishing up their trip at The Terraces of Cathedral. She took him up the 200 plus stairs to the rooftop, and the spectacular view of the entire city. L was beyond happy and he'd never seen anything like that before.**_

"_**I had a very good time." He told her while eating a huge slice of Apple Crumb Cake from The Brunello Lounge and Restaurant she took him to after their sightseeing. **_

"_**I could tell, if it was up to you we would still be walking around some historical building**_

_**'ooo-ing' and 'ahh-ing'."**_

"_**Well that's true. Everything is so beautiful here. I want to see more."**_

"_**Yea, we can do that now since you are staying a little while longer." Her phone rang.**_

_**She hit the end button then began typing on it.**_

"_**You're not answering any calls?"**_

"_**It's my dad. I don't want to hear him asking me where WE are and what WE'RE doing, I just texted him and told him what the deal is. He can be such a dad sometimes. Man I swear the burden us daughters have to bear."**_

_**L laughed at her and took a neat bite of his cake, it was more than delicious. He was under the impression that you had to be check into a hotel to eat at their restaurants but apparently that wasn't the case since he and Klaire were eating in one.**_

"_**How is it?"**_

"_**I was just thinking how delicious this cake is. I need to ask the baker to work for me."**_

_**She laughed, "He might. The promise of more money will motivate some people. Ask him."**_

"_**No, that's alright he may enjoy being here. May have a family to take care of and support here, I don't want to keep him from that."**_

"_**That's very nice of you."**_

"_**...Klaire?"**_

"_**Yea, what is it?"**_

"_**...do we have to go home just now? Can we stay out a little longer?"**_

"_**Yea, I guess so. Not too late of course but yea it would be fine."**_

"_**Good." He smiled to himself.**_

"_**Is there some pace you want to go to? All the museums and stuff are closed now."**_

"_**I just want to go someplace outdoors to relax."**_

"_**You sure? Its pretty cold out."**_

"_**Says the girl who sticks her feet in 20 degree lake water...yes Klaire I'm sure...hey why not go back out where you took me during the party?"**_

"_**Yea, OK. But I will take us a little deeper is that cool?"**_

_**He smiled his approval and ordered another slice of cake. He had made up his mind to stop battling with himself, with his heart,for now. He wanted to spend more time with Klaire, for as long as he could, and he would cherish it.**_

_**The car took them past her house, down a road surrounded by trees that seemed to be going on forever. "Are we still near your house?"**_

"_**This is part of my house but it would take us a little while to walk back. I'm having the driver stay nearby so we don't have to."**_

"_**Makes sense." L stopped talking when he saw the huge lake behind the trees. It was much more elusive than the one at his cottage. He didn't know what to say about it. A little ways away from it he saw a small house on the bank, once the car stopped he immediately got out and walked over to it. It had a rooftop balcony that he was anxious to get to. **_

"_**Hey, wait for me Lucas!" he heard Klaire say from behind him, he had almost forgotten about her. **_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

"_**Wow, just leave a girl all by herself in the woods with wolves and God knows what else."**_

"_**I was just really anxious." He said as she smiled and looped his arm with hers.**_

_**He smiled back at her but inside he was sweating bullets. They walked into the house and ran up the stairs, L went onto the balcony. It was cold out but he hardly cared he just wanted to sit and relax out here with Klaire. **_

_**She came up from behind him with a blanket and sat down on the swinging seat on the far left side of the porch. "Want some cocoa or something? I'm making some."**_

"_**Yes, I'll have some if you're making it."**_

"_**It'll be ready in a little while. Here have some Blankie."**_

_**L laughed a little "Blankie?"**_

"_**Thats his name. I always use him when I come out here on a cold night or morning."**_

"_**How old are you again Klaire?" L smiled.**_

"_**Look who's calling the kettle black..."**_

_**He smiled wider and got under the covers with her. Blankie definitely did his job in keeping them warm. L noticed Klaire taking off her shoes and pulling her feet up on the swing, like he did. He also noticed her eyes slightly falling. "Are you tired already?"**_

"_**What do you mean already? We have been walking all over the place thanks to you today, I didn't need the workout but thanks anyway."**_

"_**Klaire...that couldn't be the reason. We have been playing tennis for almost a week, you've never been tired after that so quickly."**_

"_**Wow you don't miss anything do you?...To be honest, I didn't sleep very much last night. Please don't ask me why-"**_

"_**Why couldn't you sleep last night, Klaire?"**_

_**She sighed, "I thought I said-"**_

"_**I won't leave the situation alone until you tell me...the truth. Trust me, I'll know if your lying."**_

_**She looked blankly at him for a while then smiled. "You sure are forceful...fine. I'll tell you. The reason I couldn't sleep was because I was thinking about school..and you."**_

"_**School and me? How are they connected?"**_

"_**Well I was thinking about what you said about not being able to see me, IF things worked out between us. I know I fussed before but I thought you may be right. Between your dealings and me going to school what time would we have?"**_

_**L almost screamed at her. How dare she sit here and say that after he made up his mind to ignore his urges to leave things as they are. After he finally came to terms with himself. **_

"_**Don't get me wrong I'm not saying we still shouldn't...judging by that look on your face that's what you thought I was saying, I'm just thinking out loud here. Would us not seeing each other enough damage our relationship, or would the relationship even get off the ground?"**_

"_**...Do you want a relationship?"**_

"_**Yes, I'm more sure than unsure about it."**_

"_**Then that's the key, Klaire."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**If you and I both are willing to at least make a small effort to keep in some kind of contact with each other then we have nothing to worry about. Its all about our determination to make the relationship work."**_

_**L thought he sounded like a relationship expert but in all realness, he was far from it. He just applied a concept from a similar situation to this. He was a intelligent person as anyone who spoke with him would know, but knowledge about relationships, he did not have. Klaire looked at him and nodded her head, it seems the situation and reasoning were the same with relationships and...**_

"_**That's a really good point...it makes a lot of sense...You know what? You're right. What was I saying?"**_

"_**You were scared, Klaire."**_

_**She stopped smiling and looked down. L could tell in her eyes that she was scared but why he didn't know. He knew she must have been in a relationship before so he guessed it wasn't about that. What was it? Was it commitment itself?**_

"_**You're right. I am scared...Its funny I never thought I would be. Its just that I never been in a serious relationship before...I've dated yes but things weren't that serious, because I wasn't that into the guys...not like you. Now that I think about it more that's another thing scaring me."**_

"_**Yes, it bothers me too. Its no secret to you that I have no experience in this department but I know that feeling this way so soon isn't...bad but its not good either. I didn't think I came in too clear on this. I mean we should know more about each other before we got to this point right?...Or maybe its the amount of time itself not that we don't know much about each other. Which ever it is...I can honestly say I don't care. I know I like you and that's all that should matter. Also I didn't know that there was a time frame in which it was acceptable to fall in love with someone- I mean like someone."**_

"_**I know what you mean, continue."**_

"_**OK, as I was saying there isn't a time frame for falling for someone, we met, we liked each other, and we decided if things should progress from there...Does that make sense?"**_

"_**Yes, Lucas it really does." She said while looking up at the sky. "Who knew you were so insightful?"**_

"_**Me." he joked, Klaire laughed at him.**_

"_**You sure know how to put a smile on a person's face."**_

"_**I never knew that."**_

"_**Well, you can."**_

_**He was sure his face was beet red after that. He tried to hide it but Klaire put his hands down.**_

_**And here comes the pervy thoughts. Her hands touching him under the covers like this made him grow a little and he tried his best to palm it without her knowing. He hated his ****body in times like these, the brain controls the body. Not the other way around. At least that's the way it should be. That theory was currently being proved wrong. Heeling his hard-on was his objective but it seemed it would only consider the option if he moved away from Klaire and he didn't want to. As she was about to pull her hand away he grabbed at it and held onto it.**_

_**She looked at him shocked at first then went along with it, putting her head on his shoulder. He rested his head atop hers and enjoyed the moment, still trying to calm himself.**_

"_**Lucas, do you mean everything you just said?"**_

"_**All of it. Did it seem like I was putting on a show?"**_

"_**No, I just wanted to ask." **_

_**She rubbed his hand and he wished she would do more at this moment. He didn't have half the courage to do it himself so he waited on her. He wasn't entirely sure he would get that but he remained hopeful. Even still if she didn't he know later he would take care of it, as he has since the first time he saw her and had those vivid, sensual dreams.**_

_**She moved closer to him and rested her head on the top of his chest, again he put his head on top of hers. He brought his free hand up to her hair. He missed the feel of it. He hadn't done that since she came over to place. He missed that moment and wanted to make another.**_

"_If you want something, you have to go after it." **His father used to say, so he moved from under the covers and stood up, hand stretched out to Klaire. He was so nervous his hand shook and it seemed like his knees were knocking. **_

_**She smiled at him, took his hand, and leaned into him. They didn't need Blankie anymore, they created more than enough heat to keep them warm. L felt himself relax a little. **This is nice** he said to himself. The warmth, closeness, and comfortability, not at all awkward like he thought it may be. Somethings were meant to stay in the past and trying to recreate them may taint the original moment...at least thats what he thought.**_

_**They continued to sway and move for a little while longer before Klaire released him. "Cocoa. I almost forgot."**_

_**He totally forgot. "Yea me to, I can get it."**_

"_**You will...help me?" She asked although he knew again he didn't have much of a choice.**_

_**They walked downstairs to the kitchen and L got the hot water off the stove while Klaire got the mugs. "How many lumps of sugar you want?"**_

"_**Mmm...not too much give me 12."**_

"_**12?"**_

"_**Is that too much?"**_

"_**Are you joking Lucas? 12 lumps of sugar? You'll be practically eating it."**_

"_**Well, I don't mind."**_

_**She stared at him for a while before shrugging. " Fine have it your way."**_

_**She put the cocoa mix in the mugs and L poured the water. If she couldn't tell the difference between his and hers then she would have been blind. There wasn't much liquid in his, it was mostly sugar so it made it look like brown paste or something like it. She shook her head a little and L grabbed his cup. They both sat at the island and enjoyed their drink before heading back on the rooftop.**_

_**Klaire pulled him back up from the seat as he tried to sit down. "I wasn't ready to end this yet."**_


	15. Chapter 14

"_**You said what?" L yelled.**_

_**He wasn't mad or upset, just shocked, at what he just heard. He thought it was all over. That his remaining days here in Italy would be spent with Klaire, exploring new places, trying new desserts...he was completely looking forward to it. But this new news from Watari put that on hold and he was not entirely happy about it. Tennis was something he enjoyed, yes, but he wasn't ready for another match. Especially not this one. He mentally kicked himself for not looking into the tournament details.**_

"_**You and Klaire have another match today at 1."**_

"_**I thought we were done."**_

"_**Well, I'm sorry but you're not."**_

_Great.** L thought. He was just about to call Klaire and ask what they would do today. He had more places on the list that he wanted to see. He wanted more time with her...so he could hold her again.**_

_**He did want to hear her voice still so he walked away from Watari and into his room. He dialed Klaire's cellular number and hoped she would be up.**_

"_**Hi Lucas."**_

_**He smiled "Good Morning Klaire, did you sleep well?"**_

"_**Yea, like a baby actually. What about you?"**_

"_**I slept OK thanks for asking."**_

"_**So are you guys coming over for breakfast today? I'm sure my parents won't mind."**_

"_**Maybe I will ask my father. I wanted to ask you something first though."**_

"_**Yea, go ahead." **_

"_**Did you know we had another match today?"**_

"_**Yep, sure did...you didn't?"**_

"_**Well no. I never looked at the details."**_

"_**Why not?"**_

"_**Well honestly I didn't care who I played against so there was no reason to look into it."**_

"_**Carelessness on your part."**_

"_**Indeed."**_

"_**Well in any case are you ready for it?"**_

"_**Well yes I suppose. Who are we playing?"**_

_**She giggled a little "Each other."**_

"_**..."**_

_**L thought he heard something wrong, It was definitely time to get his ears checked because he KNEW she didn't say, each other. She didn't just say that him and Klaire will now play against each other in today's game. She couldn't possibly have. How could he do this? He couldn't play against her. Not Klaire. He wasn't scared that he would lose he just didn't want to beat her, although he knew it wouldn't be as easy as their previous opponents, and he liked a challenge but, emotionally he couldn't go through with it. He was too tied into Klaire to face off with her. Not her. Anyone but her. And what would she do after it was over? What if she wanted him to play his hardest and try his all to beat her? What if she wanted him to let her win? What if he beat her and she got upset with him? What if he let her win and she got upset anyway? Yes, it was in his naturally instinct to give his all but...**_

"_**Lucas you still there?" Klaire said.**_

_**But he wasn't. He was off somewhere trying to figure out what KLAIRE would prefer.**_

_**She hoped he would be OK. He seemed really out of it and surprised by the realization that they would be opponents. She wasn't surprised because she knew all along and assumed he did too. She wasn't too happy about it but this is what she signed up for and now that she was in it there was no turning back. After he came back to life he said that he and Mr. Gunter would be over shortly for breakfast,later her and Lucas would practice before heading to the game. It was almost 8 now and she needed a shower.**_

_**When she got out she heard a knock at her door.**_

"_**Klaire?"**_

_**It was Lucas, she almost fell over herself trying to get to the door.**_

"_**Oh I didn't know you were getting dressed, I'll come back."**_

_**Klaire pulled him back in and shut the door. "Its fine."**_

_**She guided him over to a chair and sat him down in it. "I'll just be a minute." She sashayed away, of course on purpose. She looked back at Lucas's red face and smiled.**_

_**Immediately after that she wondered what was coming over her. She was acting like a hot little whore and it upset her, but she couldn't stop teasing him. He made it so easy.**_

_**So easy. He made a lot of other things easy too. **_

_**Shaking her thoughts out of her head she dressed in her workout clothes and headed back out to her partner.**_

_**Opponent.**_

"_**Ready, let's eat."**_

"_**OK." He said a little shaky.**_

_**She smiled again. He made it so easy.**_

"_**You will save some waffles for us, won't you Lucas?" Adriano asked eyeballing his mountain of banana cinnamon Belgium waffles.**_

"_**Yes, of course I will."**_

_**He and Bethany started laughing at him, while Klaire looked on. He's so slim she couldn't understand how he could eat so much. He was no more than 130 pounds but he ate enough food to divide between 3 people. So that's his plate, hers and another person at the table. She herself could put away some food but he passed her, easily.**_

"_**How much do you weigh Lucas?"**_

"_**About 135 pounds, why?"**_

"_**Its just...you eat so much."**_

"_**Yes, I do. Can't help it."**_

"_**You don't gain any weight?"**_

"_**No, not that much. I may gain about 3 to 5 pounds during the course of a year or so but sometimes not even that much. Its gets burned off some way somehow. Is that a problem?"**_

"_**No, hardly. Its a gift really. I can't eat that much and gain some kind of weight."**_

"_**Well our bodies are different is all."**_

"_**Yea."**_

"_**So! You guys ready for the match today? " Bethany asked clearly excited and ready for the show to begin.**_

"_**Yea, ma we're ready." **_

"_**Come on where is the enthusiasm? You guys are playing EACH OTHER today. That isn't exciting?"**_

"_**Yea, I guess."**_

_**Bethany looked at Lucas and Klaire, she smiled slightly. She remembered the time her and Adriano had to play against one another. She remembered that feeling and look she had back then. That's how these two looked now. She let it go, but still was excited about seeing them play today. **_

"_**What are we going to do afterwards? Another party?" Klaire asked. **_

"_**No I don't think that's a good idea...What would you guys like to do?"**_

"_**It doesn't really-"**_

"_**It was some places that I wanted Klaire to take me to today. I didn't get to see them yesterday and well...could we go out?" L asked eagerly.**_

"_**We'll have to check the times. You know the game starts at one and I'm expecting it to drag on for at least 2 hour, meaning 3 o'clock...Yes, I believe we may have time to see a few places. How does that sound to everyone?"**_

_**Adriano and Watari simply nodded, Klaire said sure and Lucas bounced in his seat. **_

_**After breakfast as planned Klaire and Lucas headed out to the court.**_

_**He had this plain look on his face as if he wasn't really there, or he was thinking about something. Really hard.**_

_**She wanted to ask if he was OK but decided against it. He may have something really important going on in there and she didn't want to disrupt that. **_

_**L was a wreck. He didn't think he would be able to go through with it.**_

_**Calm down he told himself. Maybe he was thinking too much about this. Its just a game how could that effect their relationship.**_

_**Their relationship? They barely had a relationship, where did that come from?**_

_**He took a deep breath and try his best to keep an even mind.**_

_**It was just a game. A game of Tennis.**_

_**A test a wills, for him.**_

_**This game would decide whether or not he would live through out the day, mentally.**_

"_**I really am over reacting." L said.**_

"_**Did you say something?"**_

"_**No, just thinking out loud is all. I'm sorry."**_

"_**Nothing to apologize for...hey Lucas?"**_

"_**Yes, Klaire?"**_

_**He watched her smile before asking him "Can you promise me something?"**_

"_**Yes, I think so."**_

"_**No, don't think so, please just say you will."**_

"_**OK, I will."**_

"_**Promise not to go easy on me later. I don't know if this is what you were thinking about but I just wanted to clear that up. I didn't know whether you were getting your feelings mixed up in this or not but just treat it as you would any other match with any other player. If I do win I want it to be because I'm the better player not because you thought it would make me feel better or like you more because you let me win...That would be a huge betrayal. We worked our asses off to get where we are now and I'm not going out with an easy win. I will be expecting some 'push back' and I won't take anything less."**_

_**L smiled at her. Ironically that's what he wanted her to say. What SHE thought, but was too shy to ask, and he was scared of what she would really say. Deep inside he wanted to beat her because of course losing isn't something he liked to do but he didn't know how it would effect Klaire in the end. Now that that was cleared up he felt a little better.**_

"_**If you go easy on me, I won't forgive you."**_

"_**...Don't worry, Klaire. I won't."**_

_**She smiled at him, walked over to her side of the court and prepared herself to get started.**_

"_**Besides, I'm not planning on losing anyway, so you better play hard." She said as she sent the ball...**_


	16. Chapter 15

_**...His way, with a force so powerful that L himself was surprised at.**_

"_**She must really want to win this."**_

_**The final match. Him versus Klaire. Champion versus Champion. This would be exciting.**_

_**A little awkward but exciting.**_

_**L sent the ball back to her with just as much force as she sent him, letting her know he wasn't losing either.**_

_**They had been going back and forth for the last 15 minutes. 40:30.**_

_**L in the lead.**_

_**Klaire wasn't going to lose to him. Lucas was a formidable player and opponent but losing was not an option. That last shot was a response to her letting her know that he wasn't letting this one go so easily either. She got the message loud and clear. She smirked to herself as she sent it back to him, hopefully she would catch him slipping and score on him. Tying this up 40 all.**_

_**She got him, with a drop shot he wasn't close enough to get. **_

_**Deuces. **_

_**Things are getting more serious now, and L will have to score twice to win this.**_

_**Or Klaire would, but he's not going for that. **_

_**L got the next point putting him at an advantage, just one more point. But again Klaire had scored on him tying them back up.**_

_**They went like that for another 20 minutes, L scores then Klaire scores. Klaire scores then L scores. Back and forth with almost no end. **_

_**L scored and got a another breakthrough, expecting Klaire to tie with him but this time he scored the second point.**_

_**Winning the game.**_

_**He was relived, tired, and nervous.**_

_**The applause and cheers made him embarrassed, bashful really.**_

_**He was relived that this was finally over, no more back and forth.**_

_**He was tired, well there was an obvious reason as to why.**_

_**The game that was supposed to last no more than 2 hours lasted 3 and a half, Klaire was certainly one feisty player. **_

_**He walked over to the net as she was getting up off of the ground.**_

_**She smiled at him and wiped sweat from her forehead, with a rag. "Congrats Lucas."**_

"_**Thank you, you sure did make it hard for me." He said as they shook hands.**_

"_**Shouldn't I have?" **_

_**L smirked at her, still shaking her hand.**_

_**She let go and threw her arms around him, he return the gesture.**_

"_**That was intense, you two sure have a lot of energy!" Bethany said, putting the hugging on hold until AFTER they took a shower.**_

"_**Yea I don't understand how I lasted that long but I did. Its been a while since I had to play that hard."**_

"_**Same for me. I haven't ever been in this much pain after a match...maybe I should have let you win...spare me the body ache."**_

_**Everyone laughed and headed to their cars. L and Klaire were riding with her friends, Watari and Klaire's parents where riding in the limo. **_

"_**Man you guys kicked ass...How does being the champ feel Luke?" Bryan asked. **_

"_**Painful."**_

_**He laughed and Klaire patted his thigh. "Step on it B. I need another shower."**_

"_**Yes, ma'am."**_

"_**Are you sure you're not upset?"**_

"_**Lucas I told you to play, why would I be mad that you won? Yea, I wanted to win, who doesn't, but you're the better player...stop stressing over it. I promise promise promise I'm not mad. Not even a little."**_

"_**Not even?"**_

"_**OK maybe a little, but isn't that to be expected?" she giggled.**_

_**L smiled. "OK then, what now?"**_

"_**What now?...Now we relax. My body feels like I've been boxing instead of playing tennis."**_

"_**Agreed."**_

_**L and Klaire laid on her bed looking at some movie on TV. About 20 minutes into it L heard light snoring, looked down and saw that Klaire was out for the count. He laughed a little then took a moment or two to just look at her. She was so cute when she slept, like a little kid. All she needed was her finger in her mouth and it would be the cutest thing he saw in his life. A light knock at the door made him jump, he hoped it didn't wake Klaire.**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**I'm coming in." Bethany said from the other side of the door. "Klaire's asleep?"**_

"_**Yea, she just fell out."**_

"_**Well that's OK. I really wanted to talk to you if that was OK."**_

"_**Yes, its fine."**_

"_**Come with me." She said as she put covers over Klaire and walked towards her balcony.**_

"_**Mr. Gunter tells me that you two will be leaving in a few days."**_

"_**Yes, that's correct." L didn't really want to leave but he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Right now, no one else but him could be L. He had to leave.**_

"_**You don't seem too happy about it."**_

"_**To be honest, I don't want to leave just yet but I have important matters to take care of...no one else can...I have to go."**_

"_**I understand and I'm not here to tell you not to go, I just would like to tell you how happy you've made Klaire. Although she is quite popular she's not the type to open up to new faces very quickly...she's always been like that. Just like her father...anyway, since you've gotten here she's been very lively and talkative. Mostly about you. Now I may have a small idea as to what is going on between you two but I do know for certain that you two are good friends at the very least. I hope that while you are gone you could keep in contact with her."**_

"_**I will try Mrs. Cipriani."**_

"_**Ugh, please call me Beth, Mrs Cipriani is my mother in law and let's just say we don't get along very well. Or at all. Besides that makes me sound so old."**_

_**L smiled and told her he would. She smiled back at him. " Well, what will you two do during the duration of your stay?"**_

"_**I don't know. I was going to let Klaire take care of that."**_

"_**Hmmm, maybe I'll help. I will be back later."**_

"_**Thank you Mrs-Beth."**_

_**She winked at him and walked towards the door leading out of Klaire's room. L still had a smile plastered on his face. If what she said was true and Klaire felt that way...**_

_**He felt the blood rush to his face, then he looked back at Klaire still asleep on her bed. He may not have much time with her but he would make the best of it.**_

"_**Oh my gosh we have to go to the Acquario di Genova first! Please, please Lucas?"**_

"_**Yea sure, you know I'll never say no."**_

_**Klaire smiled like a kid at him.**_

_**That night after he talked to Bethany she book them tickets to The Abbazia di di Struppa, The Palazzo Doria Pamphili, The Lanterna di Genova, and the Acquario di Genova, as requested by Klaire, in Genoa, Italy. She assured them after they saw those that day, the next they would have another itinerary already planned for them. The adults opted to stay home, all but Adriano for obvious reasons.**_

"_**You and you're animals Klaire."**_

"_**I can't help it...how long did my mom say we were staying?"**_

"_**I don't know." L lied. **_

"_**I know she told you."**_

"_**She didn't."**_

"_**You're obviously lying Lucas, but OK. I'll let it go for now, but I will get it out of you sooner or later."**_

"_**There's nothing to 'get out' of me."**_

"_**Sure..."**_

_**L smiled and they headed to the aquarium.**_

_**He'd never seen so many kinds of fish and sea animals. Klaire looked like she was about to burst from too much excitement. Every two minutes she would scream "ooo Lucas over here!" "Ooo Lucas look at this!" It was cute but his arm was hurting from all the pulling and jerking. However when they got to the Poop Tank she quickly walked by it. He was glad for that, he didn't want to toss up his lemon squares he had before he came in.**_

"_**I'm guessing you had a nice time?"**_

"_**Oh yea. Did you?"**_

"_**Yea, a little bit of pain in my arms but I'll live."**_

"_**I'm sorry about that I was just so excited. Want to grab something to eat or head to another place?"**_

"_**I want to see The Lantern."**_

"_**OK, you got it. Let's go."**_

_**L was prepared for that spectacular view he was promised but not the 300 plus stairs you had to climb to get there. Halfway up he had to break it. He still was reeling from that match they had yesterday.**_

"_**Well you asked to come here. It's your own fault."**_

"_**Yea, I know that... I'll kick myself later."**_

_**Again he was anticipating the view he was promised and when he finally got there he was not unhappy. Given the view, the atmosphere and the company, L was far from unhappy.**_

"_**I'm beat. If I had the energy I would get up and kick your ass for dragging me all over the place."**_

"_**Its not like I wouldn't enjoy the contact." L said.**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**Nothing."**_

"_**...so are you hungry yet? I am."**_

"_**Well then order some room service to your room."**_

"_**I will. What do you want?"**_

"_**Where's the menu?"**_

"_**Over on the table by the front door."**_

"_**Aw man its that far?" L said giving into his current laziness.**_

"_**Sure is, come on you're closer."**_

"_**Alright, alright."**_

_**He got up to look at the menu hopping for something good. "OK, I know what I want."**_

_**He threw the menu at Klaire and flopped back down on the bed. The bed was so comfortable he knew he would get a good night's sleep tonight...he almost couldn't wait.**_

"_**OK, I want this pictured tenderloin thing right here. Can you order it? I need to change my clothes."**_

"_**You left your clothes in my room?"**_

"_**Silly Lucas. This is my room."**_

"_**So where is my room?"**_

"_**This is it."**_

"_**..."**_

_**She didn't. He was positively sure he heard Bethany book two different rooms. He knew it...Klaire must have...**_

"_**Yea, I changed it. Is that so bad? You don't want to share this huge room, this huge bed...with me?"**_

_**This was a dream. He was so tired he fell asleep, that's it. This was just one more of his vivid dreams about him and Klaire. It felt real to him though...but then again they always have...**_

"_**Can you order the food Lucas?"**_

"_**..." He picked up the phone and dialed room service as Klaire walked towards the bathroom. He would get a grip, its not like he wouldn't want this to happen but surprising him like that...**_

"_**...uh yes I would like the seared tenderloin entrée-"**_

"_**Medium rare!-"**_

"_**medium rare...and I would also like a whole triple layer strawberry shortcake...yes...a whole one...what to drink?-"**_

"_**anything non-carbonated-"**_

"_**-what do you have that's non-carbonated?...I'll take the lemonade...yes that's all...room 1231...yes. Thank you very much." He hung up. "Its done."**_

"_**Good."**_

_**Klaire come out of the bathroom in a orange camisole set that complimented her olive completion, L was beyond aroused. He couldn't discreetly palm himself this time so he just went out and did it.**_

_**Klaire flopped on the bed "Your turn."**_

_**L swallowed then got up to change. He threw on his silk pajama bottoms with matching top, and returned to Klaire.**_

"_**Yea, Thanks mom, talk to you in the morning."**_

"_**Is everything alright?"**_

"_**Yea, ma was just calling to tell me I got a present from...a friend."  
"Oh, that special friend again?"**_

"_**Yea...him."**_

_**L smiled he knew she got it and who it was from of course. He was the one who sent them. The special friend. L. He just sent her flowers and a card praising her for her efforts in yesterday's game. He loved the look on Klaire's face every time something like this happened. He would send her congrats every time they would win a match so he had to watch this reaction several times before, each response better than the last. To him at least.**_


	17. Chapter 16

"_**Can I have some cake?"**_

"_**Sure, help yourself, Klaire."**_

_**She smiled and cut a thin slice off.**_

"_**That's all?...That little piece?"**_

"_**Yea, I'm not that much of a sweets person."**_

"_**Suit yourself,more for me I guess."**_

"_**You got it...I bet that makes you happy."**_

"_**Either way is fine with me."**_

_**She laughed at him.**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**You have cake on the side of your face."**_

_**He picked up a napkin "Excuse me."**_

_**She snatched it out of his hand and wiped his face, that was now flustered red.**_

"_**Mr. Gunter doesn't have to do this for you all the time does he?"**_

_**L smiled as she continued to wipe his mouth, although he was sure nothing was on there anymore. He watched as she picked her fork up and continued to eat her food.**_

"_**Wanna try some?"**_

"_**I think not but thanks for offering."**_

"_**What with you and normals foods?"**_

"_**I don't understand what you mean."**_

"_**I've never seen you eat anything but cake, cookies, and candy...Oh yea and you had some fruit one time but that's it."**_

"_**Yes, that's correct."**_

"_**What's wrong with other foods...like beef, chicken..."**_

"_**I find them disgusting is all...I have had some of them before but I prefer sweet stuff. Is that so bad?"**_

"_**Well, its that you don't get any protein or nutrients."**_

"_**I do...once every month I eat...that food. Nothing but."**_

"_**How do you deal with that?"**_

"_**Its just fine,now. I try not to let it bother me like it used to do when I was younger."**_

_**She laughed a little then stuck her fork full of asparagus into her mouth. **_

_**He continued eating his slice of cake, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.**_

_**After they were both finished eating and the table was cleared, they headed back into the bedroom to watch a movie.**_

"_**So what will it be?"**_

"_**I don't know you pick."**_

"_**OK, nothing scary-"**_

"_**I wouldn't have it any other way."**_

"_**How about drama?"**_

"_**Its your call Klaire, I'll watch whatever." It wasn't like he watched too much TV so he was just going along with what she wanted.**_

_**She nodded, ordered a movie and flopped back down on the bed next to him.**_

_**The closeness made him a little jittery, or maybe it was her clothing. Or lake of clothing.**_

_**The least amount of clothing he'd seen her in was her tennis outfit which isn't very much to begin with. He'd also seen her undies when her skirt flew up. But looking at her right now doesn't compare. The defined and feminine curve of her body, the plumpness of her breasts. She had to be almost a D cup, hardly small but it seemed to be too much for someone as small as she was. Her mother was half right. The weight did seem to 'go to her breasts' but it was evenly and nicely divided to other places that he found much more attractive...**_

"_**Want to touch?"**_

"_**...Klaire."**_

"_**You've been staring at me for a while...and you haven't been looking at my face."**_

"_**Stop."**_

"_**No, you stop."**_

_**He sometimes hated when she teased him during times like these. When he wanted to touch her, and other things. When he wanted to stop being so self-conscience and do what what was on his mind. But he couldn't. Too shy. Worried about what her reaction would be. Worried about what will happened during and/or after. Too much to think about. Not enough sugar.**_

"_**Are you gonna touch me?"**_

"_**...No." He mentally kicked himself.**_

"_**OK then, look at the movie and not my butt."**_

_**He turned his head back towards the television trying to get into the movie but found it a little hard to do. Especially when Klaire wasn't paying attention either. He quickly looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She had her head propped up on her hand and was staring back at him. He knew there wasn't any more cake around his mouth so what was it? He started to open his mouth to ask her but in that instant she turned back to the TV, as did he. Then she turned back to him. He turned back to her and she looked away.**_

_What kind of game was this?** L wondered trying not to snicker. He decided to keep his eyes to the screen, as did Klaire. **_

_**He found the movie to be a little too dramatic and cheesy but overall he did enjoy it a little. Klaire told him that she didn't like it at all, that she found the male character to be a complete jerk and had no concern for others feelings. He felt the same but stated that people have their own reasons for acting the way they do. She shrugged it off.**_

"_**What now?"**_

"_**I don't know, what would you like-"**_

_**Her phone rung, she answered.**_

"_**Hey Alli what's going on?...In Genoa...yea...how did you know?...oh...he is?...tell him to mind his business..."**_

_**L laid down on the bed eyes up at the ceiling. He wondered how many cases he would have piled up by now. He wasn't complaining he welcomed it actually. It would definitely help him in keeping his mind off of Klaire, a little, once he left. He thought about what Bethany said about keeping in contact with her. That wouldn't be a problem he would make the effort to speak with Klaire...whenever he could. If he could. All the work he has to do it would be amazing if he could squeeze a 15 minute conversation out of his day, but even still he would try.**_

_**His thought were interrupted by a slap to the stomach. He sucked in air and looked at Klaire. When did she go crazy? She smiled at him and told Allison she would call her back tomorrow. "What did you do that for?"**_

"_**Was trying to get your attention.' She smiled. **_

_**He looked at her for a while before shaking his head with a smile. "And you say I'm a kid..."**_

_**She laughed. "You are...but anyway, where were we?"**_

"_**You wanted to know what should we do next."**_

"_**Oh yea...so...?"**_

"_**I don't mind doing anything at all really...whatever you want to do-"**_

"_**Please don't say that...come on! Think of something you want to do. Anything."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**,,,fine then I'll go first." She put her hand on his thigh. "Kiss me."**_

_**L's eyes shot open. Kiss Klaire? Was he asleep again? Was she really asking him this? If so, why? Well not why but...**_

"_**Not my lips, since you don't seem all that comfy buy it."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Stop thinking for half a second and kiss me...here." she said tapping her fingers on her right cheek. "You owe me."**_

_**The last girl he kissed was his mother...he didn't know how to kiss...he didn't know if there was a proper way to kiss, or if there wasn't. He didn't know whether she was joking or if she really wanted him to.**_

_**She pulled him closer to her so that they were face to face, nose to nose. Then she turned her head and tapped her cheek again. He began to tremble and he felt his blood rushing down...**_

_**He took a silent but deep breath and placed a quick peck on her cheek. She pulled him back to her cheek and held him there for a few seconds before letting go.**_

"_**Like that..now go on try it."**_

_**L looked at her still with wide eyes. He had already kissed her what more did she want?**_

_**He wasn't prepared for this. He didn't want to do this. He was declining because he didn't want to get a hard on, and watch her freak out because of it. He didn't want her to think he was a pervert no matter how sexually expressive his mind is, he didn't want her seeing that. **_

"_**Lucas..."**_

_**He leaned into her again and let his kiss linger for a little while longer then pulled away.**_

_**Her faced looked satisfied and she laid down. "Lay."**_

_**He did and she scooted in closer to him.**_

_**Soon after she fell asleep and he closed his opens to keep the emotions from building up inside him. The hard on wasn't his only reason for not wanting to kiss Klaire. As much as he wanted to it wouldn't be fair to either of them. He would be leaving soon and for them to hold onto those feelings with empty promises of constant contact is...its horrible. L had made his mind to spend as much time with Klaire as possible and make fond memories but in the same thought he had to come at her on a more friendly level than a level of attraction. But try as he might he couldn't completely do that. Neither could she.**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Over the next few days L and Klaire saw more sights in Genoa before returning home the afternoon of her birthday. Of course her parents and friends threw a nice party for her. L had the chance to meet a few of her distant family members but later asked her why hadn't she said much about them, she didn't reply. Nevertheless she and everyone else had a great time. She especially enjoyed her presents from her father, Lucas, and of course L.**_

_**In the midst of all the fun L was secretly and silently breaking inside.**_

_**Tomorrow morning, he would be leaving here.**_

"_**So soon?" Klaire asked that night.**_

"_**Yea."**_

"_**...Oh."**_

"_**I'm sorry Klaire."**_

"_**No its fine we have been waiting for this to come."**_

_**He looked at her smiling face. It looked so fake, so forced. He didn't want to leave, he didn't know how many times he'd said that but he wanted to scream out like a child, telling everyone how much he wanted to stay here.**_

_**It couldn't be helped though, his leaving was inevitable and that's what he needed to understand, so did Klaire.**_

_**When she woke up Klaire hurried to get showered and dressed. She wanted to spend a little more time with Lucas before he left. She ran over to his room and knocked on the door. He opened with a half asleep face.**_

"_**Yes Klaire?"**_

"_**Wake up. Get ready we are going for a morning walk before you leave."**_

"_**...okay..."**_

_**She watched him move through the room, to the bathroom and back out when he finished showering. He dressed with her back turned, as she refused to leave for her own naughty, selfish reasons.**_

"_**OK, I'm ready."**_

_**She smiled and pulled him out of his room, down the stairs, and out of the door. They'll be putting breakfast on hold for a while. She took him down to the stream her father would take her to when she was younger. She looked at her watch...it was almost time.**_

"_**Klaire what are we doing here?"**_

"_**I wanted to talk to you about some things before I left."  
L looked at her smiling face again. It was warm not forced like it was last night but you could still see a glimmer of regret and sadness in her eyes.**_

"_**I wanted to tell you how much I've enjoyed getting to know you. If even just a little...I've never met anyone like you before, someone who was so easy to talk to. Someone who made it so easy to be myself around. The one person who could make me smile non-stop, She smiled wider, I can honestly say that I will miss you Lucas. Everything about you. I just hope one day you'll come back."**_

_**Her watch chirped a digitized sound and L watched her jerk her head over towards the stream. One by one swans dipped out of the sky and into the water. L was taken aback. There were so many of them coming from different directions. All of them different shades and sizes.**_

_**He felt his heart get heavy.**_

"_**I thought that they had left but it tuns out they never did. The just changed the time."**_

"_**How did you know?"**_

"_**I've been monitoring them for the last couple of weeks to see if I was right, I guess I was."**_

_**L looked back at her and smiled just as wide as she did. He stood and walked closer to the water to get a better look. They looked so happy. Comfortable. Even though they all weren't part of one big flock when they arrived they were now. Like a reunion for long lost friends, and possible lovers.**_

"_**I hope that one day you'll come back, just like they did. It doesn't have to be a specific date or time. Just come back...OK Lucas?"**_

_**After breakfast L and Watari prepared themselves to leave. Last night when Watari went back to their cottage, he packed L's and his things to be ready for the next day. He told L that it would be best for him to stay with Klaire to get out anything he would like to say before leaving. Seeing him now Watari really wished he didn't have to leave. He wished that he could stay here or anywhere with her so he could feel warm. Happy. But the world needs L. **_

_**Needed **him**.**_

_**Watari shook Adriano's hand and hugged Bethany as did L. He and Watari also said goodbye to Klaire's friends, they would be missed too. He then hugged Klaire and wished her the best of luck in school and made her promise to take care of herself. She said she would then she faced L.**_

_**Klaire didn't know whether it would be OK to let her tears show. She didn't want to part with Lucas. He was much more than what anyone thought he was to her. He wasn't just a friend. A crush. She knew he was much more but she couldn't divulge into that now, it was time for him to go.**_

_**She threw her arms around him and memories of that time in his room...**_

_**...flooded into his mind. The sweetness of her skin and hair. The softness. To say that he would miss it wouldn't have covered it. **_

"_**Take care Lucas and don't forget what I told you." she sniffled.**_

"_**I won't. I promise."**_

"_**I'll miss you." she whispered into his ear.**_

"_**I'll miss you more than you know." he said, finally he spoke a fully honest word to her.**_

_**He squeezed her a little tighter then let go...**_

_**For whatever reason she wanted to scream at him to hold her again, but that wasn't the case. That wouldn't happen.**_

_**She dropped her hands and folded them over her chest. "Well what are you waiting on? Don't you have a plane to catch?"**_

"_**Yea, I do." He said staring at her. **_

_**He then smiled and backed away still looking at her. Still smiling with that look of regret.**_

_**L stared at her for as long as he could. He wanted her image to forever remain on his mind.**_

_**He climbed into the car after Watari and shut the door. **_

_**Klaire lifted her hand and waved. He returned the gesture and mouthed goodbye.**_

_**Her lips moved.**_

_**After a while the car began to pull away and L turned his head away.**_

_**His lips said g**oodbye**.**_

_**Her lips said **notforever**.**_

_**He leaned his head up against the window and turned towards the sky.**_

_**The swans were all leaving Klaire's house and going off in their own directions, like he was.**_

_**They would all come back of course to see their friends, their loved ones.**_

_**Just as they would come to visit they would leave, physically but their hearts and minds still with the ones they cherished.**_

_Not forever...Come back_

_**L closed his eyes as tears silently ran down his face.**_

_**He cried for a possible return.**_

_**He cried for a forever memory of her no matter what happened.**_

_**He cried for himself, because he didn't think he could bare without her, he didn't think he could live.**_

_**There's no way a body could function without its heart.**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**When L arrived at his a Watari's private headquarters he immediately unpacked his bags and put his things away.**_

_**In the corner pocket of one of his suitcases he found a note addressed to him.**_

_**It had Klaire's telephone numbers and email addresses on it, from Bethany.**_

_Keep in touch Lucas. _

_**He smiled and put the note on his nightstand, he would try his hardest.**_

"_**I promise."**_

_**Over the remainder of the year L was swamped. So many cases had piled up as he predicted but he wasn't able to concentrate as fully as he was accustomed to.**_

_**Thoughts of Klaire. **_

_**He sent her a Christmas present on the 25th of December...from L, but nothing from Lucas.**_

_**He didn't know why he didn't send her anything, perhaps it was because he didn't think it would be good enough for them to know each other on such a personal level and all he did was **send** her something.**_

_**He hadn't heard from her since November 13, it was taking a toll on him.**_

_**By the next year, in April, L had had 4 slip ups.**_

_**Something he wasn't used to doing.**_

_**Something that couldn't be excepted in his line of work.**_

_**Around the beginning of January L had gave up the silent treatment and emailed Klaire.**_

_**He told her how much he missed her.**_

_**He asked how she was doing.**_

_**Her response was cheerful even through the computer.**_

_**He had requested that when he or she had the time that they communicate via web-cam, she accepted.**_

_**From that day on he talked to her at least an hour a day. She had a new glow about her that scared him, a glow of a person in love, but still he was glad to she her happy.**_

_**Things were going well until the middle-to-end of April.**_

_**L had a breakdown. **_

_**He kicked, he screamed, he cried, he begged, he brooded. It lasted for days.**_

_**Watari didn't know how to handle him when he was in this condition. He couldn't then...he couldn't now.**_

_**He tried everything he could think of, an alternative to what he truly wanted, but it didn't work.**_

"_**Well L, I think its time you see her again."**_

"_**...I don't want to be Lucas anymore." he said, a voice as hollow as his eyes have become.**_

"_**Well then be you. Be L...maybe its time you tell her."**_

"_**Klaire what's been going on with you? You're glowing." Allison said over a latte at the cafe near their school.**_

"_**No, I'm not you're imagining it."**_

"_**No really you are...what did Lucas come back and profess his undying love and eternal devotion to you?" she giggled.**_

_I wish**. "No he didn't silly. I still haven't seen him since that day. Well you know what I mean. We're still talking on the cam but that's it."**_

"_**Did he ever say when he'd come back?"**_

"_**He said earlier today, before I came to school, that he would try to see me soon and that he may be different than the guy I knew."**_

"_**Sounds scary."**_

"_**Yea a little, he didn't seem right this morning..." her voice trailed off. She was happy that she may get to see him again but the way he said it made it seem like...she didn't know.**_

_**After finishing up with Allison she headed to Study hall. She didn't have anymore classes for the day but she was still in school mode, she needed something to take her mind off of Lucas, for a while.**_

_**Later that day her mother called and they talked for a while. Her father was at the hospital pulling long hours, so her mom was lonely.**_

"_**Why don't you go over Mrs. Devin's house?"**_

"_**Her husband and her are working somethings out...oh Klaire why couldn't you just come home for a while?"**_

"_**I told you I'll see you Friday I can't leave school to spend time with my bored and lonely mother. Maybe this is a sign that you need to get out more mom."**_

"_**...you may be right. Maybe I'll go out to a club or something."**_

"_**Yea, something like that."**_

"_**OK, I'll do it...but I don't know any clubs, I haven't partied since college and that was house and dorm parties. Anything else was with your father at one of his colleague's galas, and I don't feel like being around those stuck up people."**_

"_**I hear you, well mom think of something, call some of your other friends."**_

"_**I suppose I have no choice, even though being with my daughter, my one and only-"**_

"_**Please don't start with this guilt trip mom I said I'll see you Friday. Now, I'm studying so I'll call you later."**_

"_**Fine, see you then."**_

_**Klaire hung up her phone and opened her book back up.**_

_**Her mom was really silly lately.**_

_**The two of them became closer after Lucas left, mostly because she didn't feel comfortable talking about boys with her father, and because her mother already knew what she was going through so it made it easier for her.**_

_**The next day her, Stacy and Allison went to the mall after class for a mini shopping spree, Stacy's idea.**_

_**Next they went to a spa and got the complete package.**_

_**Hair, nails, feet, and a full body massage. Klaire definitely had some stress to relive and that massage certainly did the trick.**_

"_**Hey thanks a lot guys I really needed that."**_

"_**What are friends for?" Allison said.**_

_**Klaire smiled and hugged them both before they got back into her car and headed for Allison's house.**_

_**When they got there Bryan was waiting outside. **_

"_**Mr. Vanity, you didn't want to come with us?"**_

"_**Ha ha...no I didn't...you guys sure took a long time."**_

"_**How long were you waiting here?" **_

"_**About 20 minutes."**_

"_**Well how is that a long time?"**_

"_**You know how impatient he is Stace, leave it alone."**_

_**Stacy took her friend's advice and moved towards the door.**_

"_**Anyone hungry?" Allison asked.**_

"_**Yea I'm a little hungry, what do you have?" Bryan said.**_

"_**Check, its not like I go to the store or help with the grocery list."**_

_**He shrugged and went over to Allison's subzero refrigerator.**_

"_**Oh yea guys I'm going down for the weekend, anyone coming with me?"**_

"_**I will." Allison said.**_

"_**Sorry Kay I can't. You know we have that dance recital coming up and I'm falling slightly behind. Ms. Amber is gonna help me over the weekend."**_

"_**Suit yourself. What about you B?"**_

"_**No can do babe, gotta go out of town with my dad. Japan. Some business something-something he wants me to be a part of. Sorry."**_

"_**No its cool, I was just asking."**_

_**Everyone continued to eat and converse until around 5. Stacy left to go back to her loft off campus. Allison started studying for a test she had coming up.**_

"_**Hey Kay can I talk to you?" Bryan asked.**_

"_**Yea sure B, what wrong?"**_

_**He pulled her over towards the kitchen, leaving Allison in her study.**_

"_**Nothings wrong I just wanted to talk to you."**_

"_**About?"**_

_**He sighed heavily. "Klaire you know I still like you right?"**_

_**Her face went pale. She thought for sure that he was over that, that Stacy and Allison were wrong. As it turns out she was the one who was wrong.**_

"_**Bryan you know that we can't be together like that. We are friends."**_

"_**I know that...we will always be friends but, couldn't we be something more?"**_

"_**Bryan."**_

"_**We could try. ….Please don't shut me out here. I know you're not keen on the idea since we have been friends for so long but shouldn't that make us the perfect couple? We know everything about each other-"**_

"_**Bryan-"**_

"_**No wait just let me finish...Klaire I've liked you...I've loved you for a long time and I have tried to just get over you like you told me but its not that easy. You're a spectacular person, we go together so well, its hard for me to feel differently. Couldn't you just try to see me that way?"**_

_**She put her head down. She didn't like turning him down when they were younger and she didn't now. That look of rejection and defeat he had brought her down but she couldn't pretend to love him. To like him that way. Especially not now.**_

_**Not after what she feel with Lucas.**_

_**Not after what HE made her feel.**_

_**Bryan was a good person on the inside, he was a little bratty a little self centered but he was overall one hell of a guy, but he wasn't for Klaire. She wasn't for him.**_

_**They could never be not just because of what she felt for Lucas but because she couldn't lie. She wouldn't.**_

"_**Bryan I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way...I'll never feel that way. You're a great guy but we just aren't compatible like you think we are. If things were different I would say yes, but I can't when I don't feel anything for you. I couldn't lie to you or use you-"**_

"_**Its him isn't it...Stace told me you're still hung up on that Lucas guy. Is that it?"**_

"_**...Not-"**_

"_**Are you serious Klaire? For Lucas? You don't even know him! You can't see him anymore! Why are you still holding on to him? You two can never be together, I'm right here willing and ready for you...why aren't I good enough? Why would you put that...that loser before me? Me?"**_

_**Klaire looked wide eyed at him confused by what he was saying.**_

_**Angered by what he said about Lucas.**_

_**She slapped him. "How fucking dare you Bryan. You don't know the first thing about Lucas. Not a damn thing and you think you can just judge him? Just because I like him and not you? If you really cared you would be happy that I love someone-"**_

_**She stopped herself...she loved Lucas?**_

"_**Say what?...You love him? How? Tell me Klaire how the hell do you love someone who won't even come see you? Someone who won't hold you." He grabbed her and held onto her.**_

"_**I can be there Klaire just give a try. Just one!"**_

_**She pushed him away from her. It could never happen not after what he said about him...**he doesn't want me to be happy**. She thought.**_

"_**You don't want me to be happy...with anyone but you...what kind of friend are you? Who are you?"**_

_**She sped passed him, passed Allison who was shouting back at her, asking her what's wrong, and up to the bedroom.**_

_**She locked the door and fell down to the floor.**_

_**She wondered if Bryan was right, If she was foolish for holding onto her feelings for Lucas when it was no guarantee that they would be anything more than what they are. If she was foolish for not being with Bryan instead.**_

_**She pulled out her cell phone. "Mommy?...I'm coming home."**_

_**When she arrived home she threw herself in her father's arms and cried like a child.**_

_**She asked him if she was wrong for rejecting Bryan, should she let go of Lucas.**_

"_**Don't you dare do that Klaire. You know in your heart that Lucas is the one you care about, you can't force yourself to love if there isn't a connection. Your heart is with Lucas." Her mother said patting her back.**_

"_**He said I was stupid for holding on."**_

"_**...don't believe him honey. Does it feel like a waste of time to you?" Her father asked feeling helpless in the matter. He knew that he isn't happy about talking about boys to Klaire but if her heart desires something he can't give her then he would do anything to make sure she goes in the direction of whatever it is that makes her happy. In this case its Lucas, so he would guide her to him.**_

"_**No it doesn't."**_

"_**Then this shouldn't even be a discussion, he lifted her head and smiled at her, you're not stupid. You know what you want and don't want and you know that if you want something that you have to go after it. Right?"**_

_**She nodded. "...but daddy Lucas isn't the only one on my mind."**_

"_**What are you saying?"**_

"_**I feel like I'm not able to choose between the one that made me smile...and the one that saved my life...somewhere in the back of my mind I always think of L. I know there is no chance of us ever being together but I can't help the feeling."**_

"_**Its natural for you to feel that way about him, he saved your life but you weren't able to repay him, so your heart goes out to him. I understand what you feel but you have to hold on to what's here. L may have a place in you but its Lucas who captivated you. He's the one you love."**_

_**She laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Was he right? Was Lucas the one she needed and should she hold L in memory? Or was it the other way around? Which would make her happy? She did feel a little more strongly about Lucas but L did something that isn't repayable. Something she could never forget...**_

_**She didn't know what to do so she just remained curled up in her father's lap, getting rubbed and soothed by her mother.**_

_**She heard her phone ring and picked it up.**_

_**Unknown number.**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**...This is L."**_

_A/N: I know I told some of you this wouldn't be a long story, and hopfully you won't think it is._

_Now that they've met things will be progressing nicely from here on out...meaning its coming to an end x...(_

_**But how do you like it so far? :)**  
_


	20. Chapter 19

_**She stopped breathing for a split second. She didn't just hear what she thought she heard.**_

"_**I'm sorry who is this?"**_

"_**It's L, Klaire."**_

"_**..."**_

_**What would I do, she asked herself. **_

_**How did she know that this synthesized voice was indeed L? She had never spoken with him, only her parents...her parents! She could ask them.**_

_**She muted her phone and looked over at her father.**_

"_**Daddy did you ever talk to L directly?"**_

"_**Yes, what's wrong honey?"**_

"_**What did he sound like?" She asked eagerly.**_

"_**Well to be honest it sounded like a computer not a real person's voice, like a voice changer. Why?"**_

"_**...are you there?" The voice said. **_

_**She unmuted her phone and spoke up. "Y-Yes...how did you?...how do I know this isn't a joke?" she said still a little skeptical, or maybe she just wanted to be sure so when she jumped around in excitement it wouldn't be for nothing.**_

"_**Well, that would be something for you to figure out...I'm sure you already asked your parents what L's voice sounds like...am I correct?"**_

_**She smiled to herself, **He's a smartass._

"_**Yea..."**_

"_**I thought so...anyway I need to talk to you Klaire, its very important...but I can't tell you over the phone." her other line beeped. It was Allison, she ignored it. She'd call her later.**_

"_**OK."**_

"_**I'll need to meet with you, at your convenience."**_

"_**I'm home for the weekend..."**_

"_**Oh good, that's perfect. I would like to meet up with you in two days...Saturday work well for you, Klaire?"**_

_**She cheesed wide as her mother asked who she was talking to. She made her fingers in a 'l' shape and smiled. Her parents raised an eyebrow and she put her finger over her lips before hitting the speaker button. L's voice came through phone. "Yea that's fine..where at?"**_

"_**I will email you the details, you should be receiving that by Friday morning."**_

"_**OK."**_

"_**Very easygoing...I will touch bases with you tomorrow night to confirm our meeting is that OK?"**_

_**Her parents shook their heads no. She muted the phone again. "Don't go along with this! You don't know if that's really him! Anyone can purchase a voice changer, how do you know if that 's the real deal?" Her father said.**_

_**She nodded her head. She was so excited she forgot to actually think clearly on this.**_

"_**Um...L?"**_

"_**Yes, Klaire?"**_

_**She smiled again, her father rolled his eyes.**_

"_**I need a little more of a confirmation."**_

"_**For what?"**_

"_**That you're L..."**_

"_**Very well, I can see how you would be suspicious after that kidnapping last year. You know when The Canoli Family grabbed you, and your father called the police but they were unable to find out anything? So your father 'got a message to me' stating that he would pay me a base of 3 million dollars to get you back to him and his wife. You remember that? Well maybe Adriano didn't tell you...anyway he wound up paying me 5.5 million after I got all the details and was ready to take on the case. Did he tell you that? I remember when your mother snatched the phone from him during one of our conversations and begged that she would do anything to have you back. It was really sad...Klaire are you still listening?"**_

_**Her parents sat wide eyed for a minute before shaking their heads yes.**_

"_**Yea, I'm still here...how many people would know that information?"**_

"_**Hmm...well there's me...Watari, my associate...5 including you IF your parents told you...then its just 4. The local police would know some things but not any of what I told you. They would only know the basic details of the situation like who you were, who kidnapped you, where you were being held, and how the suspect would be apprehended but of course that was with my help."**_

"_**What's the chance of you leaking information?"**_

_**She heard him chuckle a little. "I admire your curiosity, well to be honest there's about a **_

_**.01% chance of me leaking any information. I have to be careful not to get anyone I'm dealing with hurt or killed. Or me for that matter." **_

"_**I understand..."**_

"_**Did I pass the test? Will you agree to my terms now?"**_

_**What happened to at HER convenience? She looked at her parents and they nodded yes. "Yea, you're in the gray."**_

"_**Good, well then as I stated before I will email you the details about our meeting. I look forward to seeing-"**_

"_**Wait L?"**_

"_**Yes Klaire? What is it?"**_

"_**What is it we have to talk about?...I mean the case is over..it's going on a year."**_

"_**I'm aware of that."**_

"_**Then what is it that we have to talk about?"**_

"_**Isn't it obvious Klaire? I have been sending you flowers and candy on Valentine's Day. Bookings at exotic spas, teddy bears and the like...you think I do this to just anyone?"**_

"_**Well-"**_

"_**I don't. Never have. It would be too dangerous for one and for two..I don't care that much about them after the case is over. They're safe, the criminal is in jail, and thats all I care about."**_

"_**Well then why?"**_

"_**Because I like you...a lot. Does that bother you?"**_

"_**N-no."**_

"_**Good...oh and before I forget and I may not need to tell you this, but please don't tell anyone about this. I know you'll tell your parents..if they aren't already listening now..but no one else. Not Allison Carter, Not Stacy Wilmington. Not Bryan Harding. No one."**_

"_**I got it. I won't say a word."**_

"_**I trust that your family can keep me a secret as you have for almost a year, so I will be counting on you."**_

"_**OK."**_

"_**Goodbye Klaire."**_

_**He hung up. She was still holding the phone in her hand with an almost crazed smile on her face. She couldn't believe it. THE L called her. Her! She never thought he would but he did.**_

"_**Klaire I want you to be careful." Her father said solemnly. **_

"_**What's wrong daddy?"**_

"_**I know this guy has proved himself to be L but we still only have a little to go on, I just want you to be careful. I don't want anyone taking you away again. I don't know if I can go through that..." He lowered his head into his hands.**_

_**Klaire smiled and wrapped her arms around her father. He could be such a dad sometimes. "I will be dad. I promise. Please don't worry, no ones taking me away again."**_

_**L closed the prepaid phone he was using and sat looking out of the window of his hotel room. He would go through with this, he needed to. It wasn't fair to himself to keep these emotions bottled up inside of him, he loved Klaire and he couldn't just stop and move on.**_

_**He needed to be with her, to make her happy. To make him happy.**_

_**So he could breath again.**_

_**At around midnight he emailed Klaire the details for them to meet up. First he would explain himself, as she deserved. Then he would tell her exactly how he felt about her.**_

_**How he feels about her now.**_

_**After that was done he laid down on his bed. In a little less than 48 hours he would reveal who he was to the woman he loved and hoped she would except it. Him being L would put a strain on their relationship, this he knew, but he would try whatever he could to make her happy for as long as he lived.**_

_**For as long as he lived.**_

_**That's how long he wanted to be with Klaire, he couldn't have it any other way. **_


	21. Chapter 20

"_You know I've never done this before, right?"_

"_I don't care L, I love you and I want to do this. Are you gonna let me or keep talking?"_

_He smiled at her and nodded down, preparing himself for whatever she would do to him._

_Moving like a serpent, snaking down his body, she grabbed at his member and slide it into her mouth. _

_He let loose a sharp hiss and grabbed the back of her head pushing her down more. _

_She obliged, taking him further into her mouth but slowing her pace. _

_Dragging her tongue around him. Up and down._

_He felt tense. Tight but loose, and at the same time, free. His toes curled and he couldn't control his thoughts or actions. It seemed like she was sucking energy from him._

_Instinct told him pump her mouth and he did. She moaned a little, letting him take control of the situation._

_He gently pushed in and out of her mouth loving the feel. The warmth. The twist of her tongue._

_It was all making him want her more. Making him want to taste her again..._

_**Saturday came before his eyes.**_

_**He was surprisingly calm and was completely prepared for any outcome.**_

_**He made sure his room was spotless, that the food he wanted was prepared and ready to be set out, that Klaire would be comfortable when she got there.**_

_**Nothing could go wrong on his part, if anything did happen, it would have to be because of Klaire. HE wouldn't make a mistake and blow this.**_

_**Klaire's email said to meet her at The Hotel Principe Di Savoia at 12:15 pm. She was beyond nervous, and for a minute didn't think she could go along with it. **_

_**It was now 8:27 and she had to start getting ready now. Her normal amount of time she takes to get ready is about an hour and a half but today was different. For the first time in a long time Klaire actually cared what other people thought about her appearance.**_

_**But this just wasn't ANYONE. **_

_**It was L.**_

_**She had to look presentable, a man like him would accept nothing less.**_

_**Perfection.**_

_**She hurried downstairs to grab something quick to eat, luckily for her breakfast was already prepared and she sat down to eat.**_

_**Quickly,she told herself.**_

"_**You sure are in a rush honey." Her mother smiled.**_

"_**Yea I have to be leaving here by, at the latest, 11:30."**_

"_**Klaire is before 9 you have plenty of time."**_

"_**I don't! You know how long it takes me. And last night I couldn't find a suitable outfit for today...my hair isn't done-"**_

"_**Klaire what are you so worked up about? This isn't like you."**_

"_**..."**_

"_**You need to stop stressing over what you need to wear and how you need to look. You're fine just the way you are I don't understand how you got...here."**_

_**She sighed "Yea me neither...I'm spazzing out and I don't like it...but I also can't help it. Its L mom. L!"**_

"_**And? What is he God or something? You need to be on your P's and Q's when you're around him? Don't act like that. Be you. That's it." She continued to eat her food.**_

_She's right,** Klaire thought. She was thinking too much into it. L undoubtedly already knew what kind of person she was, and he liked her! So there was no need to change herself to suit him. He was perfectly fine with her as she is now.**_

_**She took her time eating her breakfast...L wasn't going anywhere.**_

_**At around 11, L called Klaire to make sure she was on schedule.**_

"_**Yea, I will be leaving out shortly. Is there any change in plans?"**_

"_**No not at all I'm just making sure everything is still a 'Go'. I will call you when your car has arrived."**_

"_**Your sending me a car?"**_

"_**Yea I am."**_

"_**But I have a car that will take me."**_

"_**I can't trust in that. I'm not doubting you're reliability, just the car and person driving."**_

"_**Oh, yea I understand."**_

"_**Good. Goodbye Klaire."**_

_**He hung up and moved to the shower. He had already taken a shower when he woke up from another one of his real live dreams of Klaire, but he felt as if he wasn't clean enough all of a sudden. He scrambled to the shower, cleaned himself again, got dressed. But soon found that he didn't like what he was wearing.**_

"_**L what are you doing?"**_

"_**I'm getting ready."**_

"_**I thought you were already ready?"**_

"_**Well yea but I didn't look right and I think I may have started to sweat again so I took a shower."**_

"_**Why are you so fidgety all of a sudden?"**_

" _**What are you talking about?"**_

"_**You're jumpy and running all over the place, you're not nervous are you?"**_

"_**...yes. A little."**_

"_**Well why are you? You two have already met. There's no need to get all dressed up, she likes you the way you are."**_

"_**But what if she's expecting 'L' to be more extravagant?"**_

"_**It wouldn't matter, she's in love with** you **so it s hardly an issue." **_

_He's right** L thought. He didn't need to go out of his way to please Klaire because he did it already, as Lucas, but still HE did it. **_

_**And she liked it.**_

_**He looked down at his clothes and smiled. He threw on a white t-shirt and jeans.**_

_**Nothing too fancy, just the way Klaire like him.**_

"_**Yea, I got it guys...bye." Klaire said as she got into the car L sent her.**_

"_**Please Klaire be careful. Keep you're phone nearby...on second thought dial 119 but don't press send just have it ready. OK?"**_

_**Klaire nodded and closed the door.**_

_**The car pulled off leaving her parents behind. She wondered what awaited her at her destination. What L would expect of her? What would he wanted to say to her? **_

"_**I'm on the top floor room number 601F. Please leave your belongings in the room but I will be waiting for you on the balcony."**_

"_**OK. I got it, goodbye L. See you when I get up there." She hung up for a change.**_

_**Her heart was beating like a drum the entire time, still wondering what kind of person L would be. Then she had that horrible thought again. That thought that sounded weird but was a definite possibility. L being a girl. She hoped he was not. Having a girl have a crush on her was a little weird.**_

_**She was not surprised that L chose a high class hotel versus a more simple one, she just assumed that he liked to reward himself from time to time.**_

_**Once the elevator doors opened, she stepped on and pushed the button for the top floor.**_

_**She had so many thoughts about turning back. About leaving, but the curious part of her wouldn't allow it. Not to mention the part of her that was grateful to L and cared for him. **_

_**The bell she heard letting her know that she was at her floor seemed louder than usual, it scared her. She took a breath and get off. The sign told her rooms 651-699 were to her left and rooms 601-650 were to her right, beginning with 650.**_

_**She has to go all the way to the other side of the building.**_

_**Great, she thought. Enough time for her to walk the halls and let her anxiety build.**_

_**Each step down the marble floored hallway seemed to echo...**_

_**645.**_

_**Every step seemed like a stomp...**_

_**621.**_

_**Her breath seemed thin like she was in a room filled with smoke...**_

_**613.**_

_**Nerves got the best of her as she neared his room. L's room.**_

_**601.**_

_**She put her hand on the knob but couldn't move. This was it. No turning back. Once she pushed this door open she had to go through with this. All her assumptions of L would now be proven true or false, all she had to do was turn the knob.**_

_**She took yet another nervous breath, deeper this time.**_

_**Behind this door was her crush, one of the greatest detectives in the world, L. The man who saved her. The man who liked her.**_

_**She opened the door.**_

_**L heard the door open from out on the balcony. He choked on his cookie, drunk some juice and wiped his mouth. He sat back in his seat and waited for her to come in.**_

_**This was it.**_

_**Klaire was immediately greeted by a soft homely fragrance, that smelled clean but wasn't too harsh. She saw a table full of food and wanted to move to get some but her eyes locked on the balcony. The French doors were pushed wide open with a nice view out to the city. She slowly walked over to them and stood in the doorway.**_

_**It was him. **_

_**L.**_

_**His back was to her, looking out onto the city.**_

_**She didn't know whether she should just sit down or stand and wait for him to notice she was there.**_

"_**Its OK Klaire, sit down."**_

_**She moved to the seat right nest to him still not able to see his face. Maybe this is how he wanted it. Maybe she wasn't required to see his face.**_

_**She saw a plate of cookies on the table, one was half eaten.**_

_**She thought of Lucas for a minute then focused back on the man in front of her.**_

"_**I'm not late am I?"**_

"_**Of course not."**_

_**He turned to face her properly.**_

"_**Oh my God...Lucas?"**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**L looked at her shocked face. He wondered what she would do next. Slap him? Scream at him? Leave? Kiss him?**_

"_**Lucas...you're L?"**_

_**L simply nodded, still waiting for a negative response to the realization.**_

_**She sat and stared at him for the better part of 15 minutes, blinking vigorously.**_

"_**If you're upset, I understand." He said.**_

"_**...I...I don't understand how I could feel upset...shocked...surprised...a lot of things...but I'm not upset...Lucas-I mean L."**_

_**He nodded, it would take her a minute to stop saying Lucas, Its who she thought he was for almost a year, its only natural.**_

"_**It explains some things about you."**_

"_**Like what?"**_

"_**Why you didn't want to tell me much about you."**_

"_**Well I had a life set up for 'Lucas' but I didn't want to lie, I felt I had already done enough of that."**_

"_**...oh."**_

_**They sat in silence for a few more minutes before L spoke up. "Klaire I'm really sorry to put you through this-"**_

"_**Its fine."**_

"_**No, let me say this...I feel like I betrayed you somehow, I don't know why but I do. I wanted to tell you so many times that I was L, that I was that 'special friend' sending you presents and cards. I just couldn't. We both would be in danger, I couldn't chance it. Then I began to really think about danger once we started getting closer. How things would be if you indeed want to be with me, as L and what would happen if we went forward, and I scared myself. So I told you I wouldn't see you again hoping that you would move on, but in all honesty I didn't want to let go of you. I didn't want you to move on like I had felt in the beginning. I began fighting with myself daily. Should I let go? Should I tell her? I didn't know what to do but Watari helped me in the end...and along the way. He told me to hold on to you. Made me realized just how precious you are to me, how much I fell into you in so little time. I couldn't let you go, I stood against that once things became clear, then I called you. I was nervous, I was hoping you still had something for 'L' even though you were into 'Lucas'. Gratitude, admiration, anything...I just needed to know that L was still someone you liked. When you excepted I knew that I made the right decision in meeting with you, all that was left was for you to forgive my lies and let me explain myself."**_

_**She nodded still looking shocked.**_

"_**I'm willing to do whatever you want me to, to atone for what I did. I just want us to be...together. We don't have to date if you don't want that. I understand that trust is a important factor in a relationship and I may have wrecked that. I still need to be with you in some way Klaire."**_

_**She nodded again.**_

"_**...If you would let me say this...I do love you Klaire. I have for some time now...I didn't think I would get this far...and I'm scared. I've never done this before or even felt half of these feelings before. When I told you I've never had a girlfriend I wasn't lying. This is all new terrain for me and I'm not used to going into things 'blind'."**_

_**She remained silent. It scared L. Like she would reject him any minute and confessing to her would only have a small relief. He wanted her to return his feelings and say that she would be there for him. He yearned to hear it but wasn't sure if he would get it. **_

_**Klaire didn't know whether she should still be shocked or not. It was a lot to take in but...**_

"_**I love you too L."**_

_**His head snapped back at her and that was the first time in a while she'd seen them. They were different now. His pupils were a lot bigger than they normally were. They had a tint of hollowness in him, reflection in them. She felt sad. He looked as though he had been suffering while away from her. Like he was melting and fading away every day he wasn't with her. It made her want to go out to him.**_

"_**You do?"**_

"_**Yes, you know I do. Somewhere in that head of yours you knew, its why you started pushing away...are you OK?"**_

"_**Yes, I'm happy, why do you ask?"**_

"_**You look worn. Even though you're eyes seem weirdly sexier, you look like you've been down for a while."**_

"_**...I was for a while. I didn't want to hide behind my false persona anymore and I wanted to be with you, even though a part of me felt it couldn't and shouldn't never happen."**_

"_**Then...Watari helped you right?"**_

"_**Yes...he's not here right now if that's what you're thinking."**_

"_**No, it wasn't...I'm just upset that you had to feel that way and I wasn't there to console you."**_

"_**You are now." He smiled.**_

_**And It was warm.**_

_**She wrapped her arms around him and he rested his head on her, filling her with a huge sense of comfortability. She had gotten both the men she felt for all in one, she had comforted him when he was down. She was able to love him freely without wondering about whether or not he loved her. It was evident. He loved her. The man who saved her.**_

_**She lifted his head up, looked into his eyes for a moment or two before he planted a kiss on her lips. She was a little shocked at first but she soon enjoyed it. Her lips felt so soft. So comfortable. He wanted it to last forever.**_

_**He could honestly say that she was one of the sweetest things he's ever tasted. They parted and kept the closeness between them for a while.**_

"_**What now?" She asked.**_

"_**You tell me, where we go from here. I'll do whatever you need me to."**_

"_**OK then. I want this to be definite. I want you to myself, all of you. I want case solving Detective L. Sugar Eating L. Perverted L that sneaks looks at my butt. Thoughtful L that sends me presents and flowers on any given notice. Childish L that loves to see historical buildings...but Its one L that I don't want."**_

_**He frowned slightly. "And that is?"**_

"_**The L that's been afraid to be open with me. The one that's afraid to be himself because he's afraid I may not accept him..."**_

"_**OK, I can change that...you'll have to help me though."**_

_**She smiled at him. "I will, and that plan will be, immediately put into effect."**_

"_**That means I have to tell you more about me?"**_

"_**You got it."**_

_**He stood and pulled out a cell phone. "We're ready for that. Please have it ready. And inform her parents." He hung up.**_

"_**What's going on L?"**_

"_**I'm going to show you where I come from. Are you coming?"**_


	23. Chapter 22

_Vincenzo Lawliet, a half Italian half English man born in Venice Italy, and Himiko Adachi, a half Japanese half Russian woman from Hiroshima, Japan both met in their first year of Oxford University. Vincenzo was pursuing a career in architecture and Himiko in arts. In the beginning the two of them didn't say much to each other but later became closer and eventually started dating. After their 1st year they went back home to tell their parents about their plans to get married._

_They quickly declined. _

_They didn't want one to be with the other and stated that they each already had someone who they would marry. A person they had already chose._

_Both of them felt helpless in the matter and broke up as their parents wished, Ignoring each other at school. Halfway into their 2nd year they began secretly seeing each other behind their parents back. By their 3rd year Himiko was pregnant, 3 months, and could no longer get an abortion. Although their parents were enraged, they agreed that they would have to get married and take care of the child. Immediately after that conversation they began talking about the plans **they** had for the unborn child and what Himiko and Vincenzo will do to ensure that the child the best life had to offer. Vincenzo screamed out that they would raise the child as they wished and still love and nurture it. He also made it clear that if they thought that they would control his and Himiko's life from here on out or their child's he would leave now and they wouldn't have to hear from neither of them. Himiko agreed._

_After that the two of them returned to school and 6 months later a baby boy was born._

_Rue._

_They made sure the child had everything he needed and gave him lots of love. _

_Himiko's father had come around and accepted his grandson, requesting to see him on holidays. _

_He also agreed to help Himiko open her own Art Gallery in France. She, Vincenzo, and baby Rue all moved there so Himiko could be closer to her job. Vincenzo was still in architecture school and was working at a firm part time. His mother was the one who stepped up to help him get his own firm when he got out of school._

_Once they achieve their goals everything was smooth sailing, except with Himiko's mother and Vincenzo's father, but they didn't let it bother them. _

_By the time Little Rue was 6 years old he was already in the 3rd grade surprising everyone around him, except his parents. He started walking and talking before he turned 1 year old so this wasn't a complete shock. He attend the top private schools in and around France and during the middle of his 3rd grade year he began to play both the piano and the violin. By the next year he had perfected the art and moved on to the harp and the flute, again mastering the instruments._

_For his 7th birthday he asked to go see his grandparents in Italy. Because Vincenzo's father was still mad at him, Rue didn't see much of them. They showed up and the father was upset that they came but Rue opened his little mouth and told his grandfather that family was all he had, and he wanted to get to know his 'grandpa #2', making him smile. They became closer as did him and Vincenzo, and he would spend the next Christmas with them and New Years with his other grandparents._

_Growing up Rue was closer to his father and began to develop his habits such as the manner in which his father sat or stooped when he was thinking, the way he held his fork as he ate, and of course his father's huge craving for sweets. His father instilled into him wisdom and kindness only a father can give. He taught him to use his gift of intelligence for good, to help people in any way. He taught him the meaning of true evil and the mean of true goodness, and to never doubt himself. _

_Rue had never known despair but life had whispered that it was his time._

_A couple weeks after his 8th birthday he and his mother were sitting outside in the garden waiting for his father to come home from the firm. He and his mother were talking about girls._

"_But I don't like them mother."_

"_Why not?" she laughed._

"_They're nasty. They like to put their lips on you and chase you all over the schoolyard. I don't want to be anyone's boyfriend, so I just say no and run away but they keep chasing me. Why do girls do that mother?"_

"_Well its apart of life. Once you reach a certain age girls start to like boy and boys start to like girls...its just how it is honey."_

"_Well I don't like it...how do I change it?"_

_She laughed at him again. "You can't...but no one said you have to be in a relationship."_

"_I hope I never do."_

"_You never know maybe one day when you're older you'll meet a nice girl and you'll fall in love with her."_

"_Yuck, that sounds horrible mother."_

_Just then his father came into the garden and Rue ran over to him for a big hug. Vincenzo sat down, kissed his wife, and took a slice of cake that was sitting on the table. They talked back and forth about this coming holiday and a vacation they were planning to go on._

_Then Himiko asked Rue if he would like to have a little brother or sister and he happily said yes excited to have someone who HE could watch over and protect like his father did him._

_Later that night just as Himiko was putting Rue to sleep there was a crash downstairs. She told him not to come out of his room and stay in his bed, he nodded and sank under his blanket._

_Rue listened as he heard more crashing then he heard his mother scream. He jumped out of the bed, tip toed down the stairs and peeked around the corner. _

_The first thing he saw was his father on the floor but he didn't understand why,he wanted to ask him why he wasn't going to see what his mother was screaming about. He moved closer and realized that his father was bleeding and barely moving. _

"_Daddy?" He called out over and over but not to loud so his mother wouldn't be angry with him._

_He heard more crashing and the faint sound of his father's voice._

"_Go get help son, hurry up."_

_Rue ran to the next room, got the phone and called the police. He didn't know what to say except 'I hear crashing, my daddy is hurt and I can't find my mother.' The police told him that they would be there shortly and to remain calm._

_Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man over his mother in the next room._

_In a split second he saw the man's hand come down hard on his mother and blood shoot out of her._

_**Klaire stared at L with wide eyes on the brink of tears.**_

"_**I don't remember much in between that and the police getting there. My father died almost right after I left his side, my mother made it to the hospital and stayed with us for a few days. She told the police what happened. She said that a man that had been stalking her had broke in trying to, quote, take my mother back home to him. He was later revealed as the man she was to marry when her and my dad broke up in college...anyway, he said that all she had to do was leave with him and that would be all. She of course refused and walked away from him not knowing until she went into the living room that he had stabbed daddy in the chest, back, and stomach. That's the scream I heard. 4 days later she died. Before she left me she told me that she loved me no matter what and to find happiness. I kept telling her that we both will and daddy. She smiled at me, tears came out of her eyes and just like that she died. I didn't find out about my daddy until afterwards. 2 days after that I then found out that Grandma Lawliet snapped and killed Grandpa, they sent her to an asylum. I went to stay with my mother's parents for a short time. Grandpa Adachi died of cancer, he's been battling with for the last 10 years. Grandma Adachi killed herself after his funeral."**_

"_**And then...you came here?"**_

"_**Yea."**_

_**They were in Winchester, England at the orphanage he grew up at. At Wammy House.**_

_**He told her he didn't want to talk much about the things that went on in there.**_

"_**My first case was my parents' murder. Hiroyuki Shibuya basically became a ghost and no one could find him. I did a while later, and brought him to justice."**_

_**Klaire kept looking at L's saddened eyes. She leaned over and hugged him. **_

_**Cradled him and hoped that the sadness he experienced would leave him and go to her.**_

_**She thought about everything he said. **_

_**Imagined how he must have felt to have watched his parents die before his eyes. How it must have been like for his grandparents to have died around him. How growing up in a foreign place must have felt. Being in an orphanage. Losing everything in less than a year.**_

_**In that moment all those questions hit her she cried harder for him.**_

_**And hated herself.**_

_**Because she never knew suffering.**_

_**Because she always had it easy.**_

_**Because he had to suffer all alone.**_

_**Because a person as great as him didn't deserve it.**_

_**She wished it had been her.**_

_**L held onto Klaire for a while longer before their car came. He had already told her that Mr. Gunter was Watari and that Watari was Wammy, his caretaker.**_

_**They got into the car and she held him again.**_

_**It was hard for him to go back to that time, to talk about what he experienced but Klaire deserved to know who it was she was with. Hopefully she would still love him.**_

_**They spend the night at another of their hideouts and in the morning returned to her parents house.**_

_**Her parents now knew that Lucas and Mr. Gunter were in fact L and Watari, they welcomed them with open arms. After thanking them a million times and L requesting that they act as they did before they knew who they were, everything returned to normal**_

_**except now, Klaire wouldn't let L go.**_

_**He kept telling her that he was alright but she would let go. She kept saying no.**_

_**So he let her.**_

_**Against L's recommendation, Klaire stayed home from school the following week. She stayed up talking to her parents about what she wanted with L and how much he had been suffering, not going into detail but stressing how much he had suffered. She told them how she wishes it was her.**_

_**She told her friends about him coming back but of course introduced him as Lucas. Allison and Stacy were happy to see him and to see her happy. Bryan however was not but she didn't expect him to be.**_

_**Around the anniversary of the first time they met, L noticed his feelings changing towards Klaire.**_

_**He wasn't always thinking of her as his girlfriend and he **didn't like** to think of her as such. His heart was changing and he was scared of it.**_

_**He talked to Watari about it and he told him that he should do what he thinks it right.**_

_**So L decided that no matter how far they have come that he just didn't see her as his girlfriend anymore.**_

_**It was time to break up.**_

_**L took her to France, to Crystal Image, an Art Gallery that he still owned, under his real name. It was also the house he grew up in, the house his parents died in.**_

_**He had prepared a picnic for the two of them on the rear lawn after they took a quick tour. He watched her point out pieces of art she like the most before heading to the rear door. In the back hall of the gallery was a painting of a man and a woman.**_

"_**L...is that?..."**_

"_**Yes, those are my parents."**_

_**She gasped. **_

_**L was the spitting image of his father, every inch of him. Mostly. He had the same raven hair, the same gray eyes, only difference was that L's pupils were larger. He had his father's slim and defined frame, everything. His mother was what you may call a traditional Japanese beauty with long auburn hair that fell pass her back down to her thighs. She had slanted light brown eyes that made you stare at her just a little longer. She was a small framed woman, very petite. She almost looked exotic but L never saw her that way. **_

"_**They are hot..."**_

_**L laughed. "Hot?"**_

"_**Well, yea. I meant to use something else...I see where you get your good looks from."**_

"_**You're embarrassing me again, Klaire."**_

_**She smiled at him but slowly it faded away. "You miss them a lot don't you?"**_

"_**...sometimes more than usual, but yes. I'll never forget my mother's beautiful face every time I came near her. It seemed like she would just light up, like she was that happy to see me. I'll never forget her kindness, how gentle she was."**_

"_**I'll never forget my father's words. They speak volumes to me now. I miss how he used to steal my cake, and I would steal his." He laughed. Klaire didn't, he placed a hand on her face. "Its alright. I miss them a lot, but Its OK. They're happy now. Fulfilled. Smiling down on me and my dad is probably still trying to steal my cake from me, he laughed again, don't cry for me Klaire because I'm alright. I promise."**_

_**She smiled back at him, having believed what he said. "Where to now?"**_

_**Now here's the hard part. **_

"_**Outside I have something for you."**_

_**Once she got outside and saw the picnic he had set up she kissed him and ran over to it.**_

_I can do this,** L thought. He sat down on the other side of Klaire and watched her grab at the food.**_

"_**L?"**_

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**Who drew that painting of your parents for you?"**_

"_**I drew that."**_

"_**Really? ….Is it for sale?"**_

"_**No, there have been many biddings on it but that's the gallery's trademark. Its like a sign of the front of a store or restaurant."**_

"_**I understand...so why did you bring me here? Other than to show me that."**_

"_**You just eat up I will tell you after your done." **And after I think of a way to break this to you._

_**They engaged in small talk in between Klaire's bites before L spoke up.**_

_**He took a deep breath.**_

"_**L whats wrong?"**_

"_**...Klaire there's something I have to tell you."**_

"_**What is it?"**_

"_**...lately I have been feeling differently about you. My feeling aren't as strong as they used to be."**_

"_**L.."**_

"_**...I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore."**_

_**Klaire felt her heart sink. Break up?**_

"_**Why? What did I do? I do something wrong? Tell me! I'll change or fix anything I did L just please. Don't leave me."**_

"_**Klaire-"**_

"_**Please just let me fix things. I promise I'll make it better."**_

"_**Klaire-"**_

"_**Am I not a good girlfriend? I don't do things right? What is it? Why don't you want to be with me anymore?" she sobbed.**_

_**This couldn't be it. She needed to be with L, he was all she ever wanted. He was hers, he promised. He promised to love her no matter what. She promised to make him happy and accept him. What went wrong? She searched her brain for anything he could have done wrong. Anything at all.**_

_**She felt L put his hand under her chin,lifting her head up. **_

_**The first thing she saw was a white box with a ring inside. A ring with little glimmering diamonds. It had a platinum band holding them together. Her jaw dropped.**_

"_**I want you to be my wife."**_

_**A/N:** Yea, so I went with L being Italian, English, Russian, and Japanese._

_It was hard to do the part with his parents, T_T poor L._

_And yay! They're getting married...Klaire is one lucky bi*** xD...can you believe I'm jealous?_

_i hope you're enjoying things thus far...we are almost to the end._

_Can I be random?...I hate Bryan...That is all xD  
_


	24. Chapter 23

_**Their 1st wedding was a small one. With just her, her parents, L and Watari. The second one was for the public...friends and family.**_

_**She was introduced as Mrs. Lucas Gunter but nowhere in the records would it say that. She was Mrs. Lawliet and L was proud of it.**_

_**He found it hilarious to watch Stacy and Allison fight over the bouquet once Klaire threw it. Allison fought hard and won, and she returned to her boyfriend's, side. **_

_**They had fun and games for a while before it was honeymoon time.**_

_**They arrived in Harbour Island, Bahamas early the next day.**_

_**Klaire had never been, that's was one reason why L chose this place. They took a waiting water limousine to their private house on the shore of the island.**_

"_**Wow, how did you get a place like this?" Klaire asked.**_

"_**My father designed it...construction was completed a few weeks before my 8th birthday. We were supposed to come here for a vacation but...This will be my first time going inside."**_

"_**Why didn't you want to go in before?"**_

"_**I don't know, just couldn't bring myself to do it."**_

_**She looked at him for a minute before he pulled her towards the house. " What are you standing here for?" he smiled.**_

_**For the next two days the two of them saw the sights of the city, enjoyed new dishes, and did a lot of talking about their lives. L found out that the reason he didn't see much of her distant family was because her grandparents basically disowned Adriano and Bethany. Adriano's parents did not and would not except his wife, because she was black. And of course they didn't except Klaire in the fold no matter how innocent she was in the situation. Bethany's parents were the same way, so they didn't deal with them that much. **_

"_**I don't even know what my paternal grandfather sounds like. That's weird isn't it?" Her smile was sad but it also looked as if she was OK with it. "Its not like I can change him, and he doesn't want to change."**_

_**Klaire learned how L was surprisingly able to keep his inheritance from both sides of them family and how his only cousin on his mother's side took care of everything until he was 18 . "He was a big help, but once I was old enough to do things myself I didn't need him anymore. I was still a bit bitter towards him since he was against my father being with my mother and he helped to break them up. He apologized to me when she died and said that he wish he wasn't like that and to atone for what he did he wanted to help me. I was skeptical because I thought he may try to run off, but he only took temporary ownership and didn't remove me as the rightful owner. I thanked him for it, and lost all contact with him. It was all I needed from him." **_

_**Klaire also learned, although she wished she hadn't, that his mother was pregnant with twins but they died along with her.**_

_**Each of them knew everything about the other's life, everything about how they feel, about their reactions to things, everything. They were eager to know everything about the one they loved.**_

"_Klaire I'll be back in a minute I need to clear my head, OK?"_

"_Yea sure Its OK. But hurry back babe."_

_He smiled at her and walked onto the beach. When he first came to see the house, it was just out of curiosity, he just wanted to see what it was his father built. While looking at it from the outside he felt waves of emotions hit him. His father always put his heart into his work, that wasn't a surprise, but this one was truly his best. The entire house was glass, about 3 feet thick. It had a tint to it so it wouldn't be easy to see directly inside and it had two spacious levels. There was a long driveway up to the house wide enough to parallel park 4 cars, side by side. A lap pool in the back was made for them but especially for his mother. There was a nearby play area for him if he wanted to play outside, with his siblings if they were to be born. His father father went all out and he silently thanked him._

_Now, he stood on the shore looking out onto the sea. The sun was setting and it shone beautifully over the water giving it a golden glow. He stooped down in his normal sitting position and began talking out loud. You couldn't tell his lips were moving unless you were close enough to see them._

_Tears came down his face as she smiled up at the sky._

"_I did it mother. I found it in her. What you told me to find." He smiled wider and enjoyed the sound of the waves crashing against the shore._

_He had found it in her, in Klaire._

_True happiness._

_When he got back it was almost completely dark. He went to look for Klaire in their bedroom. She wasn't there. She wasn't in the pool, kitchen, or anywhere else in the house either and he began to panic. Then he remembered that she wanted a bed out on the patio on the western part of the house, he went out there and found her sound asleep. He sat down next to her and moved some hair out of her face. She was his sweet salvation. His savior. The one person who knew everything about him, past and present. The person who guided him out of the darkness he was. Words could no longer describe how much he cared for her, how much he loved and cherished her. He continued to play in her hair causing her to wake up. _

"_You're back."_

"_Yea, sorry I waked you."_

"_Its fine I shouldn't have fallen asleep this early...its just so comfortable out here. The sound of the waves calms me."_

"_You can go back to sleep if you want."_

"_I don't...lay down with me."_

_He obliged, took off his shirt and climbed under the covers with her. She snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Where did you go?"_

"_Not far...just needed to get some things out, were you lonely?"_

"_Yea, a little. I'm OK though." She nuzzled the side of his neck feeling herself getting into the mood. Her and L had been experimenting with oral sex since they started dating but they have never went 'all the way', she was ready now but wasn't sure if he was anymore._

_But he was. _

_He had been for several months now, Klaire told him that they wouldn't until she was married AND ready. He understood and waited._

_But he sometimes felt like he could wait anymore._

_She kissed his neck and climbed on top of him. He put his hands on her waist, "What's up with you?"_

_She moved down and began to stroke him through his pants. He moved in time with her anticipating her next move. Once he was fully hard she slowly slide him into her mouth._

_He let out a low grunt and teased the back of her neck. Her hairs stood up from his touch, she applied a more faster pace and tightened her hold on him. He gently pushed into her a little more and clamped a handful of her hair in his hands. After 20minutes of her soaking him up he came in her mouth, she swallowed as she customarily did, and moved up to kiss his lips. Without warning he flipped her off of him, it was now his turn to please her. He pushed her legs apart and back towards her shoulders. First he lightly blew at it causing her to squirm, then he rolled his tongue up and down her, her panties still on. _

_She begged him to take them off and to stop playing with her, he did._

_Slowly he slid her now moistened panties off and threw them to off to the side. He then ran his tongue around her heat in wild swirls around her clit, make her buck slightly against him. She reached her hands up to grab the headboard trying to calm and stabilize herself. She wasn't ready to come yet but L had a talent in him that could make you break that promise. He sucked it into his mouth, used his lips to hold it in place, then vigorously flicked his tongue on her. She couldn't take the pressure and tried to pull away but L grabbed her and pulled her back down. "Where do you think you're going?"_

_He continued his assault not waiting for a reply because the answer was obvious. _

_Nowhere._

_While he latched onto her again he ran a finger along her folds getting her used to his touch. She jumped a little, having never let him do that before and soon relaxed to his touch. Slowly he stuck his finger into her and she cried out, he moved in and out of her slowly, with only half his finger inside her. Pure instinct told him that he had to get her used to the feeling before he put anything else in her. Before long she moved against his finger and he inserted another, she began to bleed._

"_L I want to...I want it now."_

_He shook his head no and continue to finger her, twisting them while he pulled in and out of her tightness. He was ready, so ready, but he couldn't rush things. He wanted it to last._

_Once she got used to his fingers he began to taste her again, making her come in a blinding flash of an orgasm that she rode out. Against his face._

"_Now." she told him. He looked down at her, kissed her heat._

_Her stomach._

_Sucked on her hardened nipples._

_Her neck and chin._

_Before massaging her tongue with his making sure she got all the taste of her off his tongue._

_Well not all._

"_Please L."_

_He continued to look at her with his hands cupping the back of her head teasing her scalp._

_He lined himself up against her sex, rubbed and teased her with the head..._

_then slipped just that much into her. She dug her nails into him trying to suppress the pain._

_The pain._

_It was exhilarating to him. It gave him a heightened sexual feeling that pulsated through his body ending at the base of his penis._

_He pushed into her more and started to feel his own body tense up. She was so warm inside. So tight. _

_He become possessed. He felt himself rebelling against what he was trying to do._

_His ' self ' won. He pulled out of her, bent down and kissed her heat again, then pushed himself back into her, half way._

_Then he did it again, this time sucking on her a minute before going back inside of her._

_Again she started convulsing but he wasn't ready for her to come just yet. He slowed his pace still getting her used to him._

_His size made everything difficult for her, not to mention him going half wild on her. She loved it and pushed him into her more._

"_I want all of it."_

_He pushed into her deeper, her nails when into him deeper but she didn't cry out. The pain felt good to her in an odd way she wasn't used to. _

_He smashed his head back, and moaned out loud, now that he was fully inside of her, her could quicken his pace._

_And he did._

_Slowly but forcefully slamming into her, she dropped her hands from the headboard again, grabbed his side with one hand and the sheets with the other._

_He bit her neck and held on. He himself couldn't anymore and moved faster._

_Faster._

"_Faster L." Klaire cried out to him, she was nearing a climax. "I'm coming."_

_He bit into her harder, slammed into her harder. Faster._

_He was nearly there._

"_Come with me, Klaire."_

_She pushed and bucked against him trying to match his speed, trying to get more in sync with him._

_Her stamina turned him on, they had already gone for an hour straight and she asked for more._

"_You sure?"_

_She rolled her eyes and climbed onto of him, immediately sliding him into her._

"_aaaaAHHHH." he cried, then bit down on his lip._

_She rode him in a slow gallop still getting used to the position and him. He grabbed a hold of her hips and forced her down on him unable to control himself..._

_Arching his back, begging her to take him...and now._

_She moved faster, contracted her muscles around him more, and her head snapped back as he pulled her down...as she came down with just as much force as he applied._

_For the better part of the hour they battled back and forth._

_He pulled._

_She pushed._

_He pulled. _

_He pulled again then tossed her off of him, yanked her leg over, causing her to flip on her stomach and pushed back into her from the back. _

_He hissed and laid his hand over her back and hip violently digging into her._

_She pushed back on him, practically seeing stars from the blinding sexual excitement. _

_From the pain._

_They both came hard still pumping unevenly at each other._

_L collapsed on top of her trying to regain his composer._

_Klaire laid with her behind still in the air. Still rubbing against him. Completely exhausted, but still wanting more._

_L slapped it, "Relax Kay."_

_She smirked and kissed the side of his face._

_**Through the course of the night they had sex again. **_

_**More passionate. More gentler. **_

_**Both loosing their own innocence but taking the other's.**_

_**Forever bound by it. ** _

_**And in turn they became inseparable.**_

_**They did everything together. She became helpful to him during his investigations.**_

_**He helped her strengthen her computer hacking skills. **_

_**And she helped him during the detective war between him , Eraldo Coil, and Denuve.**_

_**The ordeal drained her, Watari and especially L. He lost a lot of sleep behind it, trying to make sure that he wouldn't get shut down my Denuve who was trying his hardest to hack into L's mainframe. Even though he failed, and in the end L claimed both of their titles he didn't feel that he didn't feel like he won much at all. He became a little less vibrant, but Klaire was still there for him every step of the way. She brought the happiness back in him awakening him from a sleepless slumber. **_

_**A pit of despair.**_

_**In mid 2005 L started to receive gifts from an unknown person. They were sent to Wammy House but had no return address or name. The first was what looked like a dozen red roses but upon closer inspection they were white rose dipped in some kind of blood. It disturbed L highly but Klaire got the feeling like he knew who sent them. When she asked him he would deny it, but L was pass the point where he could successfully lie to her. Nevertheless she let it go but the gifts just kept on coming, each being more disturbed that the last. Then finally the last was a note to him, it said "Let's go." and that's it.**_

_**Klaire had had enough and the situation was clearly pushing L closer and closer to the edge. With each passing day he would look more and more pale, more out of it, more saddened than the last day. She also noticed Watari's behavior. The man who smiled more than anything was now plain faced and on the pale side to.**_

"_**L what is going on? Do you know who's sending this stuff to you? And what does he mean Let's go? Go where? You know this guy, if so you need to tell me right now! If you don't them we need to find out who this is. It's like you're letting him do this you haven't made that much effort in finding him."**_

"_**I have been. That's why I'm so stressed. I didn't tell you about it because...Its none of your business Klaire." He said, he felt it was true and he didn't want Klaire to get involved. But unbeknown to him Klaire was not the type to stay out of L's affairs. She never had since she married him, she wasn't going to now. "Excuse me? L what the hell are you saying? Did you forget who I am? I'm you're damn wife not some simple ass associate you work with. You've always told me everything, what's the deal now? I'm not just gonna sit back and let who ever this is torment you this way, I'll be fucking damned. I'm not gonna sit by and watch you sink down in the depths because of this either. Pick yourself up and put an end to the mess!...now I'm gonna say it again. If you don't know who this is you need to find out, we do."**_

"_**...I never said I didn't know who it was."**_

"_**Well then who is it?"**_

_**His eyes became moist and he lowered his head and voice. "It's B."**_

_**A/N: **Aw sh**! here comes BB! xD_

_Lol no I love him, couldn't leave him out. He's not "in this" that much, just mentioned. There's a side story that will pick up basically after this chapter. (Awaken:Beyond) Because I would love to know what happened after L locked him up (you know what I mean). I hope you enjoy that too. (I sure have alot to write about don't I? But we all know pretty much everything Death Note related leaves you in the dark. I don't know about you but that kinda pisses me off. xD)  
_

_Oh the huge part in italics?...that's where L lost his virginity...Klaire did too (obviously)  
_

_yep._

_He's not a virgin...as you already know by now xD.  
_


	25. Chapter 24

_**L told Klaire about B. The boy from his orphanage. His backup. He told her how much B talked about and loved L but a tragic event that he had no control over had happened a while ago and B grew to hate L. He later ran away from Wammy House with an unknown, to everyone but L, agenda and hatred. L began looking for him hoping that he could save him from going over like he feared he would but B was long gone and nowhere in sight.**_

_**He vigorously looked for him all over the world hoping he would pop up but ended in failure. B made it clear that he wouldn't be found until he was ready. He wanted to play a game of wits, he wanted to battle with L. To prove that L isn't as powerful and great as they were all led to believe.**_

"_**But I don't understand, you said you didn't have control over it, why is he upset?"**_

"_**I don't know, he won't talk to me...there's nothing I can do now. I have to go along with this and minimize that damage he will make."**_

"_**...what's his goal?"**_

"_**To beat me."**_

"_**How? He doesn't even know where you are let alone what you looked like."**_

"_**He doesn't need to know that Klaire. He can fight me another way."**_

_**She made a face, not understanding where L was coming from. He didn't look emotionally prepared for what was about to go down but she still couldn't figure what this B would do. **_

_**Then it hit her. The kids at the orphanage knew L as L. The detective. So to try to beat him would be to act against him...he wouldn't try to be a great detective, he wants to play now...so that meant he wants...**_

"_**He's gonna become a criminal, he'll make you chase after him...he'll make it so difficult that you can't stop him...He'll win...right?"**_

"_**More or less."**_

_**He didn't want to do it, she knew it. She could see it in his eyes.**_

_**Klaire walked over and hugged L while sitting on his lap. "You have to stop him L, you can't let him get like that."**_

"_**Its not like I can seek him out. I don't know what will happen if sees me."**_

"_**You think he'll try to kill you?" she said hoping for a no in response.**_

"_**He could, I don't know."**_

_**She sighed. "...this thing is personal between you two-"**_

"_**I can't show my face. Out of the question."**_

"_**Well then you need someone to help you on the outside...another detective...the FBI maybe?"**_

_**Its seemed that every time L was down or at wits end Klaire was always there to lift him up again. Whether it was the Detective War, tracking down B, or any other ordeal she was there. **_

_**The feelings he had for her grew more and more each day if it was possible.**_

_**The same was for her.**_

"_**So are you guys going to consider children in the near future?" Bethany asked.**_

_**Adriano and Watari choked on their tea.**_

_**L and Klaire smiled. They had been recently talking about children ever since L's baby encounter, while they were on a trip to America. The thought brought a smile to his face. He remembered so vividly, the little boy reaching up at him...a smile is sweet as his morning coffee...with the smallest little hands grabbing at him...he called him "daddy".**_

_**Klaire and him were taken aback by the little boy at first but Klaire soon just thought it was simply cute.**_

_**L was effected differently by it. He knew he was in no way the child's father but what he saw IN him was why it was different. He saw a child, same as him, but with his face. **_

_**It made tears well up in his eyes.**_

_**He wondered what having a baby would be like. A baby him. Walking around brightening his world. Calling out to him...walking to him...**_

_**Daddy.**_

_**He wondered if he would be a good enough father to the child. If he could provide enough love for him.**_

_**In the midst of his thought the boy's parents came up to L apologizing for the trouble he may have caused. L wanted to say that he didn't cause any trouble at all. That he made him realize how much he wanted it back.**_

_**How much he wanted to have a family again. **_

_**They began talking to Klaire about how he got away, but L was still holding the child. Still smiling at him as his baby hands played with his own. Still loosing himself in his adorable smile.**_

"_**L are you going to give them their baby back?" Klaire laughed, but you could tell she was a little confused by his actions. The parents had reached out to grab the baby several times but L wouldn't hand him over.**_

"_**Oh, yes. I'm sorry."**_

_**They smiled back at him, said thank you and headed off. "Bye-Bye." The little boy said and L waved back.**_

_**That night, while in Klaire's embrace, L asked her about the situation.**_

"_**It was cute, especially when you didn't give him back."**_

_**He smiled. "...they looked young."**_

"_**Yea about our age maybe a little older."**_

"_**...They look happy."**_

"_**Yea..."**_

"_**...Um.."**_

_**She laughed. "L just say it. I hate it when you stutter."**_

"_**...could we?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Have a baby?"**_

_**She stopped smiling and sat up. "A baby?"**_

"_**A baby."**_

"_**Are you serious?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**She sighed. "Are you sure? The both of us have a lot going on right now...and if we are going to do this its gotta be a full time thing...we can't just put this on hold whenever we want."**_

"_**Klaire...I know that, and yes I'm sure...I can understand if you're not ready. You know I'll wait...and I'm not saying it has to be now...just someday. Is that OK?"**_

_**She nodded. Having a baby at 23 wasn't high on her list but L seemed ready, so to her that meant she had to be ready. He said he would wait but that wasn't something she liked him doing. They'd done enough waiting.**_

"_**We've been thinking about it Ma."**_

"_**You two are only 23 years old. How can you take care of a baby? And do you know what that means? No more partying, no more freedom!-"**_

"_**Daddy we don't party that much as it is, so that's nothing to worry about."**_

"_**Its not just that Klaire. If you decide to bring a child into this world, he or she will need the both of you."**_

"_**And he will have that."**_

"_**How do you know if it will be a boy?" L said smiling at Klaire.**_

"_**Because."**_

"_**I'm serious you two...This is a lot for you two to take on...especially with L in the picture."**_

_**The room fell silent. It was on Bethany and Klaire's mind as well. L devoted a lot of his time to being "L". There's times when Klaire doesn't see him that much even when their in the same house, and she wasn't sure if she could keep sending their child back and forth from their home to her parents'. It was why she was so hesitant in the beginning.**_

"_**...I've been thinking about that...I know it gets in the way of my personal life a little more these days...which is why I ended the trial period a little while ago."**_

"_**So you're hanging it up soon?" Adriano asked.**_

"_**Yes." He said looking at Watari, he nodded.**_

_**L felt if he did indeed want to raise a child, being "L" at the same time wouldn't allow him to be the father he envisioned. He stopped his "tests" on finding a successor and he would start looking for the one or ones who would take his title.**_

"_**Are you sure?"**_

"_**Yes. I even have a few I've been looking into."**_

"_**...is this what you want to do L? I mean you don't have to give it up if its something that makes you happy." Bethany said.**_

"_**Well too be honest I was already going to stop, just not so soon. There's no way I could be "L" forever..."**_

_**They all nodded and looked at him. It wasn't going to be easy for him to give it up but for the sake of his own, he had to.**_

_**The following weeks L and Klaire were running back and forth to clinics making sure everything would be in order for their child, whenever he did in fact get there.**_

"_**L, can we not do this? There's nothing to worry about. You're fertile, I'm fertile.-"**_

"_**There are other factors to look into Klaire. Its not just about fertility, we have to make sure we have no illness or problems within ourselves...so we don't pass it on to the child. Also we have to make sure we are able endure the pregnancy...and birth."**_

"_**You mean me!"**_

"_**Yes, exactly, but I saw we because if it effects you Klaire it effects me. When this is all said and done it will be you this all falls on. I only play a small-"**_

"_**But important-"**_

"_**part in the conceiving process."**_

"_**All this talk about conceiving makes we wanna-"**_

"_**I'm serious right now...As much as I would love to indulge you, we have to take this more seriously Annata."**_

"_**Ugh, you I hate it when you call me by my middle name."**_

"_**Well then stop playing...I'm serious."**_

_**She fake pouted as L kissed her forehead.**_

_**In the end she agreed. "Anything for our baby."**_

_**A/N: **Can you imagine a baby L?_

_*dies* OMG that would be the cutest thing ever know to man!_

_...L is sinking. T_T  
_


	26. Chapter 25

"_**Come on L, we are going to be late."**_

"_**Oh, that sounds so funny coming from you. You're never on time-"**_

"_**Whatever, just come on."**_

"_**I can't do this thingy here."**_

"_**Its a tie and let me see." She moved to properly tie his tie. "OK, now are you ready?"**_

_**He cheesed at her and they headed for the door.**_

_**They walked into the church hand in hand, Klaire's eyes looking for Stacy. She spotted her.**_

"_**Where's the soon to be Mrs.?"**_

"_**In the back...waiting for you Miss Takes-All-Day."**_

"_**I'm telling you, she'd be late to her own funeral."**_

_**Klaire rolled her eyes at L. He had the nerve, it was his fault they were late.**_

_**L detached from her and followed Stacy as Klaire went to help Allison with her dress.**_

"_**...you look amazing, Alli."**_

_**She smiled a nervous smile. Klaire knew the feeling.**_

"_**All you need to know is that the man you love is out there waiting for you no matter what you look like."**_

"_**It feel a little...too much. You know I'm not a flashy person, Kay."**_

"_**Well today calls for "flashy". **_

"_**...eh."**_

_**She smiled at her best friend happy that she found the happiness that she deserves. **_

"_**Don't give me 'eh', you look great, more than great but regardless of how great you look thats not what todays about. You're getting married-"**_

_**Allison sighed. **_

"_**Um, hello! That was meaningful-right-before-you-walk-down-the-aisle speech."**_

"_**I'm sorry Kay. I just can't shake the feeling...Is he still out there?...What if he left...changed his mind?"**_

"_**Well to be fair I didn't see him because I came right in here, but I doubt he left. Chad is so into you, its so obvious."**_

_**She smiled, but it quickly left her face. "Oh my God. Is he near my father? You know they can't stand each other...and his bitch sister? If she's around Marrissa-"**_

"_**I'm sure Stace is handling everything, relax. Breath, in. Out."**_

Allison mimicked Klaire, as she laughed out at her.

_**She remembered her wedding jitters...both of them, this wouldn't be easy for her friend to shake. However she knew that once she cross the threshold of the door and saw her groom standing at the alter waiting for her her feelings would change.**_

_**Just as hers did.**_

_Another smooth wedding**, L thought as he bit down on his scone. He took in the scenery ignoring the raunchy looks of Bryan Harding. It seemed he would never get over it. To him it seemed like a game or something but to L, Klaire was much, much more than that.**_

_**He enjoyed Stacy's company, she was a person you could easily love, but being around Bryan...pissed L off. His attitude with him was allowed. He even expected it but he doesn't say anything to Klaire.**_

_**A sad thing, a man's pride.**_

_**After reception, and Allison and her husband left, L and Klaire headed back to her parents place with Stacy.**_

_**Bryan declined the offer.**_

"_**Now all of us are married!" Stacy smiled. Her and Bryan married the year after L and Klaire.**_

"_**Yea, finally. It was a beautiful wedding, I'm so happy for her."**_

"_**Goodness Klaire if you cry or say that one more time I swear I'll kill you."**_

"_**It was getting annoying, hearing her say that so many times." L agreed. Klaire elbowed him.**_

_**They stayed there for a few days before L had to head back. **_

_**While he worked and planned, Klaire prepared for their anniversary party they held every year. Not their marriage but the anniversary of the day they met, officially. **_

_**She also planned for hers and L's upcoming birthdays.**_

"_**So little time."**_

_**She looked down at L asleep in her lap and smiled. It amazed her how far they've come. All the things they've been through, it only made her wonder what was next. What would they accomplish together next? Where would they go? What would they see?**_

_**But in honest truth she didn't care. If it was with L nothing else mattered.**_

_**That's how far they've come.**_

_**The start to the year 2006 was an exciting one for the pair. L took Klaire on her first trip to Japan for the New Years holiday. Then to Australia for a safari ride, her request. Their final stop was to Egypt visiting several historical pyramids and sights, even Klaire was into it. **_

"_**Is there something you want to tell me L?"**_

"_**No, why would there be?"**_

"_**All this traveling. You usually do something to sweep me off my feet right before you tell me you broke something, lost something-"**_

_**He laughed. "Klaire its nothing like that. I just wanted to spend a little more time with you. I've been very busy lately and I haven't seen that much of you-"**_

"_**Not to mention we haven't had sex during those days..."**_

"_**And I'm not too happy about that, he kissed her, but now we can make up for it now."**_

_**The next couple of days went by nice, they were both so happy until L got a call.**_

_**Klaire watched him sit in his study with his head low and shoulders hunched.**_

_**She went over to him. "L, what is it? What's wrong?"**_

_**He wouldn't say anything, just shook his head. Not as if to say he meant 'nothing' but as if he meant 'I don't understand'.**_

"_**Tell me."**_

_**He shook his head again and she held onto him.**_

_**He would tell her he just needed a bit more time.**_

_**After he calmed down he told her that California State Pen. had called and told him that B was dead.**_

_**That he had a heart attack.**_

"_**Heart attack? He was so young how the heck could he have..."**_

_**L continued to shake his head as he spoke. "There wasn't a thing wrong with him...a heart attack...its impossible..he was as healthy-"**_

_**He stood up, still shaking his head.**_

_**It was worrying Klaire. His eyes have been even more hollow and deep than they were already. It worried her. "Someone did this."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Someone did this to him. There is no way he would just out of the blue-"**_

"_**L honey I understand that you want someone to blame...I know what you felt for him but-"**_

"_**No Klaire! I know for a fucking fact that someone did this to him! It wasn't accidental or natural and you or anyone else can't make me believe otherwise!"**_

_**Klaire was shocked. L had never cursed at her, or at all. The most she had heard him say was damn or sometimes hell but he never spoke that way. **_

_**He wasn't like himself again. **_

_**But she had no choice in the matter, she had to believe him.**_

_**For his sake and B's.**_

_**Besides L wasn't wrong about these kinds of things.**_

_**Not ever.**_

_**Time ticked away with L loosing himself more and more. Beyond's death took more than a toll on him and it was not needed. On top of the cases he was handling and that...not to mention his side project, finding out more about his death...Klaire didn't know what to do for him. When she tried to help he declined. When she tried to get closer her pushed away. Nevertheless she kept trying even as she too was loosing herself. **_

_**Her parents thought she should just give him a bit more time. **_

"_**He lost someone dear to him Klaire he's not supposed to get over it so soon."**_

"_**I'm not asking him to...I just want him to let me help him. I'm his wife I should be there helping...instead he pushes me away."**_

"_**I understand how you feel Klaire I do but it takes a strong wife to realize when she has to step back."**_

"_**..."**_

_**Adriano slightly shook his head. Bethany wasn't getting through to her. If Klaire wasn't anything else she was very stubborn. She would push her way back into L's affairs whether he or anyone else liked it or not. He knew it well, he was the same way. However in the situation she really did need to back away.**_

"_**Klaire I know what you're thinking right now but it wouldn't be wise."**_

"_**Daddy, I can't be the useless wife who sits back and allows her husband to sit and rot right before her. That's not how I am. You should see him. He's so dead looking. Like he's drained of energy. He's loosing weight, drastically. And I'm not really about looks but he doesn't look good daddy. I don't want him like that. He could get sick. What if he got sick? What if he's like this forever? What will happen to us?"**_

"_**We're not saying stay away until he decides to finish sulking, we are saying give a little more time...stop thinking you'll become a nuisance to him, you've helped him in the past and he let you in but things right now are still touchy. It was only a month ago."**_

"_**...it seems longer than that."**_

"_**Of course it would to you...listen to us OK? Give him a little more time." **_

_**A/N: **L has sunk. He's more like, how we know him today. Not completely, but he's getting there.  
_

_T_T  
_


	27. Chapter 26

_**Just as promised, L got back to normal, with Klaire's help of course. It took a lot longer than she had hoped but all that mattered was that things were better. He was different now, a little less expressive but he was still L. She was even there for Watari, who in the past seemed almost emotionless, was also torn apart by the sudden death of B. L asked him to go on a needed vacation, to wherever he liked.**_

"_**You need it. We both do."**_

_**When he left Klaire and L stayed home just enjoying the time they spent together. **_

_**L apologized for the way he acted vowing never to act that way again, but he also explained that in that time he really wanted to be alone. "I didn't mean to come off as cold, Klaire I promise...He was just, someone special to me. Not just him, all of them. They're my brother..and sisters."**_

"_**The children at the orphanage?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**I never knew you were so passionate about them. They're lucky to have you."**_

_**He snorted. "Yea, tell that to A...or B. In the end I let the both of them down...B was right. I'm not the person everyone thought I was. I wanted to be."**_

"_**L, their death was not you're fault. Not in the least bit. How can you say that?"**_

_**He shrugged and nestled back into her embrace.**_

_**In May Stacy sent them invitations to a get together she was having at her and Bryan's house in New York. "I don't know Stace are you sure?" Klaire asked over the phone.**_

"_**Yea, why wouldn't I be?...Aw don't tell me you're still worried about the you and Lucas thing and Bryan getting mad about it."**_

"_**You know it."**_

"_**Well prepare yourself honey, he's the one who asked for you to come. Of course I was going to anyway, he can shove that little attitude."**_

"_**He invited us?" Klaire said, turning to L. He was just as shocked as she was.**_

"_**He sure did. Now enough of that, you two need to get ready. Mark your calendars for May 18th. Buh-bye!"**_

_**Klaire hung up and looked at L again. He shrugged. "We'll see what happens when we get there."**_

_**The day for Stacy's party came fast. She had invited some friends from their old school there, of course, along with Klaire, L, Allison, and her husband Chad, who L seemed to have gotten along with very well.**_

_**They reminisced on their college days, their weddings, and talked about Stacy's pregnancy. Her and Bryan beamed as they all congratulated them. L was relieved. Klaire was emotional. They would make amazing parents, she couldn't wait to see how cute he or she would be. She began thinking of a child of her own. Her and L were still going for check ups to make sure everything was OK with them. She was glad he was so diligent. **_

_**He nudged her. "We'll get there."**_

_**She smiled at him.**_

_**That night everyone said their goodbyes, except the close friends.**_

_**L and Klaire slept in the western wing of their house and Allison and Chad took east.**_

_**Before bed the six of them went outside to talk.**_

"_**You know, I really miss you guys." Allison said, holding back tears. "Ever since we graduated, got married and stuff we haven't been spending much time together. I know we have our own lives now to worry about but I just would like us to get together every once in a while."**_

_**Klaire nodded.**_

"_**Yea we can definitely do that. At least four times a year. I know we all have hectic schedules but four times isn't so bad right? We can all do that."**_

"_**Yea, we can. As long as we have a notice before hand."**_

"_**Sure thing." Allison smiled.**_

"_**We didn't thank you Lucas for flying the heli for us." Allison said.**_

"_**You don't need to, it was fun."**_

"_**Dude, how old are you?" Chad asked.**_

"_**23, why?"**_

"_**And you know how to fly a helicopter, I mean I'm very grateful but its just...wow."**_

"_**I can understand. I would imagine not a lot of people my age would know how to fly one but, if you apply yourself I bet you could too."**_

"_**Yea, maybe. Maybe you're just one of those genius guys."**_

"_**Yea, he gets that a lot." Stacy said.**_

_**They laughed.**_

"_**That reminds me one time when we went out to that club in Paris and Chad got Lucas drunk out of his mind."**_

"_**Are you kidding? I gave him 2 shots and he was done. I didn't give him anything after that."**_

"_**Aw, Luke you can't hold you're liquor?" Stacy smiled.**_

"_**It doesn't seem like it." He said blushing. That was the first time L had a drink and it was the last.**_

_**Everyone laughed at him. "You looked as if you had more than just two drinks Lucas."**_

"_**He looked like he had about 10 straight vodka shots at least."**_

_**L blushed in embarrassment again. Klaire laughed and brought him close to her bosom.**_

"_**I don't remember much after the dance we had."**_

_**They laughed again. "Hey guys its getting late. We should head to bed."**_

_**Stacy groaned along with Chad.**_

"_**We have all of tomorrow and the next day to finish this, relax you babies."**_

_**Everyone said their good nights and headed to bed. **_

"_**Taking a bath with me?"**_

"_**Do you even have to ask?" L said. **_

_**When they got out Klaire laid her head on L's chest and looked up at him. **_

"_**What is it?" he asked.**_

"_**Nothing, I can't look at you?"**_

"_**You know that's not what I mean Klaire, don't play."**_

_**She stuck out her tongue and he caught it.**_

_**That morning Nancy, Stacy's cook and maid, made breakfast for them and afterwards they headed back outside for more chitchat. A little while passed, Allison and Chad went for snacks, leaving the others behind.**_

"_**So, guys. How's everything?" Bryan asked out of the blue.**_

"_**Its good, great even."**_

"_**..." L glared.**_

"_**Well I'm glad to hear it. How's the architect life Lucas?"**_

"_**...Its going well. Everything has its ups and downs, but we're managing." L said still leering.**_

"_**Good, good...everything always seems to work so well in your favor."**_

"_**Bryan, don't you dare start."**_

"_**Start what? I was just saying that he seems to be one lucky son of a bitch."**_

_**It got dangerously quiet for about a minute before L chuckled. "I'm 23 years old, going on 24 and I have no serious hard feelings towards you Bryan...you yourself are a jackass-"**_

"_**Lucas" Klaire began."**_

"_**But even still I try to ignore you. Now its been three years since me and Klaire got together and here you are still living in** that**. Its time you got over it, he laughed again, and you said you were man enough for Klaire." He stood up and walked over to the balcony. He felt his blood rushing with a desire to hit someone. To hit Bryan.**_

"_**Look you two we are not doing this. If you guys can't get along just continue your silent treatment, got it?" Stacy said.**_

"_**Whoa what happened in here?" Chad asked once the two of them got back.**_

"_**Nothing. Just pass that food this way. I'm starved."**_

_**Klaire put on a smile for Allison's inquisitive eye. She really didn't want to go there with Bryan again. Just as L said it was time to let go. Although they have been wary of him, personally looking for a fight was out of the question. She rubbed L's back trying to comfort him. But to her amazement he was un-fazed. "You OK?"**_

"_**Yes, Klaire, he smiled, why wouldn't I be?"**_

_**She smiled back at him knowing well that he was indeed alright. **_

_**Now all that was left was Bryan.**_

_**The remainder of the day they, minus Bryan, went out to the city. Stacy showed them the famous shops and sights of New York City. "I'm surprised you didn't move to the city Stace."**_

"_**Nah, too loud for me and the homes don't have the space I need."**_

"_**So, picky." Allison said as she rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Um, are you going on a shopping trip? Because if you are...count me out."**_

"_**Me too." L said.**_

"_**Aw come on!"**_

"_**Oh no, Stacy. Every time I go shopping with you girls I end up horrendously bored, completely exhausted, and on top of that I have to carry the bags."**_

"_**Oh they do that to you too?" Chad said shaking his head.**_

"_**Wimps." The girls muttered.**_

"_**Well, you go right ahead, call me what you want."**_

"_**Yea, what do you say Luke? Ditch 'em?"**_

"_**Oh you better not! Fine, fine. We won't shop."**_

_**They sighed. **_

"_**You guys are horrible. Leaving three young girls to walk the city all by themselves."**_

"_**I'm sorry was that supposed to be a pity cry?" L asked.**_

"_**Yea, don't you guys know martial arts?" Chad asked.**_

"_**That's not the point."**_

_**Stacy wanted to have a 'movie night'.**_

"_**We haven't done this in ages. Come on."**_

_**So they did. Until the whee hours of the morning and almost everyone was asleep.**_

_**L carried Klaire to their room and put her to bed.**_

_**He was tempted to wake her up and get a little sex but decided against it at the last minute, and laid down next to her.**_

_**But he wasn't sleepy, he hadn't been for some time now. Not since B.**_

_**He lay, staring at Klaire as she slept, and smiled. **_

_**He felt thankful again. Usually when he indulged in his personal desires they always slip away from him but things were different with her. Things were different now. Everything worked out in the end...just like Bryan said.**_

_**Klaire stirred. "...mmm..you're thinking too loud." she smiled.**_

_**L bent down and kissed her neck...**_

"_**Aw Alli! You promised!"**_

"_**Yea, I know but we gotta leave tonight. Something came up on Chad's end all of a sudden."**_

"_**I'm sorry guys."**_

"_**Its not your fault Chad, I'm just sad to see you guys go so early...and I had something really special planned tonight."**_

_**Allison frowned. "...this sucks. I'm sorry Stace I really am."**_

"_**No big. I'll help you pack."**_

"_**Thanks where's Kay?"**_

"_**Her and Luke are outside in the garden...Have you looked at him lately?"**_

"_**Um, yea. Especially when we have full on conversations with each other Stacy."**_

"_**No, I don't mean that way. He looks a little out of it."**_

"_**You mean still? Klaire did tell us someone close to him died in January."  
"Well yea, maybe its that. He's just kind of-off. I hope he's OK. I hope THEY'RE OK."**_

"_**You know they are. If they weren't Klaire would definitely say something. Don't worry yourself. Or Little Bryan." Allison said rubbing her stomach.**_

_**Stacy smiled but in the back of both her and Allison's minds they worried about Lucas. **_

_**5:48 pm.**_

_**They walked the pair out to their waiting car.**_

"_**OK, call when you get to the airport, when you touch down, and when you get home."**_

"_**Yes, mom." Chad said. Stacy nudged him. He shook L's hand and hugged the girls goodbye before they got into the car and headed off.**_

_**L sighed. "Now I'm stuck with two girls."**_

"_**Most guys would take that as a good thing." Stacy joked.**_

"_**Indeed, if it was that kind of situation maybe I would be but I sense a chick movie night coming up."**_

_**Klaire laughed. "You sure have been very expressive lately."**_

"_**Hm, I guess. I've just been thinking about somethings...and someone. Keeps me happy."**_

"_**Awww! That was so cute!...Please don't kiss in front of me, it makes me sick." **_

_**Klaire laughed at Stacy's comment and they walked back into the house.**_

_**Bryan was in the living room when they walked in.**_

"_**...wanna watch some TV?" He smiled.**_

"_**..." L glared again.**_

"_**Um-"**_

"_**Well honey I was about to get started on that thing."**_

"_**Oh yea, well first, what do ya say we open a bottle of wine and have a glass or two?"**_

"_**Uh, yea sure if they're OK with it."**_

"_**...Its OK...OK Lucas?"**_

"_**..." he nodded.**_

"_**Good! Babe you can get started we'll be in the 'down' room. Come on guys."**_

_**Klaire looked at Bryan side eyed for a minute before looking over at L.**_

_**He was staring at Bryan, trying to figure him out.**_

_**He didn't seem like himself.**_

_**Not drunk. Not high. Just out of it.**_

_**He felt Klaire tug at his arm. "It can't do any harm." she whispered so only he could hear.**_

_**He complied.**_

_**Bryan had already had four glasses waiting and was pouring red wine into one of them. **_

"_**Have a seat."**_

_**They sat.**_

_**Silence came over them before Bryan lifted his glass in the air. "To my baby boy."**_

_**Klaire and L raised their glasses but only Klaire sipped from hers. L sat his back down.**_

"_**...Are you excited?"**_

"_**About what?"**_

"_**The baby?"**_

_**Bryan smiled wider. "I really am. I know I haven't been acting like it but I am most definitely looking forward to little brats running around screaming 'daddy, daddy' ' mommy, mommy'. Hopefully I'll have about 10 of them."**_

"_**10? That's a little much for a woman to bare." Klaire said.**_

"_**She can handle it. I hope she can anyway." He chuckled again and sipped from his drink.**_

_**Stacy and Nancy came into the room with trays of snacks. "You sure have the munchies lately Stace."**_

"_**Yea this little bugger in my belly is already eating up most of the food I put down."**_

"_**Wow, so early for that...I can tell he's gonna be a hefty eater."**_

"_**Yea, sounds like your child. You just may be the father Kay."**_

_**They all shared a laughed as Nancy left and Stacy sat down. **_

"_**Have you guys discussed names?" Klaire asked.**_

"_**A Junior if its a boy. And if its a girl you have to name it remember? Your daughter is Alli's responsibility, her daughter is mine, and mine is yours."**_

"_**I'm not good with girl names so you better pray for a boy."**_

"_**You have time to search the web or whatever people do when they name kids." **_

"_**So if I wanted to name her Banana Walnut Gummy Bear you wouldn't be upset?"**_

"_**I like that name-" L began.**_

"_**Klaire, do not, I repeat. Do not screw up my kid's name. Put some thought into it for God's sake."**_

"_**So when you guys have boys who's to be responsible for them?" Bryan asked.**_

"_**Well it was to be you or the father but now that you and Stace are together that can't happen. Its kind of against the rules."**_

"_**Rules?"**_

"_**Its a thing."**_

_**He nodded. "Women."**_

_**Klaire huffed. "Men."**_

_**Bryan smiled at her. It was the first time in almost 3 years. She was happy to see it and smiled back.**_

"_**You know Kay, I've missed you. Ever since...well you know I just have been so wrapped up in my jealousy that I've neglected you as a friend."**_

"_**Its OK Bryan we can get pass that."**_

"_**I'm glad we can, I hope we can, he turned to L, and I want to say sorry to you. I'm sorry for acting the way I have towards you. I shouldn't have acted as though you were the problem. It was me. I was wrong. I'm sorry."**_

_**All the years Klaire waited to hear here those words.**_

_**All the times she pictured it happening.**_

_**She wasn't prepared for it. **_

_**Tears welled up in her eyes. Finally she could have her friend back. Like the way things used to be. She knew deep in her heart that if they would allow it L and Bryan would get along very well and now they can finally move forward. Her phone vibrated as a text from Allison came in.**_

"_We are here. Call when plane lands."_

_**Klaire passed her phone to Stacy to let her read the message. She passed it back.**_

"_**I except your apology." L said.**_

_**A few more hours of healthy conversation between the four of them passed and Stacy began preparing for the surprise. "Kay help me in the kitchen will ya?"**_

"_**You got it."**_

"_**...So Lucas. I've been meaning to ask you something." Bryan asked.**_

"_**Yes, what is it?"**_

"_**...What is the one thing you want for Klaire?"**_

"_**...happiness. Not just for her but for her friends and family too. When somethings going on with you guys it effects her. I couldn't stand the sight of her breaking apart. Not again."**_

"_**Again?"**_

_**L sighed." We'll I don't know if Stacy told you but earlier this year I was pretty down about an event that happened-"**_

"_**Someone died right?"**_

"_**Yes...I didn't notice how much I was hurting Klaire by pushing her away. She's always been there for me in everything I did, just that time I just felt like she would only be a nuisance. It was a stupid thought. I don't even know...she cried so hard. She told me how much I hurt her by keeping her away. How much it hurt her to see me the way I was and felt powerless to help...I just never wanna see like that again...If she wasn't the woman she was...if she was anyone lesser, I could have lost her, he laughed, just the thought of that terrifies me."**_

_**L sat for a minute thinking about that time before he was interrupted by Bryan's laugh.**_

"_**You made her cry? Klaire?"**_

"_**Um...yes."**_

_**Bryan laughed some more. "That's wild. I never thought you would be the one...no wait. I did. I told her and she still picked you."**_

"_**Excuse me?"**_

"_**Let me tell you a story. When I first started developing feelings for Klaire in high school, I asked her what kind of guy she liked, you know what she told me? She told me that she wanted a honest, caring guy that would never make her cry...and look at her now."**_

"_**What are you saying?"**_

"_**She chose you over me. I promised her the world. Everlasting happiness. Anything she wanted. And you got her. You!"**_

_**Klaire and Stacy walked into the room. "What's going on? We heard yelling."**_

"_**Oh no ones yelling. I'm just telling Ol' Luke a story ain't that right?"**_

"_**..."**_

_**Bryan sprang out of his seat and paced the floor. "I need to calm down. I'm getting carried away again...I won't let him win twice. Not again."**_

"_**Honey what are you talking about?"**_

"_**...I let him take her away from me. Its true. He wasn't the problem. It really was me. I must have gone stupid to have let her go just, just like that." He laughed again. "I've always put up a fight. I wonder why I didn't that time...maybe Klaire stunned me...maybe that was it."**_

_**L looked at Klaire who was frowning.**_

"_**Baby are you drunk or something?"**_

"_**Of course not. There's nothing wrong I promise. I think I just figured everything out, he turned to Klaire, I love you. I have always loved you. Even when you ran off with him I loved you...I understand though. You had to get things out of your system. You just wanted to experiment with him before you had me. Its OK. I forgive you."**_

"_**Bryan-"**_

"_**Oh my goodness please don't tell me you need more time Klaire. I don't want to wait any more. **I want us to be together"_

"_We can't be. I'm with Vinny remember? We're married and we have a son. Please don't make this difficult."_

"_You already made this difficult Himiko but Its OK we can fix it. All you have to do is come with **me Klaire."**_

"_**You know thats not happening, please. I thought you were passed that?"**_

_**His shoulders sank. "This is all your fault. Don't you see what you're doing to us? Huh Lucas? All you're doing is making us suffer. We don't need you to be happy and we c**an't be happy with you around. Go away. Nothing should remain of you! All I wanted...all we wanted-"_

"_**Bryan drop the act! What the hell is wrong with you!"**_

"_**Its not me, Klaire. Its Lucas."**_

_**He pulled out a gun. Stacy and Klaire froze.**_

"_Its your fault."_

_I know** L thought. He flipped in and out of reality. Before him stood Bryan Harding but he kept seeing the man who came into his home that night. He told him it was his fault that they had to die. His mind believed it.**_

"_**Lucas?...Bryan stop this, there's something wrong with him...Lucas?"**_

_Its your fault. You did nothing to save them._

"_**Guilt is getting to him. He deserves it! He ruined us Klaire! For so many years!"**_

"_**You need to get a fucking grip! I told you before that we wouldn't be like that! And hello! You have Stacy! She loves you, she's carrying your baby. Not me!"**_

"_**It was supposed to be you."**_

"_**It will never be me. I told you and even if Lucas wasn't there, it still wouldn't have been you. I don't like you that way. Let alone love you Bryan. You need to understand that things don't work the way you want them to all the time...I'm sorry. I really am but you gotta let things be."**_

_**Bryan began crying as he slowly dropped to the floor.**_

"_**...why not?"**_

"_**You have Stacy, Bryan."**_

"_**I never wanted her. It was supposed to be you."**_

_**Stacy covered her mouth and she continued to cry...so did Bryan.**_

"_**Its not. She loves you."**_

"_**I know."**_

"_**You guys are a family."**_

"_**It was supposed to be you."**_

"_**...its my fault." L said softly.**_

"_**Huh?"**_

"_**If I wasn't here, they'd be happy."**_

_**Bryan's head was still down.**_

"_**Lucas what are you talking about?"**_

"_**...if I would just go away. Everyone would be happy. I'm in the way."**_

"_**Baby don't feed into Bryan's mess, what's wrong with you? Is something the matter?"**_

"_**I'd have to go away..."**_

_**Klaire grabbed L's face and stared into his eyes that didn't seem to look back at her. She didn't understand where he was coming from.**_

"_**So I was a lie Bryan? You just used me?"**_

"_**...Yes. To get back at Klaire. I thought she would get upset if I got with you or Allison. I tried her first but she wouldn't bite so I picked you. Never knew you liked me...she didn't hate it. She was happy for us. I didn't understand why."**_

"_**Who the hell do you think you are? You used me you fucking jerk to get back at her?"**_

"_**Well-"**_

"_**Why is it always her?"**_

_**All except L turned to face her.**_

"_**Why is she the one everyone wants to turn to? The one everyone wants to be around? The prettiest. The most athletic. The smartest. The happiest family. The best love...Its always got to be Klaire. No matter what I did to get your attention your mind was always on Klaire. No matter how much I practiced for dance recitals it was always Klaire who got it first. Who did it the best. She always shone brighter than the rest of us...its not fair."**_

"_**Stacy-"**_

"_**You never knew the meaning of suffering. You always had it easy. You'd never know what people like me do to be like you. To get that guy to notice her. Her parents to notice her, she laughed a little, every time something came up concerning you my parents were elated, but when it was time for my spotlight...my show, no one would ever be there. It was always about you...I told myself I didn't hate you. If I started hating you then everyone else would hate me...because no one could hate Klaire. The perfect girl."**_

_**Klaire put her head down. As if she didn't know that. She had to deal with that thought everyday. Everyday she was with L she was reminded of the fact that she was born Klaire Cipriani, the girl who had it all. The girl born with the silver spoon in her mouth.**_

_**But how could she help that? What could she do to atone for it?**_

"_Its not your fault that you were born with things others didn't Klaire." L told her one day._

_**It didn't help her though.**_

_**Look at her now. If she had it all why couldn't she stop her friend from falling for her? From using another? Why couldn't she stop her friend from hating that she **wasn't her**. How could she stop her husband from blaming himself? Why couldn't she save people but could be a distasteful and painful reminder of what their lives beheld.**_

"_**I wish for once in your life you had something happen to you. For you to know some kind of pain. Someone you held dear taken from you." Stacy said.**_

_**She wasn't as great as Stacy thought.**_

_**She wasn't the love Bryan claimed to want.**_

_**...She wasn't strong enough to be with L.**_

"_**...I probably wouldn't last."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**You think? Well let's see."**_

_**And L saw him prepare to pull the trigger. He saw Bryan with his head down. He saw him twist the gun his way and he closed his eyes. Maybe it was supposed to be this way. **Maybe this way they can be happy together**, he thought.**_

_**3 seconds passed and he heard three shots but he didn't feel anything but a burning sensation on his shoulder after the third shot.**_

_**Was that all he deserved? He let them die and this was all he got as punishment? He felt it should have been more.**_

_**Stacy's scream brought him back to reality.**_

_**He opened his eyes and saw Klaire's.**_

_**Blood coming out of her mouth.**_

_**Two holes in her chest. One in her stomach.**_

"_**I didn't mean to...I wasn't trying to shoot her... I didn't mean to."**_

_**A/N: T_T Klaire.**_

_**Yes I know its sad. Poor L. Poor everybody.**_

_**Now you know why I hate Bryan.**_

_**Dirty bi***.**_

_**Again I know its sad but take a moment or two to calm yourself.**_

_**Take it easy...the last chapter is up next! ^.^  
**_


	28. Happy Ending

L didn't understand the reason for this. He didn't understand why Klaire was the one lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. He thought he was the one who was to be punished.

But that was only in his mind.

A moment of weakness and familiarity made him to believe he was back in France in his home, and that man was there screaming at his mother.

He was wrong.

When L snapped out of his delusions and saw Klaire in front of him, bleeding, he didn't know what to do, besides hold her and look at her.

Stacy had called the ambulance for Klaire and the police on Bryan.

He didn't resist.

When the police got there they asked Stacy questions about what had happened, because L couldn't and wouldn't speak, and they hauled Bryan away. She then called Allison and broke the news to her.

Once at the hospital, L called Klaire's parents but couldn't say the words.

"What's wrong?" Adriano asked.

_I should have called Wammy and told him to tell them, _L thought but it was too late now.

"L are you there?"

"...Its Klaire."

"Klaire? What's wrong with her? Did something happen?"

"...she's been shot."

Adriano hung up.

He, Bethany, and Watari arrived at the hospital about 5 hours later.

L kept his head down, he couldn't bring himself to look at Bethany and especially not Adriano.

He felt Watari's hand on his shoulder.

He heard their cries and pleads along with the beeping of the machines in the room.

He didn't understand why this was happening.

He didn't wanna be in there.

He left and went out in the lobby with Chad, Stacy, and Allison.

Three days in the hospital and Klaire didn't look so bad anymore.

She just got out of recovery and they had transferred her to a regular room.

The doctor said he was amazed by how fast she had recovered. L was relieved as were her parents and Watari.

"...can I go home now?"

"Klaire you're still a little weak."Watari noted.

"I don't feel like it."

"Is that right? Move your legs." L said, trying to prove a point.

Klaire struggled to move her legs but they wouldn't.

"I thought so."

"Loving your faith in me L."

He smiled. "You just need to slow down. You're always in a rush. Give your body a break."

"...you didn't say that the other night-"

"EXCUSE ME!" Adriano said.

Klaire smiled, L turned away.

"Did they say when I could get out?"

"If everything holds up, you'll go to physical therapy classes, THEN you can get out."

She huffed and whined. "Daddy!"

"There's nothing you can do about it Klaire."

"I wish Bryan would have poisoned me or something-"

"Say what? Why the hell would you say something like that Klaire? Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"L." Bethany began.

"This is serious...stop playing around.

"...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..Sorry."

Later that morning Stacy, Chad, and Allison came in to see Klaire. L was asleep next to her, in a chair.

Stacy shook violently. Seeing Klaire like this was horrible.

L stirred and looked at Klaire before turning his attention to her friends.

"When did you guys get here?"

"Kind of just now. Did we wake you?"

"Well, I wasn't sleeping very hard. I can't, too busy making sure no ones sticking her with something she doesn't need." He smiled. They frowned.

" She's OK. They gave her some pain medicine earlier and it made her sleepy, she should be waking up shortly."

"Good, but how are you feeling Lucas?"

He smiled again. "I'm OK."

"Drop the act. We're all friends here, you can be honest."

He sighed. Allison was very persistent. "...I just wished none of this would have happened."

"No kidding. It was like someone came and ran me over with a bus or something when Stace told me about it...I was like 'I was just with her, how did this happen?' Its too much...and Klaire? Why Klaire? Why anyone?"

"I know the feeling."

"You guys have it easy, Stacy began,...I can't stop thinking about the last thing I said to her. I can't believe I said something like that...I'm supposed to be her friend." She chuckled.

"She knows you didn't mean it, Stace."

"Does she?"

The four of them left and went to get something to eat before returning to the hospital.

Because of the hours her friends weren't allowed back in the room, only her close family.

L wasn't ready to go back in yet so he stayed out in the lobby with the others.

Soon after Watari came out to where they were.

"She's up and wants to see you."

He took a deep breath and nodded. He couldn't help the uneasiness he felt, but brushed it off. Of course he feel this way. Given the situation, anyone would.

He walked into her room and she smiled as she always did.

"What you don't want to see me?"

He smiled back at her. "Of course."

Her smile faded. "...can I talk to L alone guys? Just for a minute?"

"Sure." Bethany said and they left the room.

L moved to sit down in the chair, Klaire stopped him. "Its been ages since we laid next to each other."

"Just a couple of days."

"Says you...lay."

He did. "What's wrong?"

"...well you know, I don't remember everything that happened that night...lately things have been coming back to me. Like when you were standing there saying that it was your fault, what did you mean?"

L didn't speak. He was scared to. He had always been honest with Klaire about everything since they had gotten together as a couple but he didn't want to reveal to her that he lied about that night.

He stayed silent.

"What is it?" She said touching the side of his face.

He sighed. "Will you be upset?"

"No, why would I be?"

So he told her.

How he lied about what he remembered that night.

How he remembered everything he heard.

He also told her that the night with with Bryan brought back a lot of memories he didn't want to relive.

He told her that he still feels as though he's reliving them.

"Being here reminds me of my mother."

"There's a difference though."

He smiled. "I know...you're coming home."

"You got it."

A couple hours passed, her parents and Watari came back, and Klaire called Stacy and the others to talk to them.

She told them not to worry about her and that she would be home soon.

She told Stacy that even though she didn't remember her saying the things she did she still forgave her.

She also told them not to hate Bryan.

"I'm not...I admit I'm not thrilled to be here but I can't bring myself to hate him. He's Bryan."

L didn't agree. He kept his thoughts to himself but he would forever blame Bryan for what he did...and still doing.

L, Watari, Bethany, and Adriano went up to the cafeteria, in the hospital, to eat.

Things with Klaire continued to get better by the hour and it put a all of them at ease.

L told him how he had 3 "L" prospects in mind and wanted Klaire to help him decide, as he was unable to do so on his own.

Her parents thought that it was a good idea. "She is your wife after all."

A few minutes into the conversation L finally asked Adriano the question he had been dying to ask.

"Um...how come you weren't the one who operated on Klaire?...You are a skilled surgeon."

He sighed. "Yes, I am. However I didn't feel I could do it...I just kept thinking of everything that could go wrong."

L looked on as Bethany rubbed his arm.

"I find it easier to do my absolute best when I'm not emotionally attach to the victim. Seeing Klaire that way...I wouldn't be able to do it. If anything happened to her because of my inability to focus I wouldn't be able to deal with it. Not ever."

L nodded his head. "I understand."

After they finished eating they went back up to Klaire's room, talked with her a few minutes before the nurse came and gave her more pain medicine, knocking her out.

At the hotel L sat on the balcony gathering his thoughts.

He thought about what he would do once Klaire came home.

She wouldn't be exactly the same but he was prepared for it.

He didn't care. He just wanted her back home. He wanted to hold her close again without some stupid nurse coming in interrupting their moments.

He wished he could erase all of this...just start over , go back to when Bryan had that gun in his hand and took it from him.

Something.

Anything to prevent this.

The next morning L awoke and a relaxed feeling came over him.

Something told him everything would be alright.

And he believed it.

He hopped out of bed and prepared to go to the hospital. The doctor told them before they left last night that if things were looking good for Klaire then she would start her physical therapy classes.

One step closer to coming home.

"L, I'm coming in." Bethany said, as she opened his door.

"Is everything OK?"

"Oh yes, everything is fine. I was just checking to see if you were up...It was foolish of me to think you would be, even a little, late getting to the hospital.

L smiled. "Can't have her waiting on me."

Bethany returned his smile. "We'll in that case hurry up so you can have a little breakfast before we go."

They ran into Stacy and the others before they got to Klaire's room.

They had said how they saw her already and were heading home, Klaire's orders.

Watari, Bethany, and Adriano had went on ahead of L.

"She looks really good. Getting back to herself." Stacy began.

"Thank God." Allison added.

"That's good to here. So you guys are heading home?"

"Just back to Stacy's house."

Stacy shivered a little. "It'll be weird staying there."

"We'll be there for you, Stace."

"...I know its just-"

"Do you want to stay at a hotel instead?"

"...yes. I think that would be better."

L rubbed her shoulder. She seemed to be suffering so much. He could understand.

Before they walked away Allison spoke up.

"Lucas...I want to thank you for being there for our Klaire."

"Allison, she's my wife."

"Exactly my point. You've made her happy these last couple of years. Even though things haven't been pretty all the time, you still stuck by her. Even now, and I just wanted to say thanks. I mean it." She hugged him. "Promise to always be there, OK?"

"I promise." He smiled and head towards Klaire's room.

Walking there scared L.

He heard something.

Something he hadn't heard for a long time.

He brushed it off again but couldn't ignore the uneasiness in his stomach.

When he got to the doorway, all that he felt previously, left him as he looked at Klaire's smiling face.

"What took you so long?"

"Was talking to your friends, is that so bad?" He said still at the doorway.

Her parents were smiling at him on the other side of her bed, Watari in the chair by the door, of course leaving the chair by Klaire vacant for L to sit in.

"No it isn't...I hear you want me to help you find another 'L'."

"Yes, I do. Its an important decision and I need you. You up for it?"

"Of course, you know me."

L smiled at her.

"I love you." Klaire smiled at him.

"I love you too."

She pouted. "I can't tell why are you standing over there? Come on over here, I got something to tell you." She said, reaching out her small hand, still holding her wonderful smiled.

L chuckled at a little at the way she said it.

He lifted his hand and walked over to her.

And in the moment their fingers brushed against each other, her hand dropped.

He heard the sound again. The sound from that day. Then he heard something else.

It was nerve racking, but L ignored it.

He then heard Bethany scream out at Klaire.

Something about 'her baby, her baby. No!' but he didn't understand why she was so worked up.

Adriano slumped down to the floor with a look of horror on his face.

Why? L thought.

Watari put a hand to his shoulder and L looked back at him.

Tears were running down his face and a medical team was rushing in with a huge machine.

L didn't understand why.

The team attempted to revive her but it was too late.

She was gone.

The person who L desired most in this world was gone and he didn't know it.

He didn't know that, that beautiful smile that he loved so much would never appear again.

That feeling of being loved by her would never come to him again.

The warmth of her body, he would never feel again.

Waking up next to her every morning would never happen again.

The bright and happy existence that was once Klaire Lawliet was gone.

And she took their unborn son with her.

_What do you do when the one person in the entire world who understands you dies? Are you supposed to get over it? Should you look for another **someone** to make you feel special?_

_...Am I doing things the wrong way?_

That's was L asked me after he told me the story of him and Klaire, but I didn't know how to answer him. I've never been in that situation before.

It upset me that I couldn't tell him something he wanted to hear. That I couldn't help but in all actuality, I was still reeling from the story he just told me.

I didn't suffer as much as he had so I have no clue as to how he truly feels. I mean people can hear your story and feel for you but it doesn't mean they really know what its like. Unless they've been there themselves.

Then, like Klaire, I asked why? Why are their people like him? I'm not saying that humans shouldn't at some point in their life have a curve ball or two throw at them but it seems like all L ever got were curve balls.

First his parents, then his grandparents,then on to The House.

He was able to leave there but it hardly mattered. He completely lost himself in that place.

We all did.

Then he gets a break in his life. He meets Klaire. She makes him happy beyond his dreams and then...she's dead. And he's back where he started.

The pit of despair and loneliness.

He told me that when Klaire died he was in a state of denial. That for several days he would still go to the hospital looking for her. Wammy would always come get him, tell him what's happened with Klaire, and he would never believe it.

Not because he thought she was immortal but because HE didn't want to go back _there. _He didn't want to deal with a funeral again and he most definitely didn't want to be without her.

But in time and with the help of the others he got over it enough to bury her. It was the least he could do.

He then told me that it was during the funeral that he decided that he wanted to continue living in absolute secrecy. He said that he felt, somewhere in him, that the deaths of his loved ones where in someway his fault. I told him that wasn't the case but he shook his head and smiled. He said he had already made up his mind what the cause was, and I couldn't change that.

He said that when he first thought that he would one day have to appear in person during the Kira Investigation, the first thing he did was go see Klaire's parents, not for their approval but to discuss business.

They were completely against it. They told him that even though he wasn't married to Klaire anymore he was still their son.

It made him happy to hear that but again he had already made up his mind. Bethany Cipriani asked him what was the chance he wouldn't come back.

L simply smiled.

That didn't help the situation.

To me it seemed as though he was asking for death. Even though he said it was only for his own selfish interests, I believe thats a complete lie. And I'll tell you why.

L has always solved cases from the comfort of...wherever he was, and now all of a sudden he wanted to show his face? It didn't make sense to me. He could easily do whatever it was he was doing like he was at first, and if I'm not mistaken he was doing a better job when he was alone-

This isn't about that.

Anyway he told him that if anything did happen to him he had details of what to do with him and/or Watari prepared for them. He would have someone personally bring the documents to them.

L said he didn't tell them about the details and that they would only find out after he was dead.

I asked him what the details said.

He said it was about his inheritance and body. He wanted, after the fake burial he was sure someone would prepare for him, he wanted to be buried with Klaire. He said that he would sign over all property to his parents-in-law, no one else.

They assured him that they would follow it to the letter.

But they still didn't like the fact that he was doing something so dangerous.

I found myself asking L if he really wanted that family with Klaire.

He told me yes but not for reasons that would seem obvious. He married Klaire because to him that was proof that she was in fact his and that she wouldn't leave. He needed proof to believe it but if he didn't need it, he may not have married her.

He told Klaire that he married her because he didn't think of her as a girlfriend anymore.

That was a lie. It was just because he wanted to make sure she would only be with him.

He said that thinking back on it now, he wished he didn't feel that way. That wished he married Klaire because of a different need. For all the right reasons.

L told me that when he found out Klaire was pregnant, it pulled at him in a lot of ways.

One was that he wanted that child more than anything. To him he was something from inside of Klaire that he could hold and take care of but he didn't know if he would be a good enough father. Love isn't the only thing that children thrive off of, and he found himself second guessing.

Two was that more anything he felt that his son or any child deserves life. He wished it could have made it but Klaire was only a couple months pregnant so...

Three was that more than as his child, he saw the baby as his siblings. The ones he never saw but _wanted_ to see. He saw himself being a protector to them just as his father had been to him.

Four was because of his father. He wanted to be like him in every way possible. Become an architect, get married, have children...The reason he is the way he is now is because of his father and he felt that the more like him he was the closer he would get to him. Even in heaven.

The last thing L said to me was 'See you next time' but there wasn't a next time.

Next thing I know Mello is telling me that he's leaving The House and that L was dead.

My heart sank.

It didn't seem possible. I had just spoken with him a week before and now he was dead.

Mello of course was looking for someone to blame, Near was focused on the fact that he could be L soon. He was sad about L's death but not like me and Mello were.

I started thinking about when we first met L, in secret.

We saw him in the kitchen eating a bowl of ice cream sitting the way he told us he sat. It made me happy, to know that he didn't lie to us and that I finally got to meet the man behind the computer.

When he saw us he put his spoon down, hopped of the stool, and greeted us.

By our real first names.

It shocked me because I hadn't heard that name in almost 10 years, I forgot all about it.

During our stay L got to know more about us, on a personal level. He told us how one of us would be 'L' one day. I remembered how Mello and Near lit up.

I didn't.

I didn't want to be 'L' I wanted to know L. The real L.

The night before we were to leave I couldn't sleep.

That's when L told me the story of him and Klaire.

Sometimes I wished I didn't know, because, lets face it. His life was depressing.

And I wondered why L told _me._

I wonder what Mello would do if he knew I knew more about L than he did.

He always boasts, to me, about how L told him the story about B.

But he told me too.

First, but unlike him, I didn't tell a soul. Not even my closes 'brother'.

What L told me is something special not just because he said it but because he said it only to me.

If he wanted everyone to know he would have told them, but he didn't.

The only reason I'm telling you now is because, well, I'm dead.

There's nothing left for me to keep.

**A/N:SORRY THIS IS SUPER LATE! I USUALLY TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK BUT I TOTALLY FORGOT...UGH...COLLEGE.  
**

**Well that's it. That's my story of L's first love. T_T**

**My personal rating? 7 at max.**

**Mostly because I feel more comfy writing about things I'm familiar with OR writing things at a more knowledgeable level, for instance, the tennis part. I watch tennis and like that but I don't know how it **_feels_** to a person playing it as long as L and Klaire have. This is the same for the places/historical sights. I have never been to Italy (and God do I wish I would go) New York or any place that was mentioned here. The names were completely made up too. xD**

**Inspiration for Klaire?...Me. EXCEPT she looks nothing like me and we are from different social statuses. She has my personality for the most part. xD**

**OK and this is the part where I clear up things. (That comes to mind, if you need anything cleared up just pm me :D )  
**

**The preface is actually a jump in chapter 26. It was the last time L and Klaire made love. T_T**

**And it pains me to have to do sad endings when it comes to L. I feel like he's already messed up as it is so why not give him a happy ending?**

**But of course this story is the answer to the question I was asked several times. **_"What do you think L's life was like before The Kira Investigation?"** ...more or less. I did parts where Klaire wasn't interested in him at all, I did ones where she liked him but couldn't get close to him, all kinds of stuff lol. But this one and another (Alternate Chapters) were the ones that stuck with me.**_

_**Personally I don't like this ending, I prefer the other I'm putting up.**_

_**But anyway. That's it. This is my first story ever in my whole little big life xD Awaken. I hope you enjoyed it at least a little. I hope I at least made some kind of sense in this story so you weren't like...**"What the f*** did I just read?" **lol.**_

_**Also I appreciate the support of all the people who took time out to read this, especially with it being so long. I honestly know how hard it is to keep up with a story this long especially when its not completed AND you have other stories you want to get to.**_

_**Thanks alot ^.^  
**_


End file.
